Love, school, and rocknroll
by AnikaDragneel
Summary: Natsu es el nuevo maestro de música de fairy tail, la materia favorita de Lucy. ¡Pero el es tan infantil! ¿Podrá Lucy soportarlo? Mal sumary, sorry.
1. Un sensei anormal

***¡DING! INSPIRACIÓN REPENTINA***

**A veces la odio, sobre todo cuando me estoy bañando y se me olvida cuando salgo de la regadera. T-T**

**Pero cuando estoy el domingo por la mañana en pijama sin hacer nada. ¡Es buena!**

**_"*¿No deberías estar haciendo tu tarea?*"_**

***Opciones.**

***Ignorar *Hacer tarea *Engañarte a ti misma y decir que la harás después de publicar el primer cap.**

***Click***

***Ignorar *Hacer tarea ****_*Engañarte a ti misma y decir que la harás después de publicar el primer cap._**

**Nya! Si la hago!**

**Cap. 1 ****_Sensei anormal._**

Lucy estaba en su casillero buscando en el horario su siguiente clase.

Su gesto se torno a cansado y una gotita de sudor le bajó por la nuca.

Lanzó un suspiro cansado.

-¿Pasa algo Lu-chan?-Preguntó su amiga y vecina de casillero Levy, apartando la mirada de su libro.

-Toca clase de música.-Respondió Lucy forzando una sonrisa.

Levy ocultó mal una risa inflando los cachetes.

-¿De que te ríes?-Preguntó Lucy con cierta molestia.

-¿Qué tu no amabas esa clase?

-La amaba hasta que Lyra-sensei se fue.

-¿Entonces te gustaba esa clase por la maestra? No sabía de esos gustos tuyos, Lu-chan.

-¡No es así!-Respondió Lucy a la defensiva.- Es solo que, Natsu-sensei es tan…

-¿Lindo?

-Si… Oye… ¡No!

Levy rió de nuevo

-Acabas de admitir que piensas que el sensei es lindo.-Se acercó y le dio un leve codazo.-¿Acaso te pone nerviosa?

Lucy volvió a suspirar.

-Me estresa. Esa es la palabra correcta de lo que me provoca, estrés.

-¡Pero si su clase es muy divertida! ¡Es la clase favorita de muchos! ¡Digo, no todos los días tu maestro es un exguitarrista de una banda famosa!

-Su clase quizás sea _demasiado _divertida para mí.

-¿Eh?

-¡La razón de que su clase sea divertida es porque siempre soy la víctima de sus ridículas bromas!

-¿Lo ves? ¡Eres su alumna favorita!

Lucy resopló.

-Soy la alumna "favorita" como tú dices, del maestro de literatura y el no se la pasa torturándome con bromas estúpidas.

-Eso es porque Loke-sensei es un mujeriego. Cree que todas mueren por él, es aburrido.

-Pero yo no muero por él, y es educado, sigo prefiriendo su clase a la de música.

Levy suspiró con cansancio.

-Vamos, se hace tarde.-Y caminó rumbo al aula.

-Como si a él le importara que llegásemos tarde.-Reprochó Lucy siguiendo a la peliazul.

Entraron al salón en donde ya estaban todos sus compañeros, armando escándalo, lo acostumbrado en la academia fairy tail.

Esa aula era bastante extraña, circular, con los pupitres de los alumnos acomodados alrededor de un montón de instrumentos distintos, y justo en el centro, un piano de cola que el profesor acostumbraba a utilizar como escritorio.

-Ni siquiera ha llegado, típico.

Lucy fue a su asiento, se sentó, cruzó la pierna y leyó el libro encargado para literatura.

Empezaba a perderse en su lectura cuando sintió un escalofrío en la espalda.

Repentinamente todos se habían quedado en silencio.

Levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que todos la miraban de forma extraña.

Como si supieran algo que ella no.

Se dio la vuelta despacio.

-¡KYAAAAAA!-Fue lo que gritó al caer de su asiento por causa de que un poderoso acorde de guitarra casi la mata del susto.

Y ahí estaba el profesor Natsu, de cabeza, con los pies aferrados a una cuerda que colgaba del techo, tenía una guitarra en forma de estrella en las manos la cual estaba conectada a un pequeño (pero ruidoso) amplificador portátil, llevaba además la cara pintada al estilo de Gene Simmons. **_(Kiss)_**

-¡Y así comienza nuestra última clase de la semana!-Gritó Natsu mientras la clase estallaba en carcajadas.-¡Cubre tus panties Lucy!

Lucy, que estaba aun en el suelo, caída de sentón, se dio cuenta que su ropa interior estaba expuesta, se cubrió con rapidez, se levantó y encaró al profesor de cabeza.

-Natsu-sensei. ¡Este no es un patio de juego! ¡Debe actuar con madurez! Se supone que usted es nuestro ejemplo a seguir.

Natsu torció el gesto y de un salto, se soltó de la cuerda y aterrizó sobre el pupitre de Lucy.

-Chicos.-Dijo dirigiéndose a toda la clase.-Parece que después de 2 semanas Lucy no aprende. Así que aquí vamos de nuevo.

Hizo chillar la guitarra.

-¿Cuál es mi nombre?

-¡Natsu!-Respondieron todo a coro.

-¡Eso es! ¡Y Natsu…

-…Odia las estúpidas formalidades!

Dirigió la mirada a Lucy.

-¿Te quedó claro Lucy? No soy "Natsu-sensei".-Imitó con voz gangosa.-Sólo Natsu, además, háblame de tu. ¡Solo tenemos tres años de diferencia en la edad!

Lucy suspiró mientras los alumnos volvían a reír.

Natsu bajó de la mesa de Lucy, se dirigió al centro del salón y subió ahora sobre el piano.

-¡Examen sorpresa!-Gritó con emoción, los alumnos se quejaron.-¿Qué pasa? ¡No van a escribir bola de idiotas! Pongan atención, yo no soy como todos.-Ajustó el amplificador.-¿Quién puede decirme de donde es este solo de guitarra?

Comenzó a tocar la guitarra vigorosamente, a mitad del mismo solo Gajeel gritó:

-¡Es de _miss murder_!

-¡Correcto mi agujerado amigo!-La clase rió.

-¡Intentemos otra cosa! ¿Qué me dicen de este solo de batería!

La clase estaba muy bien equipada con todo tipo de instrumentos.

Natsu comenzó a tocar la batería, imitando una famosa canción, de nuevo a mitad de esta fue interrumpido, esta vez por Jellal.

-¡Es _Keep em separated_!

-¡Así me gusta! ¡No es difícil aprender si te diviertes! ¡Aquí va una más!

Esta vez comenzó a tocar el bajo, llevaba apenas 6 acordes cuando…

-_¡Living on a prayer!_-Había gritado Cana.

-¡ESO!-Gritó Natsu con energía.-Ahora.-Su cara tomó un gesto de reto.-Probemos con algo más difícil.

Se dirigió a un violín y lo tomó con delicadeza en sus manos, comenzó a interpretar una canción clásica.

Esta vez, a sus alumnos les tomó un poco más de tiempo el contestar, pero no iban a decepcionar a quien con dos semanas, ya se había convertido en su profesor favorito.

-_Las cuatro estaciones_ de Vivaldi.-e escuchó decir a Levy.

-¡Grandioso! ¡Probemos de nuevo!

Tomó un clarinete en sus manos y tocó con rapidez y destreza.

-Esa es _Moscardon de _Bach.-Respondió Juvia.

-¡BIEN!-Natsu iba a continuar, cuando desvió la mirada al pupitre de Lucy, la encontró leyendo un libro.

Caminó molesto a donde ella estaba y arrebató el libro de sus manos.

-Es clase de música Lucy. Así que musicaliza.

A Lucy le molestó que le quitaran su libro.

-¡Vaya! Creía que no tenías sentido de la responsabilidad, Natsu.

Natsu sonrió brillantemente, cosa que a Lucy le extrañó, ya que había intentado insultarlo.

-¡Al fin me llamas por mi nombre! ¡Bien Lucy! ¡Solo por eso te daré una oportunidad! ¡Exclusiva para ti! ¡Ven acércate!-Prácticamente la arrastró hasta el centro del aula, se sentó en el banquillo frente al piano de cola y sentó a Lucy a su lado.

-¡Regalémosle a Lucy una sencilla!-Comenzó a tocar el piano y tras unos segundos preguntó, sin dejar de tocar.-¿Cuál es Lucy?

Ella suspiró y sonrió.

-Es _El himno de la alegría_ De Beethoven.

-¡Bien hecho Lucy!

-¡Esa fue muy fácil Natsu!-Gritó alguien.

-Ponle una prueba más.-Dijo otro.

-¡Que la cante!-Esa fue una chica, Cana

-¡Si, que la cante!-Afirmaron todos.

Lucy sudó frío al ver como Natsu sonreía.

-¡Canta Lucy!-Gritó y nuevamente comenzó a tocar.

Lucy, acorralada, tomó aire al verse sin opciones.

_Escucha hermano la canción de la alegría  
el canto alegre del que espera  
un nuevo día._

_Ven canta sueña cantado  
vive soñando el nuevo sol  
en que los hombres  
volverán a ser hermanos. _

_Ven canta sueña cantado  
vive soñando el nuevo sol  
en que los hombres  
volverán a ser hermanos. _

_Si en tu camino solo existe la tristeza  
y el llanto amargo  
de la soledad completa._

_Ven canta sueña cantado  
vive soñando el nuevo sol  
en que los hombres  
volverán a ser hermanos._

_Si es que no encuentras la alegría  
en esta tierra  
búscala hermano  
mas allá de las estrellas. _

_Ven canta sueña cantado  
vive soñando el nuevo sol  
en que los hombres  
volverán a ser hermanos._

Todos, a excepción de Levy, que no conocían la melodiosa voz de Lucy quedaron pasmados.

Natsu también, la miraba boquiabierto y ligeramente sonrosado.

Se escuchó el sonido de la campana anunciando el inicio del ansiado fin de semana.

Sin esperar a indicaciones todos tomaron sus cosas y salieron gritando en una grandiosa imitación circense, excepto Lucy.

-Natsu. ¿Puedes devolverme mi libro?-Preguntó con gesto molesto al profesor de música.

-Ah. ¿Quieres esto?-Levantó el libro confiscado entre sus dedos.-Me temo que si quieres recuperarlo tendrás que quedarte un momento.

Lucy enarcó una ceja y volvió a sentarse al lado del profesor.

Mas tarde ese mismo día, cuando se veía como terminaba el atardecer y comenzaban a caer las estrellas sobre la ciudad, una peliazul esteba muy atenta en un libro cuando escuchó atronadores golpes en la puerta.

Levy se asustó, quien quiera que fuera quería algo importante.

Se puso sus pantuflas y se apuró a abrir la bendita puerta, que estaba a punto de ceder ante los golpes.

Apenas abrió, una agitada rubia entró corriendo.

-Lu-chan. ¿Qué pasó?-Preguntó con cierto temor.

-¡Levy-chan! ¡Levy-chan! ¡Creo que me pasó algo terrible!-Dijo una alterada Lucy zarandeando a su amiga.

-¿Crees?-Imitó.-¿Cómo que "Crees"? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

La ojichocolate soltó los hombros de su amiga y juntó sus manos a la vez que toda la sangre que contenía en su cuerpo se apelmazaba en su rostro.

-Yo…Creo…Creo que me enamoré de Natsu-sensei.

**Fin Cap 1.**

**Muajajajajaja! Soy malvada y los dejaré en suspenso! Si lees esto Pulgaah-Chan. ¡Es mi venganza por el capitulo 14 de "www TeAdoro com"!**

**Ya se, ya se. ¿Por qué publico historias nuevas en lugar de actualizar ****_"mi mejor amigo salamander"?_**

**Bueno, 3 noticias.**

**La buena: ¡Mi lap regresó! ¡Soy tan feliz!**

**La mala. ¡He estado muy MUY atareada con la escuela, el teatro, la tabla rítmica, mi plan para dominar al mundo, etcétera.**

**La peor. ¡Estoy BLOQUEADA! ¡No se como continuar! ¡Pero les prometo que no tardaré mucho!**

**En fin, es la una de la mañana y quiero dormir.**

**Si me dejan reviews tendré dulces sueños, e inspiración!**

**Ya-nee! °w°**


	2. Lección en casa del sensei

**Una semana! (Quizás un poco más) Es demasiado?**

**Espero que no.**

**¡Inspiración, quédate conmigo!**

**Cap. 2 Lección en casa del sensei.**

Levy parpadeó una…Dos…Tres veces.

-¡¿EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH?!-Fue lo que gritó una vez pasado el shock.-¿Cómo? ¿Qué pasó?

Lucy comenzó a agitar las manos, balbuceando cosas inentendibles.

-Es que…Etto…Solos…Vacío…Representar…inolvidable… Chocolate… Sobre el piano…Muy cerca…

-¡Lu-chan! ¡Lu-chan! ¡Cálmate! Respira, y dime que pasó.

Lucy tomó una muy profunda bocanada de aire.

-Cuando todos se fueron, me quedé a pedirle a Natsu que me devolviera mi libro…

***Flashback***

-¿Natsu, podrías devolverme mi libro?-Preguntó Lucy aun con cierto deje de molestia en su tono de voz.

-¡Ah! ¿Quieres esto?-Dijo sosteniendo la novela de Julio Verne _"Viaje al centro de la tierra"-_Si lo quieres tendrás que quedarte un momento.

Lucy lo miró con extrañeza y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Para qué?-Le preguntó.

-Lucy. ¡Eres una gran cantante! ¡Dentro de poco habrá una competencia de canto! ¡Y me encantaría que representaras a la escuela!-Dijo dejando el libro sobre el piano.

Ella se sonrojó un poco.

-No soy tan buena. La verdad solo canto en la regadera, una vez Levy entró en mi casa y me escuchó a través de la puerta cuando venía a hacer un trabajo.

-¡Tonterías! ¡Tienes una voz maravillosa! ¡Sólo necesitas algo de entrenamiento! ¡Y yo personalmente voy a dártelo!

-¿Entrenamiento?-Preguntó extrañada.-¡Pero ni siquiera me has preguntado si quiero participar!

-Es porque no te estoy preguntando. _Vas_ a cantar.

-¡No puedes obligarme!

-No voy a obligarte, pero Lucy, cuando yo llegué a esta escuela, fue con un poco de retraso, 2 semanas que estuvieron sin hacer nada, ahora el periodo cierra en una semana, y como es obvio que yo no te encanto, te has dedicado a evitar mis preguntas y a no participar, eso te deja vacía en mis listas, si no participas…-Tomó aire y sonrió.-Reprobarás.

A Lucy la rodeó un aura negativa.

Resopló.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?-Preguntó resignada.

-¡Así me gusta!-Natsu sonrió, luego colocó un papel en el atril del piano.-Ahora, toca esta partitura mientras me limpio este latoso maquillaje. ¡No sé cómo es que Gene lo soporta!

Lucy rió levemente al ver como Natsu se quitaba un poco de maquillaje con los dedos, quien fue al baño a lavarse.

Miró la partitura que debía tocar y sonrió.

Era una canción que solía tocarle a su madre cuando tenía 12 años.

Comenzó a tocar.

Tras algunos minutos de tocar y verse perdida en la melodía con los ojos cerrados recordando tardes con su madre, se dio cuenta de algo.

Dejó de tocar.

¿Cómo diablos era que Natsu sabía que ella podía tocar el piano?

Nunca había tocado frente a él.

¿Alguien le había dicho?

No.

Nunca había tocado el piano en la escuela, sólo el violín.

¿Entonces, cómo?

-¿Por qué te detuviste, Lucy?-Preguntó Natsu entrando al salón secándose la cara con una toalla.

-Natsu-sensei. ¿Cómo supo que toco el piano?-Preguntó recelosa.

Natsu ignoró la pregunta.

-Natsu. Sólo Natsu. ¡Haces que con 20 años me sienta viejo!-Tomó su guitarra.-Ahora. ¿Qué tipo de música te gustaría cantar Lucy? ¿Rock? ¿Blues? ¿Jazz tal vez?

-¿Po-podría ser algo más sencillo?

-¿Cómo qué?

-Lo más sencillo posible.

Natsu pensó un momento.

-Para tu tipo de voz… Una balada de pop sería sencilla.

-Entonces eso.

-¡Pero es muy simple! ¡Con eso no podrás ganar!

-¡No me importa ganar!

-¡Pero a mí me importa que ganes!

-¡No cantaré otra cosa!

Natsu gruñó.

-Muy bien. ¡Pero será sólo en las primeras prácticas, después haremos algo más difícil! ¿Hecho?

Lucy resopló.

-Está bien.

Natsu sonrió brillantemente.

Lucy se sorprendió.

¿Cómo era que podía cambiar tan fácilmente su estado de ánimo?

¿Y por qué su sonrisa le provocaba alegría a ella también?

Quizás no se había dado cuenta del carisma del profesor.

Natsu dejó la guitarra eléctrica y tomó una acústica.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó al ver que Lucy se había quedado callada.

Al notar que llevaba un minuto en silencio observando cada movimiento de profesor en silencio, Lucy reaccionó a sonrojarse y desviar la mirada.

-¡NA-nada!-Respondió con torpeza.

Natsu arqueó una ceja y se encogió de hombros.

-¡Bien! Esta canción es sencilla, pegajosa y aunque prefiero el rock, me gusta mucho.

Afinó la guitarra y comenzó a tocar.

_Era tan bella, era tan bella  
Que su mirada todavía me quema  
Como quisiera poderla olvidar  
Pero se acerca y no lo puedo evitar._

**A Lucy le sorprendió la voz de Natsu, era bastante melodiosa, ella imaginaba que sería casi rasposa al cantar.**

**Pero su canto era encantador, y ver los ojos cerrados del profesor perdido en la melodía, le hacía sentirse extraña.****_  
_**_  
Porque cuando habla con sus ojos  
Dice cosas que no puedo entender  
Y se desnuda poco a poco  
Y se convierte en mi piel._

**Ella jamás había escuchado esa canción, le parecía hermosa, podía ver como para Natsu esa canción tenía un verdadero significado.**

**Aunque no sabía cuál podría ser.****_  
_**_  
Y yo no sé cómo vivir  
Si ya no puedo sacarla de aquí  
Que no daría por besarla  
Por abrazarla una vez mas  
Y ya no quiero dejarla escapar  
Si es que la puedo volver a encontrar  
No quiero perderla  
Porque solo es ella  
Inolvidable para mi corazón  
Inolvidable, inolvidable._

**Quizás alguna ex-novia que él no había podido superar.**__

Fue como un cuento, se fue como el viento  
A veces me digo que tal vez me lo invento  
Si al menos pudiera tener una prueba  
Algún recuerdo de que estuve con ella.

**O algún amor a primera vista que se le escapó.**__

Me estoy volviendo loco, un poco  
A veces me despierto y siento aquí mi pena  
Que me susurra en el oído  
Y dice ¿Dónde estás? ¡Amor!

**Pero lo que más le sorprendió a la rubia…**__

Y yo no sé cómo vivir  
Si ya no puedo sacarla de aquí  
Que no daría por besarla  
Por abrazarla una vez mas  
Y ya no quiero dejarla escapar  
Si es que la puedo volver a encontrar  
No quiero perderla  
Porque solo es ella  
Inolvidable para mi corazón  
Inolvidable, inolvidable

Inolvidable, inolvidable

Y yo no sé cómo vivir  
Si ya no puedo sacarla de aquí  
Que no daría por besarla  
Por abrazarla una vez mas  
Y ya no quiero dejarla escapar  
Si es que la puedo volver a encontrar  
No puedo perderla  
Porque solo es ella  
Inolvidable para mi corazón  
Inolvidable, inolvidable.

**Era la decepción involuntaria de que él hombre que cantaba estaba enamorado.**

Natsu tocó el último acorde y sacó a Lucy de su ensoñación.

-¿Qué te parece?

-E-es linda.-Dijo intentando disimular sus vergonzosos pensamientos.-Pero. ¿Está diseñada para un hombre, no?

-Podemos modificarla para que la cantes tú.

-No veo como podría cantar "_Porque cuando habla con sus ojos dice cosas que no puedo entender y se desnuda poco a poco y se convierte en mi piel." _a un hombre sin sonar pervertida.

-¿Tiene algo de malo que suenes pervertida?-Preguntó con una sonrisa divertida.

-¡Natsu!

-¡Es broma! ¡Es broma! Tienes razón. Entonces… ¡Ya sé! Tratemos con esto.

Sacó otra partitura de la mochila que llevaba con él y la colocó en el atril del piano.

-¿Puedes tocarla?

Lucy miró las notas algo confundida y empezó tocar.

Natsu sujetó su mano derecha apenas unas notas tocadas.

-¡Lo siento! Lo estás tocando en una escala mayor, creo que lo anoté mal. Pero la verdad, no es tan complicado, mira…

Puso su mano izquierda también sobre la de la rubia guiando sus manos a las teclas indicadas.

Lucy se sonrojó.

¿Acaso el profesor no se daba cuenta de parecía que la estaba abrazando?

Miró hacia arriba.

Natsu sonreía, completamente perdido en la música, sin prestarle atención a la situación o a ella.

Bajó la mirada.

¿Por qué diablos su corazón latía tan rápido?

-Si la conoces trata de seguirme.-Le dijo Natsu.

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams_

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don´t know why_

_¡Without you it´s hard to survive!_

**Lucy conocía muy bien la canción, era de las primeras que aprendió a tocar.**

**¿Entonces por qué permitía que Natsu la guiara?**

_´Cause every time we touch, I get this felling,_

_And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly,_

_Can you feel my heart beat fast? _

_I want this so last _

_´need you by my side_

**Sintió a Natsu acercarse a su cuello y su aliento cálido cuando continuó con la canción.**

**Olía a madera y hierbabuena.**

_´Cause every time we touch, I feel the static,_

_And every time we kiss, I reach to the sky._

_Can you hear my heart beat slow?_

_I can´t let you go, want you in my life._

Un ruido hizo que Lucy reaccionara y se diera cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraba.

¡Y con un profesor!

Se levantó del asiento de repente golpeando a Natsu en la barbilla.

-¡Duele!-Dijo el joven sobándose la quijada.

-¡Lo siento!-Lucy, en reacción acarició su barbilla y se apartó de inmediato.

-¿Te pasa algo Lucy? ¿No te gusta la canción?

-¡No es eso! Es que… Es que…-Buscó una excusa.-¡Es muy lenta! ¡Quiero algo con un ritmo más rápido!

Natsu soltó su mentón y sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Bien! ¿Verdad que las lentas aburren? ¡Tratemos con esta! ¡Seguro que la conoces!

Tocó la guitarra acústica alegremente.

Lucy sonrió, le gustaban las canciones de amor ridículas. Eran las que mejor lo expresaban.

_Tú, endulzas mi canción, _

_Le das un buen sabor a cada situación_

_Siempre tú._

**Ella siguió la melodía en el piano sin dejar de cantar.**

_¿Quién, podría ser mejor?_

_Contigo sale el sol._

_Sazonas mi interior. _

_Siempre._

**Sin darse cuenta movía los pies bajo el piano mientras Natsu se paseaba brincando con la guitarra por toda el aula, haciéndola sonreír.**

_Se derrite el corazón, _

_Tan sólo con una mirada_

_¿Son tus besos?¿ Es tu voz?_

_Que tienen mi alma enajenada. ¡Ah!_

**Ella se levantó del piano y siguió a Natsu en sus juegos.**

_¡Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate! _

_Un corazón de bombón que late._

_¡Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate!_

_¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Ouoh!_

**Bailaban y reían como dos viejos amigos.**

**Realmente no se había dado cuenta del carisma de Natsu.**

_Tú. Tú mi inspiración._

_Receta de pasión._

_¡Amor sin condición!_

_Siempre._

_Se derrite el corazón,_

_Tan sólo con una mirada._

_¿Son tus besos? ¿Es tu voz?_

_Que tienen mi alma enajenada ¡Ah!_

_¡Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate! _

_Un corazón de bombón que late._

_¡Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate!_

_¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Ouoh!_

**Tal vez podría darle una oportunidad.**

_¡Una probada y no más!_

_¡Verás que te hace volar!_

_¡El cielo en tu paladar!_

_¡Así me quiero quedar!_

_¡Una probada y no más!_

_¡Verás que te hace volar!_

_¡El cielo en tu paladar!_

_¡Así me quiero quedar!_

_Contigo…_

**Si tan sólo no la usara como objeto de sus bromas…**

_¡Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate! _

_Un corazón de bombón que late._

_¡Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate!_

_¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Ouoh!_

Natsu tocó el último acorde.

Ella sonrió.

Realmente la música la apartabatodo.

La embriagaba de felicidad.

-¡Genial!-Dijo Natsu.-¡Es más divertido cuando no estás enojada! ¿Verdad?  
Ella sonrió de nuevo, en un par de canciones, él había logrado cambiar por completo el concepto de la única estudiante a la que parecía no agradarle.

-¡Si!

-¿Por qué no propones tú una canción?-Le dijo.-Eso te dará confianza.

Lucy se tocó la barbilla, pensativa.

Entonces recordó una canción divertida que escuchó cuando fue al extranjero.

Le quitó la guitarra a Natsu, quien le respondió con una sonrisa de sorpresa.

_No porque le pregunte a tus amigos como estas,  
ni vaya todo el tiempo a los lugares  
donde creo que vas a estar,  
no por eso creas que aun te quiero. _

**Natsu reía ante la ironía de la canción y ahora era el turno de Lucy de pasear con la guitarra.**__

No porque paso el día revisando el celular,  
y vivo convencida que en cualquier minuto  
tu me vas a llamar,  
no por eso creas que me tienes.

No vayas a pensar,  
que te sueño a diario. ¡Que te extraño tanto!  
Solo es algo normal,  
te ame demasiado. ¡Pero ya es pasado!. 

**Nunca creyó poder sentirse tan cómoda cantando.**

**Pero con Natsu era distinto.**

_Aunque si te hace sentir mejor pensar  
que aun me muero por ti, pues sigue así.  
A mí ya me das igual, total que mas me da,  
si eso aumenta tu ego, sigue creyéndolo.  
Si te hace sentir mejor soñar  
que vamos a regresar, y no te dejo de amar.  
Sigue creyendo en tu cuento,  
aunque la verdad, ¡No sé de donde sacas eso!. _

**Su sonrisa le hacía sentirse más segura.**

_Seguro estas con ella,  
solo por aparentar que ya me has olvidado  
y que no te duele cuando me ves pasar,  
ya estas grande para esos juegos._

No vayas a pensar,  
que te sueño a diario, que te extraño tanto.  
Solo es algo normal,  
te ame demasiado, pero ya es pasado!

**En su constante bailoteo terminó sentada sobre el piano con Natsu coreando a su lado.**__

Aunque si te hace sentir mejor pensar  
que aun me muero por ti, pues sigue así.  
A mí ya me das igual, total que mas me da,  
si eso aumenta tu ego, sigue creyéndolo.  
Si te hace sentir mejor soñar  
que vamos a regresar, y no te dejo de amar.  
Sigue creyendo en tu cuento,  
de donde sacas eso!?

No vayas a pensar,  
que te sueño a diario, que te extraño tanto.  
Solo es algo normal,  
te ame demasiado, ¡Pero ya es pasado!.

Aunque si te hace sentir mejor pensar  
que aun me muero por ti, pues sigue así.  
A mí ya me das igual, total que mas me da,  
si eso aumenta tu ego, sigue creyéndolo.  
Si te hace sentir mejor soñar  
que vamos a regresar, y no te dejo de amar.  
Sigue creyendo en tu cuento,  
aunque la verdad, ¡No sé de donde sacas eso!

-¿Cuántos instrumentos tocas niña?-Preguntó él, sorprendido.

-¿Niña? ¡Tú mismo dijiste que sólo me superas con 3 años!

-¡No escaparás!-La señaló con un dedo acusador.-¿Cuántos instrumentos puedes tocar?

Se tocó la barbilla y lo miró, sonriente.

-Probablemente tantos cómo tú.

Natsu sonrió a reto.

-No lo creo.

-Ponme a prueba.

-¿Batería?

-Si.

-¿Bajo?

-Ajá.

-¿Chelo?

-Y arpa.

-¿Trompeta?

-también.

-¿Saxofón?

-Claro.

-¿Me estás diciendo que sabes tocar todos esos instrumentos y no quieres cantar? ¡Eso es un crimen!

-No me siento cómoda cantando enfrente de la gente.-Dijo desviando la mirada.

-¡Pues te veías muy cómoda estando conmigo!

Lucy se ruborizó.

-¡Es porque te la pasaste jugando!

-¡La música es un juego! ¡La idea es divertirse!

Y le mostró su gran sonrisa de nuevo.

Lucy lo miró un momento sin decir nada.

La luz del ocaso hacía que los dientes del pelirrosa centellearan con un brillo dorado.

¿La luz del ocaso?

Lucy miró su reloj.

¡Las 6:30! ¡Llevaban casi 4 horas allí y no se había dado cuenta!

-Natsu, es algo tarde. ¿No crees que ya deberíamos irnos?

Natsu miró su reloj y se sorprendió.

-¿Por qué siempre la música hace que pierda el sentido del tiempo? ¡Lo siento! ¡Tus padres se preocuparán por ti! ¡De seguro que ya sólo estamos tu y yo en la escuela!

Lucy miró al suelo sin darle mucha importancia, vivía sola.

Espera…

¿Natsu había dicho que estaban solos en la escuela?

Miró al maestro que miraba hacia a todos lados en el aula de manera sospechosa.

¿Qué hacía?  
Miró a Lucy encima del piano, sonrió y caminó hacia ella.

La rubia sintió que su corazón se aceleraba.

Natsu alargó la mano y la paso por su costado.

Lucy cerró los ojos.

-Toma.-Escuchó sin levantar los párpados.

-¿Eh?-Abrió lo ojos y se encontró al profesor frente a ella ofreciéndole un libro.

-Tu libro. ¿No era eso por lo que te quedaste?-Le preguntó sonriente.

Lucy suspiró, Natsu había dejado el libro sobre el piano y sólo había intentado tomarlo.

Se sintió aun más avergonzada.

Tomó el libro ya sin poder disimular su rubor y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¡Oye Lucy!-Lo escuchó otra vez y se detuvo.-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

-No gracias, voy a ir a casa de una amiga.-Dijo sin voltear a verlo, ya habían sido demasiadas emociones para un día.

-Entonces. ¿Puedes ir a mi casa mañana a las 12 para seguir ensayando?-La alcanzó y le entrego un papel.-Es mi dirección.

Lucy miró el papel y después al sonriente maestro.

¿Ir a su casa? ¡Que locura! ¡¿Cómo se atrevía siquiera a sugerirlo?! ¡Sería una falta de sentido común aceptar!

-No hay problema.-Le dijo adiós al sentido común con una sonrisa.

-¡Nos vemos mañana entonces!

En cuanto salió de la escuela se disparó directo a la casa de Mcgarden.

***Fin del flashback¨***

Levy la miraba con ojillos brillantes.

-¿Entonces mañana iras a su casa?

-Si.-Le dijo Lucy con bochorno.

-¡Oh Dios! ¡¿Que vas a usar?! ¡¿Cómo habrá que peinarte?! ¡Tenemos que sacar lo mejor de ti para que lo conquistes!

Lucy la miró incrédula.

-Levy-chan…¡Es un maestro! ¡Está mal que me enamore de un maestro!

-¡El amor nunca está mal!

-¡¿Aunque sea ilegal?!

-¡Aunque así sea!

-¡Levy-chan!

-¿Qué?

Lucy suspiró.

-No puedo enamorarme del maestro, pondré en peligro su trabajo, quizá hasta lo podrían meter en la cárcel.

-¿Y si es el amor de tu vida?-Dijo Levy con ojos suplicantes.

-No puede serlo. Debe ser una ilusión, sólo eso.

-Lu-chan…

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya a casa.

-¿No te gustaría quedarte a dormir?-Suplicó Levy.

-¿No tendrías problemas?

-Mis padres salieron y volverán en 3 días, Gajeel está en un viaje con su equipo de futbol y volverá hasta mañana. No me gusta estar sola.-Dijo a peliazul con un puchero.

Lucy la miró, pícara.

-¿Acostumbras invitar a tu novio a venir cuando tus padres no están, Levy-chan?

-¿Eh?-La joven enrojeció.-¡No es eso! ¡Es que! ¡Yo…! ¡Bueno… Este…

La rubia soltó una carcajada.

-Gracias, si, me gustaría quedarme a dormir.

Levy sonrió y acompañó a Lucy a su cuarto.

El cuarto de la Mcgraden tenía 2 secciones, una en la que dormía, había una TV de plas ma mediana, un estéreo, muchos peluches, una computadora y una litera.

La otra sección de la habitación estaba poblada enteramente por libros.

Levy le prestó a Lucy una pijama, le quedó algo pequeña y ajustada (Sobre todo en el pecho, provocando que no pudiera cubrir su abdomen) pero no le dio importancia.

Se quedaron platicando hasta que, vencidas por el sueño se fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente, Lucy batallaba para encontrar la casa del profesor.

Miró su ropa y sus cabellos.

¿Cómo era que se había dejado convencer?

Encontró por fin la casa.

¡Dios! ¡Era enorme! ¡Más que la de sus padres! Tenía hermosos jardines en los que había una bonita fuente.

Se acercó a la puerta, al lado de la misma había un letrero de acero pintado de dorado donde decía _Dragneel_ rodeado de notitas musicales como adorno.

-Tocó e timbre hecho un manojo de nervios.

Cuando le abrieron, inevitablemente sintió que algo se rompía en su interior.

Debían tener más o menos la misma edad.

La chica tenía un corto y revoltoso cabello color blanco y ojos color miel.

Ella realmente pensó que Natsu vivía solo.

**Fin cap 2.**

**Oh no! Se me está haciendo mala costumbre dejar a la gente es suspenso!**

**Pero eso es lo que le da emoción!**

**Alguien ha notado que siempre subo las historias de madrugada?**

**Ya-nee! °w° **

**Reviews?**


	3. Sensei entrometido

***Pensando* *Pensando***

**Nop, nada interesante que comentar…**

**Cap 3 Un sensei entrometido. **

La miró durante unos instantes, los cabellos revoltosos y blancos eran a primera vista cortos, pero en realidad el corte que llevaba era decapado y podía ver algunos mechones rebeldes caer sobre sus hombros, los ojos claros como el color de la miel, piel blanca y delicada semejante a la porcelana, tenían una estatura similar, delgada y de pecho prominente, y aun así más pequeño que el de ella, a la clavícula izquierda le adornaba el tatuaje del escudo de fairy tail, vestía un mini short y camiseta de tirantes lavanda adornada con estrellas, además de un colgante de latón con un dije de lo que parecían ser alas pertenecientes a un ángel.

Estaba claro que vivía allí, usaba una pijama.

Su gesto sonriente le hacía parecer un ángel que recién acababa de hacer alguna travesura.

¿Cómo era que no lo había pensado?

¡Era obvio que tendría que estar casado!

¡O que al menos tendría una novia!

Se sentía tan estúpida, tan desilusionada…

-¡Kya! ¡Eres adorable!-Le dijo la mujer de repente.

Lucy enarcó una ceja. ¿Por qué la elogiaba?

¡Ah! Claro, era obvio que ella no estaba enterada de sus sentimientos por Natsu.

Y que tampoco consideraba a Lucy una amenaza.

La tomó con violencia de la muñeca y la metió en la casa.

-¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Estudias en fairy tail? ¡Yo quiero ir! ¡Me inscribiré para el siguiente semestre! ¿Crees que seamos compañeras? ¿Eres la alumna que el idiota invitó?

¡Vaya que esa mujer era efusiva! ¡Y bastante confiada!

Lucy pensó que le habría caído bien de no ser porque era la pareja de Natsu.

¡Un momento! ¡Ella iba a inscribirse en fairy tail! ¡Era menor de edad! ¡No es legal que viva con Natsu!

Pero. ¿Quién era ella para juzgarlos?

Una tonta que también había caído ante los encantos del profesor.

Sólo que había sido demasiado tarde como para tener una oportunidad.

¿Ella había dicho alumna… Del idiota? ¿Cuál idiota? No podía ser que ella se refiriera a Natsu.

-Lo siento.-Se disculpó la peliblanca.-Es sólo que…Nos mudamos hace poco y no conozco a mucha gente de por aquí, los vecinos se molestan porque _cierta persona_…-Dijo señalando con la cabeza a sobre las escaleras de mármol.-Se la vive tocando música a todo volumen y no nos visitan más que para quejarse.

-No te preocupes.-Le dijo la rubia forzando una sonrisa.-Tengo 17 años, si, estudio en fairy tail, me gustaría que fuéramos compañeras, y. ¿Cuál idiota?

-Pues el idiota que aun no baja.-Señaló con una venita brincando de su sien.

La peliblanca se puso al pie de la escalera.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Que no piensas bajar nunca?! ¡Fuiste tú quien la invitó!-No obtuvo respuesta.-¡Muévete!

-¡Cómo molestas!-Se escuchó venir de la escalera.-¡Es muy temprano para tus tonterías!

Sonaron unos pasos bajando por los escalones de mármol.

-¿Qué quieres a esta hora?.-Se escuchó la voz que se acercaba.

-Lo que faltaba.-Dijo la peliblanca tocándose la frente en una señal de fastidio.

-¿Ahora que?-Preguntó Natsu a quien ya se le asomaban los pies desnudos que bajaban por la escalera.

Lucy se escandalizó y cubrió sus ojos después de un momento de shock.

Dejando una pequeña rendija para observar, por curiosidad, claro está.

Natsu había bajado la escalera en ropa interior que consistía en un bóxer blanco con gatitos azules alados como estampado.

-¡Vístete idiota! ¡Hay visitas!

-¿Visitas?-Preguntó Natsu y miró a Lucy paulatinamente.

Miró el reloj de la pared y se dio una fuerte palmada en la frente.

-¡Ya pasan de las 12! ¡Yo creí que eran las 8!

-¡Eso pasa cuando duermes como oso hibernando! ¡Deja de dar espectáculo y lárgate a vestir!

No se escuchó la respuesta de Natsu, sólo unos pasos apresurados que subían la escalera.

Lucy destapó sus ojos.

-¡Lo siento!-Se disculpó de nuevo la peliblanca.-¡No suele medir muy bien el tiempo! De hecho soy yo la que lo levanta para que no llegue tarde al trabajo. El me avisó que iba a venir una de sus alumnas a ensayar una canción pero no me dijo a que hora.

Lucy apenas escuchaba las palabras de la albina, la escena de Natsu en ropa interior se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez, sin que lo pudiera controlar.

¿Quién pensaría que el profesor tendría un cuerpo tan bien formado?

-Etto…-Volvió a hablar la albina, esta vez con un tono de suspicacia en la voz.-Yo también voy a cambiarme. Por cierto, me llamo Aki.

Lucy asintió y la albina subió la escalera corriendo.

Sin poder evitar la curiosidad, la rubia caminó hacia la sala.

Había 3 sillones de piel negra en ese gigantesco salón hexagonal, en el centro, una mesita redonda hecha de cristal, frente a esta, pegada a la pared y sobre una chimenea apagada, había una televisión de plasma de tamaño considerable rodeada con 2 bocinas delgadas y alargadas, bajo esto, 3 consolas de videojuegos de marca Wii u, PS3 y Xbox 360 y un reproductor DVD Blu-ray.

Flanqueado por vitrinas cuyo contenido eran botellas de lo que parecían ser licores finos y algunas copas.

Debajo de todo una gran alfombra redonda de color beige y textura de felpa.

Lucy observó las fotografías sobre las vitrinas.

Natsu en lo que parecía ser su primer concierto antes de salir.

Un adolescente pelirrosa sosteniendo un trofeo de futbol con la cara y las rodillas manchadas de pasto y lodo.

Una foto del joven con traje y corbata de sonrisa seria…con una bandana en la cabeza y donde debajo se leía: Real Conservatorio Superior de Música de Madrid graduado de honor académico: Natsu Dragneel. Generación 2004-2011.

Una foto de él y Aki dormidos juntos en la misma cama.

Los 2 comiendo helado.

Con un hombre trajeado de cabello rojo y ojos verdes.

Lucy vio algo extraño en el suelo de la habitación.

Parecía ser algo como una puertita de cristal.

Cuando se acercó se dio cuenta de que era un estéreo, eso explicaba que en el techo de cada esquina de la habitación hubiera una bocina.

Un árbol de navidad gigantesco coronaba con bella decoración dorada toda la estancia de color crema.

No, no era mentira, Natsu había sido un músico famoso, y por lo visto, seguía recibiendo regalías.

-No siempre se vio así.-Escuchó una voz femenina a su espalda.-Antes de que yo llegara este lugar era un desastre, si lo dejo solo, no limpia nada.

Lucy se dio la vuelta.

Ahora la peliblanca vestía una minifalda de mezclilla sobre mayas negras con estampado de estrellas plateadas, una blusa blanca suelta y una chamarra de cuero marrón, no llevaba zapatos para no dañar la alfombra.

-En la escuela siempre lustra y ordena los instrumentos.-Dijo Lucy en respuesta al argumento de de la ojimiel.

-¡Ah claro! ¡Lo único que cuida es su preciada música! ¡No había peor tortura para el que cuando le quitaban los audífonos cuando era pequeño.

Lucy se sorprendió.

-¿Lo conoces desde pequeño?

-He vivido atada a él desde que tengo memoria.

¡Lo único que faltaba! Se conocían desde la infancia, tenían una larga historia.

¿Y que tenía ella?

2 semanas de antigüedad, en las que se había comportado como una arpía renuente.

Un enamoramiento infantil que obviamente no sería correspondido.

Una triste excusa para verlo más que una alumna normal que terminaría apenas pasara el concurso de canto.

En otras palabras, no era rival para ella.

-¿Sabes que te quedas callada mucho tiempo?-Escuchó de nuevo la voz de la ojimiel que sonreía frente a ella, no se dio cuenta el momento en que se acercó.

-Lo siento, es que… Nunca antes había estado en una casa tan grande.-Mintió.- Y estoy algo sorprendida.

-A ver, déjame verte bien.-De repente, ignorando el comentario de Lucy la tomó por las mejillas y la miró fijamente a los ojos.-¡Eres muy linda!

Lucy, desconcertada por la repentina inspección de su rostro, se sonrojó un poco.

Aki se separó y dio vueltas alrededor de Lucy analizando sus ropas.

Lucy vestía medias blancas, una minifalda del mismo color con holanes, una blusa de algodón con botones grandes al frente y una saco negro con un cinturón bajo su pecho estilizando su figura.

Aki reparó en los senos de la muchacha con una mirada penetrante, tanto, que la rubia se sintió desnuda bajo su visión.

Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho para evadir la mirada de la ojimiel.

La misma se irguió e hizo un puchero.

-Si que son grandes. ¿Son naturales?

-¡Claro que lo son!-Respondió la rubia, ofendida.

-¡Pues que genética tienes! Eres la primera que conozco con pechos más grandes que los míos.

Lucy no pensaba que eso fuera un gran logro, pero se consoló, era lo único en lo que la había derrotado.

-A propósito.-Continuó Aki.-No me has dicho tu nombre.

-Lucy, Lucy Heartphilia.-Respondió la rubia.

La albina la miró con estupor.

-¿Luc…

-¡Mierda!-Se escuchó detrás de ellas, seguido por el estruendo de algo rodar por las escaleras.

Aki suspiró y volvió al recibidor seguida por Lucy para ver el cuerpo del pelirrosa tirado al pie de las escaleras.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que bajes los escalones uno a la vez?-Le reprochó con fastidio al levantarlo por la oreja.

-¡Ayayayayayay!-Dijo Natsu retirando la mano de la albina de su oreja y frunciendo el ceño.-Así es más rápido.

Buscó a Lucy con la mirada, la encontró detrás de la albina y sacó una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Lista Lucy?-Le preguntó animoso.-¡Sígueme! ¡El estudio está arriba!

La rubia sonrió y se ganó una mirada suspicaz de Aki.

-¡Claro!-Respondió con entusiasmo.

Subió las escaleras detrás de Natsu.

-¿Puedo acompañarlos?-Una voz interrumpió su andar y, por inercia, se dio la vuelta.

-No.-Dijo Natsu tajante.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-Preguntó suplicante.

-Porque vas a distraerla.-Respondió con seriedad.

-¡No! ¡Me portaré bien lo prometo!-Rogó y miró a Natsu con ojos tiernos.-¿Por favor?

Natsu suspiró cansado y miró a Lucy.

-¿Tu que dices?

¿Qué que decía? Ese era el único momento íntimo que podía tener con Natsu, lo que menos necesitaba era a su novia con ellos, no podría cantar correctamente y lo sabía.

-Déjala que venga.-No quería despertar sospechas, si Aki se daba cuenta de los sentimientos de Lucy probablemente prohibiría a Natsu volver a darle clases privadas.

Natsu se encogió de hombros y subieron.

El estudio estaba en último piso de una casa de 6 pisos.

Lucy quedo con la boca abierta cuando abrieron la puerta.

La estancia podría compararse fácilmente a estar sobre las nubes.

Una gran alfombra algodonada de impecable color blanco.

No había techo, el estudio se encontraba en una especie de domo de cristal.

El sol iluminaba con enorme brillo la estancia, haciéndola casi deslumbrante.

En el centro de la habitación, al igual que en el aula, había un piano de cola blanco, rodeado de diversos instrumentos.

Las paredes se adornaban con cuadros, posters y afiches de diferentes artistas y bandas.

Michael Jackson, Queen, Guns and roses, Jimmy Hendrix, Bob Marley, The Beatles, Bon Jovi, Beethoven, Vivaldi, Lady gaga, Adele, Led zeppelin, Axl Rose, Mozart, Avril Lavinge, Simple plan, Coldplay, Radiohead, Rihana, El tri, Soda stereo, Nirvana, Pavarotti, Green day, Evanescense, Metallica, Rolling stones y Elvis Presley eran algunos de los que ella podía identificar.

Y en la pared que quedaba frente a la puerta, colgada debajo de lo que identificó como un cuadro de la antigua banda de Natsu _Dragon firework_ había una guitarra.

Una majestuosa guitarra con la forma de las alas de un ángel y un marco de oro algo desgastado.

La sencillez y a la vez suntuosidad de la sala provocaba a Lucy una paz interna sorprendente.

-¿Ves lo que digo?-Se escuchó la voz de Aki.-Sólo es realmente cuidadoso cuando se trata de su música, casi nunca me deja entrar aquí y cierra con llave.-Miró a Natsu con malicia.-Yo insisto en que tiene revistas porno escondidas y no quiere que las encuentre.

-¡No es cierto!-Fue la respuesta de Natsu, que incluía además, un sonrojo, un pataleo y un puchero infantil.

-¿No es adorable?-Le preguntó a Lucy.

-¿Por qué diablos no me dejas en paz? ¡Me haces perder respeto!

Aki soltó una carcajada.

-Como si alguien te respetara.

Lucy los miró atónita, no era una muy buena relación la que tenían esos 2 , ya habían peleado varias veces desde el momento en que llegó.

Natsu resopló y puso de nuevo su atención en Lucy.

-Como cantaste ya varias canciones ayer. ¿Qué te parece una un poco más difícil?

Lucy negó de forma enérgica.

-¿Por qué?-Se quejó Natsu en tono infantil.

-No me siento lista aun, Natsu.

El pelirrosa suspiró con cansancio y se sentó en el piano.

-Entonces intentemos con esto.-Comenzó a teclear.

Lucy conocía la melodía y le hacía gracia, también conocía la letra. Se colocó frente al piano.

¿Cómo era que Natsu siempre adivinaba su gusto musical?

_Dices que el sofá te trata bien_

_Aunque sea un poco frío_

_La cama no está mal_

_Aunque no estés._

**La canción comenzó bien, y Lucy sentía de nuevo la comodidad de estar junto a Natsu.**

**Como si fueran ellos dos solos en el mundo**

_Lo hecho, hecho está_

_Y la verdad hicimos mucho daño_

_No busco a quien culpar_

_¿Ya para que?_

**Pero no lo eran.**

**Y se dio cuenta de eso cuando Aki se sentó al lado de Natsu y apoyó su mejilla en el hombro.**

_Presiento que_

_No hay marcha atrás_

_Sé que esta vez_

_No hay marcha atrás_

**Una sensación extraña se apoderó de Lucy sin que lo pudiera controlar.**

**Y afectó a su canto.**

_Antes_

_De que echemos_

_Las maletas a la calle_

_Y bajemos el telón_

**Natsu abrió los ojos al notar el desafinar de Lucy. **

**Y la miró con estupor sin dejar de tocar.**

_Si tú te vas y yo me voy_

_Ya no hay más remedio_

_Si tú te vas y yo me voy_

_¿Con quién se queda el perro?_

El pelirrosa dejó de tocar y miró a Lucy durante unos segundos.

-¡Fue por eso que te dije que yo te llevaba!-Acusó de repente sorprendiendo a la rubia.-¡Pasaste frío ayer caminando a casa y ahora estás ronca!

-Yo…-Trató de excusarse Lucy, pero Aki interrumpió.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ensayaron ayer?-Fue lo que preguntó.

-Como cuatro horas.-Respondió Lucy.

Aki le dio a Natsu un golpe en la nuca con la palma abierta.

-¡No es por el frío! ¡Sobre esforzaste su voz! ¡Idiota inconsciente!

-¡Yo no forcé su voz! ¿O si?-Preguntó a Lucy con mirada suplicante.

-¡Claro que lo hiciste idiota!-Aki le dio otro golpe que lo mandó de boca al teclado, provocando un sonido desagradable.

-¡YA DEJA DE GOLPEARME! ¡MALDICIÓN!

Aki le sacó la lengua y a Natsu se le hinchó una vena en la sien.

-¡Ya estoy…

-¡Por favor! ¡No peleen por mi culpa!-Rogó Lucy.

Aki la miró sonriente.

-No te preocupes. Siempre peleamos.

-¡Pero eso no está bien!-Afirmó la rubia.-¡Las parejas no deben pelear tanto! ¿Qué pasa si algún día tienen hijos y los ven pelear? ¿Qué ejemplo es ese?

Aki y Natsu miraron a Lucy como si le hiciera falta un tornillo.

-¿Pa-pareja?-Articuló Aki con dificultad y un gesto enfermizo.-Natsu-nii y yo. ¿Pareja?

Ambos se giraron al lado contrario del piano e hicieron el ademán exagerado de vomitar.

Aki se levantó con violencia del banquillo y miró a Lucy con gesto de incredulidad.

-¿Insinúas que yo podría enamorarme de un bicho sin cerebro como este?

-¿O que a mi podría interesarme está mujer fastidiosa?

La cara de Lucy daba entender que no comprendía para nada la situación.

-¡Él es mi hermano!

Su hermano.

Natsu era su hermano.

¡NATSU ERA SU HERMANO!

Y de nuevo afloraban aquellos sentimientos dentro de la rubia, sencillamente eran inevitables.

Y difíciles de disimular.

No pudo contener aquella sonrisa.

Y los Dragneel lo notaron.

Pero cada uno la interpretó de manera diferente.

-¿Ya estás más animada Lucy?-Preguntó Natsu con ilusión.-¿Quieres intentarlo otra vez?

-¡Si!-Afirmo sin esforzarse por disimular.

-¡Bien! ¡Aquí vamos de nuevo!

Comenzó una melodía suave y rítmica.

Lucy tomó aire, cerró los ojos y empezó a cantar.

_Easy come easy go that's just how you live  
Oh take, take, take it all but you never give  
Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss  
Had your eyes wide open  
Why were they open? _

**Se notó al instante el cambio en la forma de cantar de Lucy.**__

Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash  
tossed it in the trash you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
cause what you don't understand  
Is I'd catch a grenade for ya

**Tomó de Nuevo su lugar sentándose sobre el piano y miró por la ventana sin dejar de cantar.**_  
Throw my hand on the blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya  
See I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes I would die for ya baby, but you won't do the same.._

Black, black, black and blue beat me till I'm am numb  
Tell the devil I said hey when you get back to where  
you're from  
Bad boy, bad boy that's just what you are, yeah  
You smile in my face then rip the breaks out my car

Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash 

**Algo que Aki notó, y Natsu no, fue que cada vez que él se perdía en la música como era su costumbre, Lucy lo miraba fijamente.**_  
You tossed it in the trash yes you did  
To give me all your love  
Is all I ever asked but what you don't understand  
Is I'd catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on the blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya  
I would go through all this pain yeah  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes I would die for ya baby, but you won't do the same.. _

**Más bien, que se lo comía con los ojos.**_  
If my body was on fire  
Oh you would watch me burn down in flames  
You said you loved me you're a liar  
Cause you never ever ever did baby._

**Pero cada vez que Natsu alzaba la vista, ella apartaba la mirada, avergonzada.**

_Cause I'd catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on the blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya  
I would go through all this pain yeah  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes I would die for ya baby, but you won't do the same._

_You wouldn´t do the same…_

_Oh! You never do the same!_

_No, no, no, Oh!_

Natsu dejó de tocar y miró a su alumna con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Cada día mejoras más Lucy! ¿De verdad no quieres tratar con algo más difícil?

-Por ahora, sólo quiero acostumbrarme a cantar.-Respondió con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

-¡Aaaaahhh!-Un grito repentino los asustó a ambos.-Natsu-nii ¿Alimentaste a Happy?

El pelirrosa se sorprendió.

-¿No era tu turno?-Le dijo, ofuscado.

-¡Torpe!-Dijo dando un coscorrón en su cabeza.-¡Ve a darle de comer! ¡Ahora!

-¿Ahora?-Preguntó Natsu mirando a Lucy de reojo.-¿No puedo hacerlo más tarde? Ahora estoy…

-Ahora.-Interrumpió Aki.-Cuando estás con la música tardas horas, Happy morirá de hambre.

-¿Y no podrías hacerlo tú?-Preguntó, suplicante.

-Claro.-Dijo la menor Dragneel con una sonrisa de malicia.-Pero…Me deberás una.

A Natsu le bajó una gotita de sudor por la sien a la vez que se ponía pálido.

Deberle un favor a su hermana era terrible.

Una vez lo había enviado a comprar tampones a la farmacia.

La farmacia que estaba al lado de la tienda de música en la que en ese momento se estrenaba el nuevo álbum de su banda.

No había peor escenario que el guitarrista y cantante de la banda que provocaba la saturación en la tienda saliera del siguiente local con una caja de tampones en la mano.

Y que aun así lo detuvieran para que firmara el disco recién comprado.

En otra ocasión lo había obligado a cargar con su lencería en bolsas transparentes, en el camino a casa se topó con algunas fans que le pidieron una foto de recuerdo.

Y que se ofrecieron a modelar las pantaletas y sostenes de su hermana para él.

Lo que le resultó incómodo.

También estaba la ocasión en la que tuvo que sustituirla como niñera de los vecinos.

Después de cambiar pañales, limpiar vómitos, y un "accidente" junto a la bacinica se planteó seriamente la idea de tener hijos.

Y también la de pedirle otro favor a Aki.

-¡Vuelvo en seguida Lucy!-Gritó huyendo por la puerta.

Una vez que Natsu se alejó, Lucy se dio cuenta de que Aki la miraba fijamente con un gesto de sospecha.

La puso bastante nerviosa.

-¿A ti…-Preguntó con la mirada fija.-…Te gusta Natsu-nii?

Lucy sintió el hervor de la sangre contra su rostro.

-¡¿Po-por que preguntas eso de repente?!

Aki la miró con un gesto de incredulidad.

-Esa reacción…¡¿En serio te gusta el idiota de mi hermano?! ¡¿Es posible?!

A Lucy le bajó una gotita de sudor por la nuca al escuchar las palabras de la ojimiel.

Alguna vez había escuchado que los hermanos nunca se consideraban atractivos entre sí.

Pero eso no le constaba, era hija única.

-¿Te gusta ese bicho? ¿De verdad?-Siguió sin poder creérselo.-¿Por qué? ¡Tú eres muy linda! ¡Puedes conseguir algo mejor!

-Yo…-Trató de excusarse la rubia.-A mi no…

-¡No quieras negarlo ahora! ¡Hasta un idiota lo notaría!

Alguien pateó la puerta y entró con un pequeño gato azul en los brazos.

-¡Mira Lucy! ¡Este es Happy! Dice. ¡Aye! En lugar de. ¡Nya! Es muy gracioso.-Miró a la ojichocolate que tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo con un notorio rubor.-¿Qué pasa Lucy? ¿Tienes fiebre?

Aki suspiró.

-Bueno, quizás uno no tan idiota.

-¿Ahora que dije?-Preguntó Natsu a la defensiva.

-Nada, nada.-Dijo Aki, obviamente cansada del infantilismo de su hermano mayor.-Sigan cantando, voy abajo a preparar algo de comer.

Y salió por la puerta.

De nuevo Lucy y Natsu estaban solos.

-Lucy.-Le escuchó decir con voz suplicante.

-¿Q-que?-Preguntó nerviosa.

-¿Podemos tratar con una lenta? Es para estudiar un poco mejor tu voz.

Lucy suspiró aliviada.

-Está bien.

Natsu saltó del asiento del piano y buscó algo entre los instrumentos.

Lucy lo vio volver, con una guitarra acústica de color blanco en una mano, y un pandero en la otra.

Le entrego el pandero a Lucy.

Rasgó las cuerdas de la guitarra con suavidad.

-No te culpo si no te sabes esta, es algo vieja.

Comenzó a tocar con suavidad.

Y a Lucy le sorprendió la afinidad que tenía con su maestro.

A pesar de que la canción era vieja, era una de las artistas favoritas de su madre, y varias de las canciones las había escuchado en su infancia.

Tocó el pandero siguiendo el ritmo a Natsu, quien la miró entre sorpresa y alegría.

Comenzó a cantar.

_Aunque te hayas ido sigues conmigo  
Siento el respiro de tu amor  
Con un triste suspiro  
Llega la noche  
Y me platica de los dos.  
Eterno fue lo que hubo entre tú y yo  
Que nunca un adiós se contempló_

__**Sintió la leve dificultad de la canción en la garganta, pero no le importó.**

**Realmente lo estaba disfrutando.**

_Entre el mar y una estrella  
Seguirás estando al filo de mis venas  
Te pondré algunas velas  
Para preguntarle a Dios cuando regresas_

__**No se dio cuenta el momento en que un violín tocado por Aki comenzó a tocar detrás de ella**

_Ya no me sabe el día  
Menos la dicha  
Se me entristece el corazón  
Lo que te extraño vida  
Y lo que sufro  
Es tan inmenso como el sol  
Te sigo amando en contra del rencor  
Aunque se muera mi alma de dolor_

**Y pasaba de nuevo, Lucy desviaba la mirada cada vez que captaba la de Natsu, casi como un reflejo.**

**Y está vez, Natsu también lo notó.**

_Entre el mar y una estrella  
Seguirás estando al filo de mis venas  
Te pondré algunas velas  
Para preguntarle a Dios cuando regresas_

**Observó como Natsu cerraba los ojos y se concentraba en el solo de guitarra.**

**En su cara notaba la paz y la tranquilidad del maestro que sólo aparecían cuando disfrutaba de la música.**

**Quería creer que era la única que podía apreciar aquel sentimiento en su rostro.**

**Y lo coreó en un tarareo que ensanchó la sonrisa del pelirrosa.**__

na na na na na na na

Entre el mar y una estrella  
Seguirás estando al filo de mis venas  
Te pondré algunas velas  
Para preguntarle a Dios cuando regresas

Entre el mar y una estrella  
Seguirás estando al filo de mis venas  
Te pondré algunas velas  
Para preguntarle a Dios cuando regresas

Natsu soltó la guitarra y le sonrió a Lucy.

Después miró a Aki con un gesto completamente distinto.

-¿Qué tu no ibas a hacer algo de comer?

-Se está cocinando. Además. ¿Cantar una de mis canciones favoritas sin mí? ¡Eso es cruel Natsu-nii!

Natsu bufó y concentró su atención de nuevo en Lucy.

-Lucy, me encanta tu voz. ¡Es muy versátil!¡Podrías cantar cualquier canción y sería maravillosa! ¡Eres increíble!

Ella sonrió ante el halago.

Se escuchó una campanilla de abajo.

-¡Está listo! ¡Natsu-nii, Onee-sama, bajen!

-¡Genial!-Natsu se apuró ante la promesa de comida.

Lucy se quedó paralizada en medio del estudio.

¿Ella había dicho "Onee-sama"?

Una vez abajo, ya recuperada del susto dado por la hermana menor del Dragneel, Lucy sintió su estómago rugir al sentir el aroma de la comida en la cocina.

Y era lógico, eran las cuatro de la tarde y ella no había probado alimento desde las 10.

Se sentó frente a Natsu en una mesa que estaba destinada a 8 personas y usualmente la ocupaban solo dos.

Lo que le pareció extraño.

Aki, sonriente, sirvió un plato de espagueti con un filete al horno frente a la rubia.

Sirvió lo mismo para ella…Y el triple de la cantidad para Natsu.

Lucy, comenzó a comer centrando la atención en su plato.

Hasta que escuchó sonidos extraños a su alrededor.

Y miró a Natsu que sorbía la pasta con desesperación y devoraba la carne casi sin masticar.

A Lucy le resbaló una gota de sudor por la nuca.

-¿Siempre come así?-Le susurró a Aki.

-No, se está mesurando, probablemente por ti, normalmente en este momento ya habría terminado.-Fue la respuesta de la albina.

Una vez terminaron de comer, Natsu insistió en seguir practicando, pero su hermana menor se lo negó, alegando que Lucy se cansaría, y que ningún humano merecía el castigo de pasar tanto tiempo junto a él.

Aki invitó a Lucy a sentarse en el sofá de la sala.

Natsu subió y dijo que volvería en unos minutos.

-¿Y, cómo fue?-Preguntó la albina con inocencia.

-¿Cómo fue que?-Respondió la rubia.

-¡No finjas! ¿Cómo fue que te enamoraste de…-Señaló escaleras arriba con gesto de incredulidad.-…Eso?

Lucy se ruborizó y hundió la mirada en la taza de chocolate caliente que le habían ofrecido.

-Pues…A decir verdad no me caía muy bien al principio, pero… Conocí otro lado suyo, vi su amor por la música, es tan grande como el que le tengo yo, me gusta mucho ver como se pierde en cada nota y en cada acorde, me gusta mucho la sonrisa que me muestra cuando termino de cantar, siento como si solo yo supiera que esa sonrisa existe.

Lucy alzó la mirada, y miró a la hermana menor de Natsu.

Sudó frío al ver sus ojos brillantes y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Esa era la misma reacción de Levy cuando le contó de su enamoramiento por el maestro de música.

Y lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era otra…

-¡Aliada!-Dijo Aki triunfante.-¡Seré tu aliada! ¡Te ayudaré a conquistar a Natsu-nii!

Más complicaciones.

Lucy se distrajo cuando sintió el pequeño cuerpo del gato azul sobre sus piernas.

-¡Hola!-Saludó mientras acariciaba la espalda del minino.-¿Happy, verdad?

-¡Aye!-Dijo el gato entre ronroneos.

-¡Que lindo!-Exclamó Lucy rascando su barbilla.

Se escucharon los pasos de Natsu bajando con rapidez las escaleras.

-¡Hey Lucy, te traje este CD para que ensayes en casa!

Frenó al lado del sillón viendo como Lucy le rascaba detrás de la oreja.

-¿Qué haces?-Le preguntó con cara de pocos amigos.

-Solo estoy acariciando a Hap..

-No te habla a ti.- Interrumpió Aki.-Le habla al gato.

Lucy hizo una mueca de extrañeza y Natsu seguía fulminando al felino con la mirada.

La rubia pensó que estaba loco y siguió mimando al pequeño gato.

Lo que no vio fue la sonrisa maliciosa que le dirigió a Natsu.

-¡Traidor!-Exclamó este señalando el regazo de Lucy.

En respuesta el gato se apretujo contra el pecho de Lucy, quien lo abrazó encantada despertando la furia de Natsu.

Con ojos malignos Natsu tomó el teléfono de la mesita.

-¿Hola, doctor Buredo? Natsu Dragneel…Me gustaría hacer una cita mañana para Happy… Estamos considerando lo de la castración…

El felino arqueó el lomo asustado y saltó del regazo de Lucy al sofá.

Natsu sonrió con satisfacción.

-Olvídelo doctor…Creo que será para después.

Colgó el teléfono y se sentó junto a Lucy.

-Te decía que grabé este disco para que ensayes en casa…

-Creo que ya me voy a casa Natsu.-Dijo Lucy poniéndose de pie, claramente molesta por haber sido separada del gatito.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-Reprochó Natsu con un semblante infantil.

-Necesito hacer algunas tareas.

-Yo te llevo.

-No.

-La verdad no creo que tengas otra opción, onee-sama.-Dijo Aki señalando la ventana.

¿Cuando era que había empezado a llover?

Natsu sonrió en señal de triunfo.

-Sígueme Lucy.-Le indicó.

Ella, resignada, fue tras su maestro.

Entraron en una cochera bastante grande.

Lucy tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no desencajar la quijada.

En esa cochera, que tenía dos pisos, había un Ferrari rojo, un lamborguini negro, un mustang azul eléctrico, una camioneta 4x4, una motocicleta ducati plateada, y 2 harleys gemelas color cereza.

Aparentemente Natsu era un fanático de los automóviles también.

Natsu eligió el lamborghini por ser el más cercano a la puerta e invitó a Lucy al asiento del copiloto.

Abrió la puerta de la cochera con un control automático.

Condujo camino a casa de Lucy por donde el sistema GPS le indicó.

-¿Crees que puedas cantar en tonos más bajos?-Le preguntó.

-No lo sé.

-Podríamos intentarlo.

-Natsu. ¿Por qué tu hermana no vive con tus padres?-Cambió de tema de repente.

-¿Eh? Porque es muy molesta y quiere vivir conmigo para fastidiar.

-¿Y por que lo permites?

-Mmmm-Meditó.-Por que no me gusta estar solo. Y aunque sea un fastidio, la quiero mucho.- Esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa.

Lucy volvió a sonreír, ese sentido de cariño fraternal también, sin que se diera cuenta, reforzó el cario que sentía por el profesor.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta estaban frente a la fachada de su casa.

Se sintió un poco decepcionada.

Sujetó la manija de la puerta pero antes de que pudiera bajar…

-¿Lucy, puedo hablar con tus padres?

-Vivo sola, Natsu.

-¿Sola? ¿Por qué?

-Es una muy larga historia.

-No tengo prisa.

-Pero aquí hace frío.

-Pues entonces entremos.

La lógica era irrebatible.

Natsu sacó un paraguas de la guantera, bajó él primero, y después abrió la puerta a Lucy sosteniendo el paraguas sobre ella para que no se mojara.

Lucy abrió la puerta del pequeño edificio de 2 plantas e invitó a Natsu a pasar.

Entraron a la sala que estaba pintada de azul cielo, en el suelo había una alfombra de color blanco afelpada, dos sillones de piel sintética de color blanco frente a una mesita de madera.

Frente a la cual había una estantería con una televisión mediana de plasma rodeada enteramente por libros, además de la música, la literatura también era la pasión de Lucy.

Natsu se sentó en el sillón.

-¿Te ofrezco algo?

-Ahora mismo lo único que quiero saber es porque vives sola.-Le respondió con seriedad.

Lucy suspiró y se sentó al lado de Natsu.

-Pues, cuando tenía cuatro años, fui secuestrada.-Lo soltó con crudeza, sorprendiendo al pelirrosa.- No fue nada de cuidado, la policía logró capturar al ladrón y sólo me tuvieron cautiva por unas horas. Pero fue algo muy traumático para mis padres. Mi papá, que es el dueño de varios hoteles, está siempre ocupado, al igual que mi mamá, que es diseñadora de modas, así desde el día que me raptaron no me dejaban salir de casa, contrataban maestros para mí, no convivía con niños de mi edad, solo me la pasaba con mi nana, virgo, cuando estuve harta, les pedí a mis padres que me dejaran salir y vivir sola, no sabes lo mucho que se alarmaron, pero yo me negaba a seguir en ese estado, quería libertad, así que los convencí, pero accedieron con una condición, viviría sola durante un año de prueba, después volvería con ellos y tendría permiso para salir, hasta que fuera mayor de edad. Así que justo ahora…Hay algunas personas vigilándome.

No se detuvo ni un momento a observar a Natsu, quien estaba bastante sorprendido, sentía que si paraba, ya no podría continuar.

El chico la miró ofuscado.

Después sonrió.

-Me alegra que confíes en mí.

Logro sonrojar a Lucy de nuevo.

-¡Como sea! ¡Ya sabes porque vivo sola! ¡Vete!

Lo empujó por la hasta la puerta y lo obligó a salir por ella.

Vio como a lo lejos Natsu se despedía con la mano y se alejaba en el auto.

Se dedicó a hacer las tareas escolares durante una hora.

Después el teléfono sonó .

-Hola mamá.-Dijo cuando contestó.

-¡_Hola estrellita! ¿Cómo estás?_

-Muy bien mamá. ¿Cómo están tú y papá?

-_Estamos bien, pero te extrañamos mucho._

-¿Dónde están ahora?

_-En Inglaterra. Lo siento linda, la próxima semana no podremos visitarte._

-No se preocupen. Solo cuídense mucho. ¿Si?

-_Lo mismo te digo yo a ti. ¿Qué has hecho?_

-Pues, he estado ensayando con el maestro de música.

-_¿No dijiste que te caía mal?_

-Pues…Si, pero tuve algunos problemas y voy a cantar en un concurso para ganar puntos extra.

-_¿Y no te molesta? ¿No te hace nada malo verdad?_

Lucy rió.

-Él no es así. Sólo es infantil. De hecho se las ha arreglado para caerme bien.-_"Bastante bien"_

_-Que bien por ti hija, sé muy bien cuanto amas la música. ¿Cómo se llama?_

_-_Na…

La respuesta de la rubia se vio interrumpida por el sonido de un timbre.

-¡Mira! Acaba de tocar la puerta, pero no sé que quiera.

Lucy abrió la puerta y hasta entonces se dio cuenta de que Natsu venía acompañado de dos maletas.

-¡¿Y eso?!-Preguntó Lucy con sorpresa.

-¡Viviré un tiempo contigo Lucy! ¡Así podremos ensayar más seguido!

-¡No decida las cosas por ti mismo! ¡No puedes vivir aquí!

-¿Por qué? Si vives sola.

-¡Pero la casa no es mía torpe!-Reclamó la rubia.-¡Necesito permiso de mis padres!

-Pues habla con ellos…-Miró el teléfono en la mano de Lucy.-¿Son ellos verdad?

Le arrebató el teléfono a Lucy y la mantuvo alejada con la mano derecha.

-¿Hola?...¿Con quién Hablo?...¡¿Layla?! ¡Soy Natsu!...¡Si! ¡Yo soy el maestro de música de Lucy!...Es una larga historia. Pero quería preguntarte si puedo quedarme con Lucy hasta el día del concurso… Para que mejore su canto. ¡Si se esfuerza realmente puede ganar!... ¡Muy bien entonces! ¡Hasta luego!

Le dio el teléfono a Lucy.

-Quiere hablar contigo.-Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Mamá?

_-Estrellita, Natsu se quedará contigo unos días._

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué? Más bien ¿Cómo es que conoces a Natsu?

-_Durante una de sus giras fue uno de mis modelos, es un buen muchacho, no te dará problemas._

-¡No parece que lo conozcas tan bien mamá! ¡Él…

-¡_Lo siento estrellita! ¡Tengo una junta con la firma de ropa! ¡Suerte en tu concurso! ¡Te amamos!_

-¡Mamá! ¡Espera!-La conexión se perdió

Lucy miró al sonriente muchacho que cerraba la puerta tras él.

_"Y ahora. ¿Qué va a pasar?"-_Se preguntó.

**Fin cap 3.**

**Me quedó bastante más largo de lo que esperaba…**

**Lamento mucho el error que cometí la vez pasada! No puse el nombre de las canciones!**

**Bueno, entiéndanme, eran las 2 de la mañana y tenía examen al día siguiente!**

**Pero ahora no lo olvidaré.**

**Las canciones de este cap son: "¿Con quien se queda el perro?" De Jesse y Joy. "Grenade" De Bruno Mars. Y "Entre el mar y una estrella" de Thalía.**

**Las de él cap pasado fueron: **

**"Inolvidable" de Reik, "Everytime we touch" de cascada (Versión clásica) "Chocolate" De Jesse y Joy y "De donde sacas eso?" de Ha-Ash.**

**Espero que estén disfrutando la historia!**

**_Infinity Infinytum: _****¡Pues ya ves! ¡No es Lissana! Y la verdad tampoco me parece que la pareja de Sting y Lucy tenga mucho sentido, en ****_ mi mejor amigo Salamander_**** solo los emparejé porque quería a alguien a quien no me doliera que Natsu apaleara. ¡Sting! ¿Quién más? **

**_Gabe Logan: _****Ninguna de las 2 amigo, personaje 100% original, y si ¡Arriba el Nalu!**

**_Alex Darklight: _****Emmmmm…. ¿Ok? Me das un poquito de miedo, pero me alegra que te parezca interesante, trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible.**

**_AgathaxB: _****Porque necesita suspenso :) Aquí está tu cap! Ojalá te haya gustado!**

**_kami-haruka: _****Siiiii, pobrecita, la verdad no me gusta hacer sufrir a Lucy…Demasiado :) **

**_happy-sensei11:_**** Pues ya te dejé aquí un poco más y me alegra que te guste! Crees que tardé demasiado?**

**_MajoDragneel: _****Pues la verdad, yo si que me enamoraría de Natsu-sensei, aunque Lucy me mate, nopi, no era Yukino, te sorprendí?**

**_NeePulgaah-Chan: _****Ya te dejé los títulos de las canciones mas arribita, y aquí Lissana sobra, por ahora. ¡Que bueno que te guste!**

**_Cristi Sora Dragneel: _****Espero que haya tardado mucho! Y me alegra mucho que te guste! Volví a dejarte con la curiosidad :) Es que ya no siento mis deditos por el frío.**

**_MerryHannonNyan: _****Jijijjiji! Siiii, soy mala, muy mala muajajajaa ok no, Ahora tu lo sabes tambien! Espero que te haya gustado el cap!**

**_Heero Root:_****Pues estuviste cerca, es su hermanita :) tanta gente me decía que era Yukino que pensé en incluirla, pero su personalidad no era la adecuada para este personaje, espero que te haya gustado este cap también! **

**_YourFan: _****Me alegra que te gusten tanto mis historias! Tus reviews me alegran! No me molestan! En cuanto a Ero-anik…. Por ahora está atrapada en lo profundo de mi mente… Ojalá no escape pronto, me cuesta trabajo volverla a encadenar y se desataría por varios caps, asi que por ahora no.**

**Por ahora.**

**_Tsundere'Kawaii: _****No está enamorado de Lissana! Ni de aki tampoco! Eso sería raro ._. No me gusta el incesto, y no, no eres la mas apropiada para decirme que actualice pronto, aun espero la continuación de nekonekoneko! La señorita inspiración sigue conmigo gracias! Ojalá te haya gustado este cap!**

**_Ana Lucy_****: No Lissanas here! Y Perdón por lo de las canciones! Te juro que casi babeaba sobre el teclado por el sueño! Prometo no volver a tardarme jamás! **

**_lucy dragneel: _****Creo que este me quedó bastante Largo! Te gustó? Y Pues Holaaaaa! :D**

**_x10go: _****Pues ojalá te siga gustando!**

**Ya-nee! °w°**

**Reviews?**


	4. Felices fiestas sensei!

**¡Volví! °w°**

**¡Soy una persona muy feliz!**

**¿Saben por qué? ¡Porqué ya salí de vacacioneeeeessss!**

**¿Saben lo que eso significa? :3**

**Ero Anik: ¿Qué verás hentai cuando no haya nadie?**

***Sonrojo* ¡NO!**

**Boku-Aniki: ¿Que andarás sin pantalones fingiendo que cantas canciones de Bob Seger mientras usas una de las camisas blancas de tu papá?**

**Eh…No. Aunque…. *Sacudir cabeza* No. Definitivamente no.**

**MoeNika-chan: ¿Qué conseguirás un guapo novio y en sus brazos escaparás del frío del invierno admirando un bello atardecer?**

***Aura depresiva* Yo creo que no.**

**¡Significa que podré escribir y actualizar más seguido!**

**Pues realmente quería subir esto como un especial de navidad…Pero ya no es navidad.**

**Así que tuve que pensar en otra cosa.**

**Aquí lo tienen y ojalá lo disfruten!**

**Cap 4. Felices fiestas sensei!**

-¡Natsu-nii! ¡Ven a ayudarme!-Se escuchó desde afuera.

-¿Eh? ¿No puedes hacerlo sola?

-¡Ven acá y ayúdame, o te acusaré con Erza!

Natsu perdió el color de las mejillas.

-¡Voy!

Lucy aun no digería bien lo que estaba pasando.

Aki entró por la puerta cargando una maleta mediana.

-Oi, onee-sama. ¿Puedo decirte algunas cosas?

Lucy estaba tan abrumada que sólo asintió, se sentó en el sofá y le indicó a Aki que se sentara con ella.

-Debes saber unas cosas si vas a vivir con Natsu-nii…

-¡Yo no quiero vivir con Natsu!

-Pues lo siento por ti, cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza es más necio que una mula.

-¡Pero un profesor no puede vivir en mi casa! ¡En la escuela van a pensar cosas raras!

Natsu entró con un par de maletas más, una jaula de gato, y subió por la escalera sin pedir permiso a nadie.

-Pues ya es muy tarde, lleva la jaula de Happy, ya nada lo sacará de aquí.

-¡Tiene que ser broma! ¡Natsu no puede vivir aquí! ¡Los vecinos son…

-¡Silencio onee-sama! ¡Tengo que decirte cosas importantes!

Al ver la mirada de Aki Lucy se quedó callada.

-Ahora, por atención, estoy segura de que ya notaste que Natsu-nii se comporta como un niño.

-¿Alguien podría no darse cuenta?

-Shhhh.-Siseó Aki con un dedo sobre su boca.-Pon atención. ¿Tienes un solo baño?

-No.-Dijo Lucy sin entender aún.-Hay uno en mi cuarto, uno en la sala y uno en el cuarto de invitados.

Aki suspiró.

-Menos mal. Ahora, escucha bien, Natsu-nii carece pudor, no le importará si tú estás en el baño cuando él quiera entrar, puede incluso que alguna vez quiera bañarse contigo.

-¡¿EHHHHH?!

-Nunca le ha dado morbo un cuerpo desnudo, ni que lo vean tampoco, pero tranquila, voy a prohibirle que ande desnudo o en calzoncillos por ahí.

-¡¿Él hace eso?!

-Cuando te vayas a dormir, cierra la puerta.

-¿P-por qué?

-Natsu-nii es sonámbulo.

-¿Y es agresivo?

-Sí, pero no cuando duerme, ese no es exactamente el problema…

-¿Rompe cosas o algo así?

-Pues no, pero…

-¿Qué? ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Natsu-nii tenía la costumbre de colarse en la cama de mamá y papá cuando era más pequeño. Y desde que me mudé con él también se cuela en la mía a veces.-Dijo ligeramente cohibida

Lucy se ruborizó.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sabemos, lo hace casi siempre cuando está estresado, pero ahí no termina el problema.

-¿Entonces?

-Pues…-Aki se rascó la nuca.-Tiene la costumbre de abrazar lo que tenga cerca, mamá, papá, yo, Happy, una almohada, su guitarra, lo que sea, sólo cuando está muy estresado se va a la habitación de otra persona buscando consuelo.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

-Pues…Probablemente se meta en tu habitación de noche si no la cierras, se cuele en tu cama y no te suelte, aunque… Quizá eso sea bueno para ti. ¿No?

-¡Claro que no! ¡No quiero que se cuele en mi cama!

-¿Ehhh?-Dijo con un deje de lástima en su voz.-¿Pero que Natsu-nii no te gusta?

-¡Shhhhh!-Siseó Lucy con pánico.-¡Baja la voz! ¿Y que si me gusta?

-Creí que tú querrías…

-¡Aunque me guste no dormirá conmigo!-Cruzo los brazos en una actitud elegante.-Yo soy una dama y no me rebajaré a ese tipo de cosas.

Aki enarcó una ceja.

-Claro, bueno Onee-sama eso es todo lo que tendía que decirte, aunque, también sería buena idea que e pusieras un candado al refrigerador.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque come como si lo fueran a colgar al día siguiente.

Aki se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, antes de salir se dio la vuelta y dijo:

-¡Buena suerte, Onee-sama!

-¡No soy tu onee-sama! ¡Llévate a Natsu de aquí! ¡No quiero que viva conmigo!-Gritó corriendo hacia la puerta para ver como Aki subía a una motocicleta y la saludaba al alejarse.

-¡Regresa! ¡No lo dejes aquí! ¡Aki! ¡Vuelve!

De eso hace ya semanas atrás

Y Lucy no quería recordar cómo había sido el día que volvieron a la escuela.

-Luuuuucyyyyyyy.-Escuchó la voz de Natsu adormilada.-¿Qué hora es?

Ella intentó fijarse en el reloj de su mesita de noche, lo notaba borroso.

-Son las… ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACES EN MI CAMA?!-Dijo notando el bulto adormilado que la abrazaba por la cintura.-¡SUÉLTAME! ¡NATSU!

El pelirrosa resopló sobre el cuello de Lucy y la soltó.

-Da igual. ¿Qué hora es?

Lucy miró el reloj con la cara sonrojada y abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡Maldición! ¡Faltan 20 minutos para las 8!-Gritó a la vez que se levantaba.

-¡Mierda!-Natsu también se levantó.

-¿Pero qué pasó? ¿Por qué mi alarma no sonó?

-Es que empezó a sonar a las 5 de la mañana, era muy temprano, así que lo apagué.

-¡Eres un tonto! ¡Me levantó a las 5 para tomar el autobús de las 7:30!

-¿Dos y media horas antes?

Lucy agitó su cabello con vanidad.

-Ser bella toma tiempo.

Natsu la examinó con la mirada un momento.

-A mi me pareces bonita ahora.

Lucy se sonrojó, Natsu la encontraba bonita incluso recién levantada.

Se dio la vuelta y hurgó entre su ropa buscando su uniforme intentando disimular.

-¡No te desvistas aquí! ¡Lárgate!-Le gritó a un Natsu cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía camisa.

-¡Ah! ¡Cierto! Mi ropa está en el cuarto de invitados.

Y salió con pasos veloces.

-¡Cierra la puerta! ¡Tonto!

Lucy cerró la puerta ella misma y se quitó la pijama con rapidez.

Se baño en menos de 5 minutos y vistió su ropa interior.

Se puso la falda y estaba en mitad de abrochar su camisa cuando la puerta se abrió con violencia.

-Lucy. ¿Has visto mi cabl…-¡Bam! Una pantufla de conejito se estrello contra la cara de Natsu.

-¡Sal de aquí!-Gritó Lucy cubriéndose con torpeza.-¡Toca primero! ¡Idiota!

Natsu se frotó la frente y la nariz en el lugar del impacto.

-¡Que escandalosa eres! ¡Sólo quería preguntarte donde está el cable de mi guitarra eléctrica!

-¡No debes entrar como si nada en la habitación de una chica! ¡Sobre todo si no es tu casa!-Le reprochó Lucy mientras terminaba de abrochar su camisa dando la espalda a Natsu.

-¿Lo has visto o no?-Le preguntó malhumorado.

-No.-Respondió Lucy molesta mientras se ponía el saco.

Natsu cerró la puerta con un azotón.

-Idiota.-Murmuró Lucy.

Entonces cayó en cuenta de algo.

-¡¿Cómo diablos se arregló tan rápido?!-Exclamó mientras se peinaba.

Había escuchado que lo hombres se vestían más rápido, pero eso era ridículo.

Recordaba el aspecto de Natsu.

Llevaba pantalones de mezclilla grises, tenis converse verdes, una camisa negra con llamas naciendo desde su vientre y una chamarra de cuero , además de un par de guantes rojo cereza sin dedos.

¿Es que acaso no se peinaba?

Recordó la revoltosa cabellera rosada, mientras cepillaba sus dientes en el baño privado de su habitación

Estaba claro que no.

Ahora que Lucy lo pensaba, Natsu tenía más el aspecto de un joven revoltoso que de un profesor de música.

Ella siempre había tenido el concepto que un profesor de música sería serio, con un traje de color gris y aburrido que aseguraba que la música moderna era solo ruido y que se deberían escuchar más a músicos como Beethoven o Mozart.

Natsu era bastante distinto de lo común.

¿Pero que se podría esperar de una antigua estrella de rock?

Salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras a la mayor velocidad que pudo.

Observó el reloj de pared. 7:50, maldijo internamente.

Tomó de la cocina una botella pequeña de jugo y le arrojó una a Natsu que la esperaba junto a la puerta de entrada.

Apenas salieron, Natsu se asustó con el grito que pegó Lucy.

-¡Diablos! Si ya se fue el autobús. ¡¿Cómo voy a llegar a tiempo a la escuela?! ¡Jamás llegaré, ni siquiera si corro!

Natsu la miró como si no creyera lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Qué no quieres que te lleve?-Preguntó señalando el lamborghini negro estacionado frente a la casa.

-¡Claro que no!-Le dijo Lucy golpeando el suelo con el pie.-¡Se darán cuenta de que estás viviendo conmigo!

-¿Y?

-¡¿Y?! ¡Es vergonzoso! ¿Sabes que hay algunas personas que creen que te gusto o que soy la favorita de tu clase?

-Lo eres.

Lucy se ruborizó.

-¡No importa! ¡No puedo llegar a la escuela conti…¡BÁJAME! ¡QUE ME BAJES TE DIGO!

Natsu acarreaba a la escandalosa alumna sus brazos, abrió la puerta del copiloto del auto, coló a Lucy por ella y le abrochó el cinturón de seguridad.

Después entró él por la puerta del conductor, encendió el auto y aceleró.

Lucy hizo un puchero.

Natsu encendió la radio, y se escuchó la canción _Imagine_ de John Lennon.

Sonrió ampliamente mostrando una dentadura perfecta.

Lucy se estremeció por dentro, esa sonrisa le doblaba las rodillas.

Y jamás lo admitiría, no con ese idiota.

Y lo sabía, aun en el automóvil, no llegarían a tiempo, les llevaría al menos 20 minutos llegar y ya sólo faltaban 5 para que iniciaran las clases.

-¡Ay no!-Exclamó Lucy de repente.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Natsu sin dejar de mirar la carretera.

-¡Tengo natación a primera hora! ¡Aquarius-sensei me matará por llegar tarde! ¡Y me obligará a dar 15 vueltas en la alberca!

Natsu sonrió de forma traviesa.

-Ya lo veremos.

Y Lucy tuvo que sujetarse del asiento cuando Natsu aceleró de repente.

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Baja la velocidad! ¡Vamos a matarnos!

-¡Entonces tendremos una buena excusa si llegamos tarde!-Gritó Natsu emocionado.

-¡Ahhhhh! ¡No! ¡Natsu! ¡No quiero morir!-Berreó Lucy aferrándose a su asiento con los ojos cerrados.-¡¿Cómo conseguiste la licencia de conducir?! ¡Estás loco!

-¡Cálmate Lucy! ¡Ya llegamos!

-¿Huh?-Lucy abrió los ojos dificultosamente para ver la entrada de el estacionamiento de la escuela.-¿Cómo fue que llegamos tan rápido?

-¡No pagué 650 mil por un caracol, Lucy!-Abrió la puerta y rodeó el auto para abrir la de Lucy.

Pero ella no bajó.

-¿Y ahora qué pasa? ¿No decías que tendrías problemas?

Lucy estaba roja y abrazaba su mochila.

-¡No quiero que me vean bajando de tu auto! ¿Es la primera vez que lo traes verdad?-Dijo mirando alrededor como los alumnos se arremolinaban cerca del auto con la boca abierta.-¡Si me ven bajando de aquí sospecharán algo!

-¿Y qué más da? ¡Lucy apúrate!

-¡De todos modos ya no tiene caso! ¡Ya voy 5 minutos tarde! ¡Y Aquarius-sensei me odia! ¡Estoy perdida!

-¡Pues yo te ayudo! ¡Pero baja! ¡Ahora!-Dijo jalándola de la mano.

-¡E-espera!

Apenas bajó del auto se escucharon algunos murmullos, sobre todo femeninos, Lucy sintió la sangre corriendo por su rostro, e imagino los rumores que correrían por los pasillos en minutos mientras caminaba con Natsu, quien aun no la soltaba.

-¿No llegarás tarde tú también, Natsu?-Le preguntó intentando zafar el agarre, sin lograrlo.

-No, de hecho yo no tengo clase hasta la tercera hora.

-¿Entonces, porque viniste conmigo?

-Pues…-No supo contestar.-Supongo que sólo fue por lo apurada que estabas, en realidad no importa, puedo preparar algunas canciones para que las cantes después mientras espero.

Llegaron al gimnasio de la escuela, más específicamente a la zona de alberca, donde ya el grupo de Lucy, chicos y chicas, esperaba en traje de baño las instrucciones de la estricta profesora.

A Aquarius parecieron llamearle los ojos cuando miró a Lucy.

-¡HEARTPHILIA!-Bramó.-¡5 minutos tarde! ¡¿Tienes alguna excusa?!

-Culpa mía, culpa mía.-Dijo Natsu sonriente.-Yo entretuve a Lucy unos minutos.

-¡Pues esos minutos le costarán 20 vueltas en la alberca!-Dijo Aquarius furibunda.

Lucy se deprimió.

-¡Por favor! Aquarius, sólo fueron 5 minutos. ¿No podrías hacer una excepción? –Preguntó Natsu sonriente.

-¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo?

Natsu se rascó la nuca.

-¿Por favor?-Preguntó con un tono de ruego.

-¿De verdad crees que eso funcionará conmigo?-Preguntó Aquarius con una vena saltando en su sien.

Repentinamente el celular de Natsu sonó.

-¿Hola? ¡Hola, Jenny-chan! ¿Lo de navidad? No sé si pueda…

-¡¿Es quien creo que es?!-Preguntó la profesora de natación con una mirada brillante.-¡¿Estás hablando con Jenny Realight?

-¿Uh?-A Natsu le vino una idea.-¡Sí! ¡Y me invitó a un evento en el restaurante Blue pegasus! ¡Me regaló 5 pases de entrada! Pero yo sólo necesito 3. ¡Ojalá supiera qué hacer con los otros 2!

A Aquarius se le iluminó la mirada.

-Pues, si no los necesitas, mi novio y yo…

-¡Pero no podré ir si Lucy está castigada! Supongo que tendré que devolvérselos a Jenny…

La peliazul se perturbó un poco y fingió una muy forzada sonrisa.

-¿Castigo? ¡Pero si sólo llegó 5 minutos tarde! ¡No puedo castigarla por eso! ¡Ve a cambiarte Lucy!-Indicó volteando a ver a la rubia.

Lucy dirigió una mirada incrédula a la profesora y después a Natsu.

Este sonrió y le guiño un ojo que decía: _"¡Te dije que yo lo arreglaría todo!"_

Lucy sonrió a Natsu y corrió a los vestidores.

-¡Le daré los pases a Scorpion! ¡Nos veremos el 24 de diciembre Aquarius!-Dijo Natsu despidiéndose a lo lejos.

A pesar de que Lucy se sentía contenta de que Natsu la hubiera salvado del castigo, se sentía incómoda escuchando los murmullos a su alrededor durante al clase de natación.

Y en la de matemáticas, cuando Natsu le llevó su celular, que aparentemente había olvidado en el asiento de su auto.

Y en la de inglés, durante de un debate, a mitad de su argumento se dio cuenta de que Natsu había cambiado el tono de su teléfono por _sweet child o´mine _de guns and roses cuando este le envió un mensaje.

¿Podrá haber escogido una canción más cursi?

Y como era la costumbre de Macao-sensei, tuvo que leerlo frente a la clase.

_"Lucy nos vemos en el almuerzo, probablemente nos quedemos después de clase hoy también, trataré de que terminemos antes de las 4:00 para que no te canses de nuevo. Natsu. PD. Fui a casa, Happy tuvo un "accidente" sobre la cama de invitados, tú entiendes._

_Yo lo limpiaré…más tarde"_

_Natsu._

Se empezaron a escuchar murmullos en la clase.

Lucy alcanzó a distinguir algunos.

_"¿Para qué Lucy no se canse? ¿Qué no se canse de qué?"_

_"¿El dijo "Fui a casa"? ¿Lucy y Natsu están viviendo juntos?"_

_"¡Lucy tiene una canción bastante linda para los mensajes del maestro de música! ¿No creen?"_

_"Cálmate, cálmate"-_Se decía Lucy intentando que el carmín de sus mejillas no se notara.-"_¡Natsu, eres un idiota!"_

¿Cómo fue que logró llegar a su casillero sin que la acosasen? Ni ella misma lo supo.

-¡Lu-chan! ¡Lu-chan!-Escuchó a Levy acercarse.-¡Me contaron que tienes un hijo que se llama Happy, que Natsu es su padre, que no sabía de su existencia, que ahora lo reconoce como su hijo, se casarán y que viven juntos! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Lucy estuvo al borde del desmayo al escuchar el gran escándalo que se había armado.

-¡Happy es un gato! ¡Y no voy a casarme con Natsu!

Levy quedó expectante, como esperando a que continuara.

-¡¿Qué?!-Le preguntó Lucy con irritación.

-¡¿ESO SIGNIFICA QUE SI ESTÁS VIVIENDO CON NATSU-SENSEI?!-Exclamó Levy.

Lucy le tapó la boca con ambas manos.

-¡SSHHHHHHH!-Le dijo.-¡Ya no quiero que nadie se entere!

-¿Estás viviendo con Natsu? ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?-Le preguntó Levy con un puchero.

-¡Por qué no quiero que se sepa!-Le susurró Lucy.-¡El prácticamente invadió mi casa!

-¿Pero que no tus padres eran muy estrictos? ¡Si se enteran, quizá hagan que Natsu pierda su trabajo!

-Ya lo saben.-Dijo Lucy con cierta depresión.-Mi madre estaba encantada cuando Natsu se lo preguntó.

-¿Cómo es que…

-Natsu fue uno de los modelos de mi madre en una gira, creo que son buenos amigos.

-¿Pero por qué Natsu quiso vivir contigo en primer lugar?-La peliazul le dedicó una mirada traviesa.-¿No será que…

-¡No! ¡No es nada de eso! ¡Natsu insiste en estar más tiempo conmigo para ensayar mi voz!

-Sí, claro.

-¡Levy-chan!

-Hablando del rey de roma.-Dijo Levy señalando atrás de Lucy.-Por allá se asoma.

Lucy se dio la vuelta y vio que Natsu se acercaba con su típica sonrisa.

-Gajeel me espera para el almuerzo. ¡Suerte Lu-chan!-Le gritó Levy a lo lejos.

-¡Levy-chan! ¡No me dejes sola!

-¡Lucy!-Le dijo Natsu cuando finalmente llegó rodeándole los hombros con un brazo.-¡Vamos a almorzar!

-¡No me abraces!-Le reclamó retirando su brazo.

-¿Uh? ¿Por qué?

-¡No me preguntes porque! ¡Hay rumores extraños en toda la escuela! ¡Te dije que fueras discreto!

-¿Rumores? ¿Y eso que importa?

-¡Natsu! ¡Estás arruinando mi reputacio…

-¡Mierda! ¡Es tarde! ¡Vamos Lucy!-La tomó de la mano y corrió por el pasillo con ella.

-¡Espera! ¿A dónde me llevas?

-¡Te dije que rías a almorzar conmigo!

-¡Pero la cafetería está del otro lado!

-¿Y quien habló de la cafetería?

Lucy fue arrastrada hasta el estacionamiento, donde Natsu de nuevo la subió en su auto, y antes de que pudiera protestar ya estaban en la carretera.

-¿A dónde me llevas?

-¡Ya verás! ¡Es un lugar divertido!

-Estoy segura de que toda la escuela vio cuando salimos.-Se atormentó Lucy.-¡Ahora habrá más rumores!

-¿Y qué importa lo que piensen los demás?

-¡Natsu! En la escuela están pensando que somos pareja.

-¿Y qué?

-¡Es vergonzoso!

-A mí no me da vergüenza.

-Pero a mí sí.

-Pues no sientas vergüenza.

-¡Lo dices como si fuera fácil!

-¡Llegamos!-Aclamó Natsu ignorando a Lucy.

Lucy miró por la ventana y vio un restaurante bastante extraño.

Tenía forma de piano, era dorado y estaba rodeado de jardines.

¿Cómo fue que nunca lo vio?

Aunque en realidad llevaba poco tiempo viviendo en esa ciudad.

-¡Vamos Lucy!

Lucy estaba maravillada y siguió a Natsu con una sonrisa.

-¡Ven por acá!-Natsu la guió hasta una fuente que tenía una forma extraña.

Dorada también, era coronada por un arpa, rodeada por objetos metálicos de color plateado que recordaban a trompetas de diferente forma y profundidad, descendía en holanes que se parecían a los pétalos de una rosa, en la base, de marfil, había. ¿Teclas de un piano? Y antes de llegar a ellas, algunas cuerdas finas, también algunas salientes que daban dirección a una superficie plana que parecía ser de madera hueca.

-Nunca entenderé el arte moderno.-Dijo Lucy.

Natsu rió.

-No es arte moderno, es una fuente, pero es una fuente especial.

-¿Especial?

-Sí, mira.-Se acerco a uno cuadros de mármol azul eléctrico en el suelo.-Pisa uno, el que sea.

Lucy, con un poco de recelo pisó uno de los cuadros.

Cuando la fuente comenzó a funcionar, Lucy sonrió por la sorpresa.

-¡Música!-Dijo riendo.- ¡Es una fuente musical!

Natsu sonrió en respuesta.

-¿Y conoces la canción?-Preguntó el pelirrosa.

-Si.-Dijo Lucy con un puchero conociendo las intenciones del profesor.

-¿Entonces…

Lucy suspiró, sonrió y comenzó a cantar

_I threw a wish in the well,  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell  
I looked to you as it fell,  
And now you're in my way_

**Lucy comenzó a imitar a la artista que salía en el video "fingiendo" que moría por Natsu.**

_I trade my soul for a wish,  
Pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this,  
but now you're in my way_

**El pelirrosa hizo el ademán de quitarse la camiseta, Lucy lo detuvo sonrojada con una gota de sudor en la sien sin dejar de cantar.**

_Your stare was holding',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?_

**Rió también cuando Lucy fingía abanicarse con su mano derecha para después esconderse detrás de la fuente.**

_Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe_

_It's hard to look right,  
At you babeh,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe_

_Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe_

_And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe_

**La rubia no se dio cuenta del momento en que Natsu la tomó de las manos y comenzó a bailar con ella, pero no lo rechazó.**

_You took your time with the call,  
I took no time with the fall  
You gave me nothing at all,  
But still, you're in my way_

_I beg, and borrow and steal  
Have foresight and it's real  
I didn't know I would feel it,  
But it's in my way_

_Your stare was holding',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?_

_Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe_

_It's hard to look right,  
At you babeh,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe_

_Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe_

_And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe_

_Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad_

_Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that  
I missed you so, so bad_

_It's hard to look right,  
At you babeh,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe_

_Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe_

_And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe_

_Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so so bad_

_Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that_

_So call me, maybe_

Al terminar la canción Natsu le dedico un aplauso una sonrisa que consiguieron sonrojarla más de lo que desearía.

-¿Por qué no habías cantado antes Lucy?

Ella miró hacia otro lado y no le respondió.

Natsu miró su reloj.

-Debemos darnos prisa, sólo nos quedan 25 minutos.

ÉL y Lucy caminaron por el sendero de teclas de piano que dirigían a la entrada.

Lucy miró el interior y tuvo que esforzarse por no desencajar la quijada.

El restaurante estaba hecho casi por entero de cristal coloreado y a causa del sol, los diferentes colores que iluminaban la estancia la hacían ver hermosa e iluminada.

Todas las mesas tenían la forma de algún instrumento, piano, guitarra, timbales, tambores, batería…

-¡Natsu! ¡Cuánto tiempo!-Dijo un hombre con el cabello ligeramente largo y barba de varios días, que estaba detrás de un mostrador con forma de xilófono, vestía un traje azul con corbata morada y una camisa negra.

-¡Hola Max! ¡Danos una mesa en la terraza!

El recepcionista resopló.

-¡Al menos pídelo por favor!

Abrió la boca con sorpresa cuando vio el puño que lo dejó en el suelo acercarse a su cara.

-¡Una mesa en la terraza por favor, fastidio!-Dijo sin dejar de sonreír con el puño aun alzado.

Lucy entró en pánico.

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Nos van a correr!

Natsu le sonrió.

-No creo, el restaurante es mío.

Y de nuevo Lucy se sorprendió.

Max se levantó del suelo frotándose la mejilla.

-¡¿Por qué me golpeas?!

-Porque es divertido golpearte.

Max resopló de nuevo, después miró a Lucy.

-¿Y quién es la chica que te acompaña?-Preguntó pícaramente.-Siempre te creí asexual. ¿Es tu novia?

-¡NO!-Gritó Lucy de repente asustando a ambos jóvenes.-¡Es mi maestro de música! ¡¿No ve mi uniforme?!-Dijo señalando su falda.

Max se encogió de hombros.

-Por aquí, por favor.-Dijo señalando una escalera que-para variar- subía en espiral con escalones que simulaban las teclas de un piano.

Subieron al lugar donde estaba la terraza, Max sentó a Natsu y Lucy en una mesa con forma de timbal junto a una ventana de cristal traslúcido.

Las sillas blancas tenían forma de arpa en el respaldo.

Lucy se sentó aun algo cohibida, y con miedo de que alguien los pudiera ver.

-Tranquila.-Le dijo Natsu con su habitual sonrisa.-Escogí la terraza porque los cristales de arriba están polarizados con un químico especial raro, o eso dijo Aki, no pueden ver hacia dentro.

Lucy suspiró y sonrió aliviada, quizá el no era tan tonto después de todo.

Entonces sintió el flashazo de la cámara.

-¿Qué haces?-Preguntó al ver la mini cámara de Natsu.

-Tomo una foto de tu sonrisa para subirla a facebook, Gray dijo que no podría hacerte sonreír, apostamos. ¡En tu cara cabeza de granizo!-Dijo triunfante.

-¡No subas esa foto! ¡¿Y quién diablos es Gray?!-Dijo Lucy molesta.

-Era el bajista de la banda, y mi mejor amigo. Aunque el idiota suele ser una molestia.

-¡Natsu! Hace mucho que no te veía por aquí.-Dijo la mesera al acercarse, una joven de cabello morado vestida con un vestido corto que simulaba a un traje con corbatín azul.

-¡Hola Kinana! ¡He estado ocupado!

-¡No importa mientras te pases de vez en cuando!-Miró a Lucy con interés y una sonrisa, lo que puso nerviosa a la estudiante.-¡Mucho gusto!-Le dijo con una leve reverencia.-¡Mi nombre es Kinana, un placer! ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Lucy.-Respondió con un leve sonrojo.-Mucho gusto.

-¿Eres la novia de Natsu?

Lucy se sonrojó en potencia.

-No-o, d-de sus alumm-mnas soy u-na.-Balbuceó.

Kinana sonrió y cubrió su boca ocultando una risilla.

-¿Lo de siempre Natsu?-Preguntó al pelirrosa.

-¡Si! ¡Y trae uno igual para Lucy!-Kinana lo miró con una expresión que indicaba que estaba a punto de llorar.-Por favor.-Suspiró Natsu.

La sonrisa de Kinana volvió, anotó en una pequeña libreta.

-Estará listo en poco tiempo, Natsu, Lucy-yoda-san.

Se inclinó y se fue con pasos gráciles.

-Oye Lucy, yo no sabía que te gustara tanto la música. Siempre estás muy enojada en mi clase.

-Es porque eres molesto y por culpa tuya soy el hazmerreír de la clase.

-¡Es porque tus reacciones son muy graciosas!

-¿Graciosas? ¿Cómo que graciosas?

En ese momento, de la nada apreció una banda que comenzó a tocar un jazz muy alegre, Lucy se estremeció de la sorpresa y cubrió su cabeza con el menú.

Natsu se rió abiertamente de ella cuando hizo un mohín.

-Así de graciosa.

Kinana llegó con una bandeja en sus brazos.

Dejo dos platos que contenían uno sándwich cortado en forma de guitarra, el otro lo mismo, pero eran 6 piezas.

Y dos copas con la forma de un micrófono antiguo que contenían un líquido verde.

Cuando dejó el plato de Lucy le susurró algo al levantarse.

-El tuyo no tiene picante, luego me das las gracias.

Lucy no comprendió sus palabras.

Comenzó a comer el sándwich, era delicioso, al igual que la bebida verde que resultó ser algo que allí llamaban "_blues soft" _sabía a manzana verde y menta.

Miró a Natsu comer la mitad de su sándwiches en una velocidad sorprendente, ella apenas iba por la mitad del suyo.

Engulló lo que quedaba de su comida a fuerzas, casi ahogándose.

Quería saber que era lo que Kinana no quería que probara.

-Natsu-Dijo en un suspiro al tragar el bocado.-Aun tengo un poco de hambre. ¿Podrías darme un poco del tuyo?

El pelirrosa miró con recelo y pena su plato (en el que quedaba medio sándwich) suspiró, y se lo ofreció a Lucy.

Sin quitárselo de la mano, Lucy sólo le dio una pequeña mordida.

_Fuego_

A eso sabía.

-¡QUEMA!-Exclamó abanicando su boca y bebiendo de un trago su bebida.

Natsu rió por la cara que puso Lucy.

Entonces caviló un momento la palabra que dijo la rubia.

-¿No te gusta el picante?-Preguntó ofendido.

-¡Si que me gusta! ¡Pero eso no es picante! ¡Es lava ardiendo!-Dijo con la lengua de fuera.

Natsu hizo un mohín y apretó un pequeño botón sobre la mesa.

Un compartimento se giró mostrando lo que parecía una pequeña computadora táctil.

-¿Y eso?-Preguntó Lucy.

-Te dije que íbamos a ensayar.-Puso un código de desbloqueo.- ¡Así que tenemos tiempo para al menos 2 canciones!-Volvió a sonreír.

Tocó la pantalla y una melodía comenzó a sonar.

Lucy se tensó.

_"Melodía lenta."_

Esto iba mal.

Tomó aire profundamente, cerró los ojos y comenzó a cantar.

_No me adhiero, no me opongo, yo supongo  
que no existen absolutos  
si en tu mano soy grandioso y diminuto_

No te quiero, si no quieres, no hay deberes  
hay amor y hay ilusiones  
no estás vivo si sólo hay obligaciones  
no hago caso a los que atacan  
porque nunca están en calma  
y no hago más que disfrutar de lo que doy  
y me gusta tanto, tanto lo que soy 

**La cara de Lucy transmitía paz.**

**Pero no habría los ojos.**__

Y es que soy parte de ti  
parte del mar, parte del manantial  
parte del bien, parte del mal  
parte de todo lo que hay.

No me espero, no me aguanto, me adelanto  
donde nadie se ha metido  
ni el temor ni el desamor me han detenido  
si tropiezas no me río  
si confío, aunque a veces me arrepienta  
sonreír es una luz que me alimenta  
me estremezco si me abrazas  
cada amigo es una casa  
con ventanas para ver en donde estoy  
y me gusta tanto, tanto lo que soy 

**Con mucha lentitud parecía abrir los párpados.**

**Y los volvió a cerrar con fuerza, a la vez que un sonrojo acudía a su rostro.**__

Y es que soy parte de ti  
parte del mar, parte del manantial  
parte del bien, parte del mal  
parte de todo lo que hay 

__**A Natsu le pareció extraño, intentó apoyar su mano sobre la de la rubia.**

**Pero ella la apartó bruscamente, como si le quemara.**

_Y es que soy parte de ti  
parte del mar, parte del manantial  
parte del bien, parte del mal  
parte de todo lo que hay  
parte de ti, parte del mar  
parte del manantial  
parte del bien, parte del mal  
parte de todo lo que hay_

No me adhiero, no me opongo, yo supongo  
que no existen absolutos.

Lucy abrió los ojos despacio y miró a Natsu, que aun tenía una mueca de confusión.

-Lucy. ¿Por qué cerrast…

-¡Natsu! ¡Es tarde! Tenemos que irnos!

El joven miró su reloj de pulsera, gruño y tomando a Lucy de la mano corrió con ella a la salida.

-¡PAGO DESPUÉS!-Gritó a Max.

Llegaron al estacionamiento, subieron al auto y se apresuraron a llegar a la escuela.

-¡Llevo retraso otra vez!-Se quejó Lucy.

-¿Qué clase te toca?-Preguntó el pelirrosa sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

Lucy caviló un momento.

-¡Literatura! ¡Que alivio! ¡Loke-sensei no me regañará!

A Natsu se le infló levemente una vena en la sien.

-¿Por qué?

-Dice que soy su alumna favorita.

Natsu pisó con fuerza el acelerador y Lucy se asustó.

Llegaron a la escuela y Natsu le entregó un sobre a Lucy.

-Dáselo a Loke, te excusará el retardo.

-Pero ya te dije que…

-¡Dáselo!

Lucy prefirió quedarse callada ante el tono de Natsu, tomó su mochila y se dirigió a la sala de literatura,

-¡Llegó nuestra estrella!-Escuchó al entrar en el aula.-¿A qué se debe tu tardanza querida Lucy?

-Disculpe Loke-sensei, pues…-Lucy había olvidado que la excusa implicaba el haber almorzado en un restaurante con Natsu.-¡Tengo un justificante!

-Vamos a verlo.-Sonrió el profesor sacando el suspiro de varias alumnas.

Loke tomó el sobre de las manos de Lucy, lo abrió y comenzó a leer.

A Lucy le intrigaron los gestos del profesor.

Primero sorpresa.

Después rabia cuando arrugó ligeramente el papel.

Luego se puso lívido como si algo lo hubiera asustado.

Al final recuperó su semblante de galán sonriente.

¿Qué diablos diría la carta?

-Todo en orden Lucy, puedes sentarte, no tienes retardo.

Ella extendió la mano esperando que le devolviera el sobre.

Una muy ligera gota de sudor resbaló por la sien del literario.

-Creo que será mejor que conserve esto.-Y lo guardo en el interior de su saco.

Lucy alzó una ceja y caminó a su lugar.

Podía sentir la mirada involuntaria del profesor siguiendo el vaivén de sus caderas.

Quizá debería usar una falda más larga.

O quizá podía sacar provecho de la atracción del maestro.

Se sentó en su pupitre junto a Levy y la saludó.

-¿Dónde estabas?-Preguntó.

-Con Natsu.-Respondió en voz baja con un leve sonrojo.

-¿En dónde?

-En un restaurante.

A Levy le brillaron los ojos.

-¿Te llevo a un restaurante? ¡Que romántico!-Exclamó.

-¡Levy-chan! ¡No hables tan alto!

-¿Algún problema, señoritas?-Preguntó Loke levantando la mirada del libro que narraba.

-N-no Loke-sensei.-Balbuceo Lucy mirando enojada a una culpable Levy.

-De acuerdo, entonces continúo. Durante el romanticismo los temas principales de literatura y poesía eran romance, muerte, soledad…

-¡VAYA A BUSCAR A MI HIJA! ¡AHORA!-Se escuchó la voz de un hombre afuera, interrumpiendo la lectura.

Lucy palideció.

-Señor, conserve la calma, en un momento yo…-Esa era la directora, Mavis Vermilion.

-¡DIRECTORA, HAGA QUE ESTE VIEJO ME SUELTE!- Y ese era Natsu.

No. Las cosas no iban a salir bien.

Se escucharon unos pesados pasos acercarse al aula.

La puerta se abrió con violencia dando paso a un gran hombre de traje café oscuro con corbata roja, bigote poblado y cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás.

Jude Heartphilia.

También conocido por Lucy como papá.

Arrastraba a Natsu por la parte trasera del cuello de su chaqueta.

-¡LUCY! ¡¿CÓMO ES ESO DE QUE ESTE TIPO ESTÁ VIVIENDO CONTIGO?!-Rugió.

-Hola.-Saludó Natsu a la clase moviendo la mano derecha.

-Lo siento estrellita, esto se salió un poco de control.-Esa era la voz de una mujer que también entro en el aula, de cabellos rubios, rasgos parecidos a los de Lucy, un poco más maduros, falda blanca hasta la rodilla, camisa de del mismo color y una chaqueta ceñida de satín color negro y tacones a juego.

Layla Heartphilia, madre de Lucy.

-¡Señor! ¡Tiene que salir de aquí!-Lo jaloneaba sin éxito la pequeña directora.

La clase entera estaba boquiabierta.

Lucy ardía en rubor.

Luego la rodeo un aura oscura.

-Lárguense ustedes 3 de aquí.-Susurró con voz aterradora.

Su padre y Natsu se pusieron lívidos.

Jude arrastró a Natsu fuera del aula casi en huída.

Lay rió y salió también junto a la directora.

Lucy se levantó de su asiento, miró a Loke que sólo asintió nervioso, y salió del aula.

Miró a la fila de personas que estaban en el pasillo.

-Quería mantenerlo en secreto. Acabas de arruinarlo todo, padre.

Jude palideció, cuando Lucy no lo llamaba "papi" o "papá" cosas malas pasaban.

-Relájate estrellita.-Trató de calmarla Layla.-Es sólo que tu padre se sobresaltó un poco con la noticia.

-¿Qué no estaban en Inglaterra?

-Pues…-A Lay le resbaló una gotita de sudor por la sien.-Cuando le dije a tu padre que Natsu viviría contigo… Él mismo pilotó el Jet privado, decía algo de "retorcer el cuello del guitarrista idiota" "O aplastar a la lagartijilla que se hacía llamar dragón si tocaba a su hija".

-¡¿A quien llaman lagartijilla?!-Bramó Natsu sacudiéndose del agarre de Jude.

Lucy caminó despacio hasta su padre, lo tomó de las solapas de su camisa y lo jaló para obligarlo a mirarla al rostro.

-No viniste cuando gané el premio de literatura, no respondiste a la carta que te envié el día del padre, No fuiste a 3 de mis recitales de violín y piano, ni siquiera a la estúpida súper fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa carísima que mandaste a organizar para mí, todo por tu jodido trabajo. Y ahora. ¡¿Piloteas un maldito avión tú mismo sólo porque mi maestro de música está viviendo conmigo?!

Jude miró al suelo con culpa.

-Lo siento.-Fue todo lo que dijo.

-¿Lo sientes padre? Acabas de humillarme frente a toda la clase por un berrinche. ¿Y lo sientes?

Layla se acercó a su hija y le posó la mano sobre el hombro.

-No seas tan dura con tu padre, él se preocupa mucho por ti, pero es que no sólo tú dependes de él, podría abandonar la empresa sin problemas ahora, el dinero que ya tenemos bastaría para mantenernos, pero muchas personas perderían su trabajo, y él es el líder, comprende a tu padre, nunca has vivido sola, tiene miedo de que te alejes de él.-Luego se acercó a Jude y le jaló con fuerza la oreja (¡Ayayayayayay! Dijo este con una mueca de dolor.)-Aunque podría controlar un poco sus celos paternales y no armar un escándalo.

Natsu frunció el ceño y apretó los puños.

-Viej…Señor.-Se corrigió Natsu.-Si a usted le molesta tanto, yo puedo volver a mi casa, no hay problema, pero Lucy tendría que forzarse más.

-No Natsu.-Interrumpió Layla.-No hace falta que te vayas, tu compañía le hará bien a Lucy.

-¡Pero Layla!-Volvió a protestar Jude.-¡Este muchacho es incontrolable! ¡Hace un desastre a donde quiera que va! ¡Cuando fue tu modelo se desgarró la camisa frente a las cámaras!

-Y eso marcó la moda "Desgarre del dragón". Uno de mis mas grandes éxitos en el diseño, es un chico amable y respetuoso.

-¡Robará la pureza de mi hija!-Dijo una vez más entre lágrimas.

-¡PAPI!-Exclamó Lucy avergonzada.

-No hay más que discutir.-Concluyó Layla.-No robarás la pureza de Lucy. ¿Verdad Natsu?

El muchacho puso una mueca de no entender y negó con la cabeza.

-Entonces está arreglado.-Abrazó el brazo izquierdo de Jude.-¿Verdad, cariño?

Jude se tensó, inspiró hondo y suspiró.

-Si.-Dijo con voz ronca.

A Lucy le encantaba el poder que tenía su madre sobre su padre.

Y le gustaba mucho el amor que se tenían el uno al otro.

-¿Habrá algún problema directora?-Preguntó a la bajita ojiverde.

-No hay nada en las reglas que establezca que un alumno no puede vivir con un maestro. Así que no.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Entonces nos vamos, camina cariño.

Pero Jude se puso justo frente a Natsu, mirándolo con fiereza a los ojos.

-Si te atreves a tocar uno de los cabellos dorados de mi princesa, te despellejaré y haré una maleta contigo, dragoncito rosado.

Natsu le devolvió la mirada desafiante sin decir nada.

Y un pequeño bolso de color blanco golpeo la cabeza de Jude, dejándolo fuera de combate.

-¡Oh! ¡Que terrible accidente! ¡Mi bolso se resbaló!-Exclamó Layla con fingida sorpresa.-Será mejor que te lleve al doctor cariño.

Tomó la mano de su esposo y lo arrastró a la salida.

-¡Adiós Natsu! ¡Adiós estrellita! ¡No hagan travesuras!-Se despidió a lo lejos.

A ambos les resbaló una gotita de sudor por la nuca.

-Oye. ¿Qué lleva tu mamá en el bolso?-Preguntó Natsu.

-Ni idea, jamás me ha dejado abrirlo.

En ese momento sonó la campana, anunciando el final de las clases.

-Ve por tus cosas y te espero en el auto.-Le dijo Natsu caminando a la sala de música a recoger sus cosas.

-¡Si me voy contigo todos se van a ente…-Meditó lo que iba a decir y suspiró con cansancio.-Bueno, supongo que ya no importa.

Lucy entró de nuevo a recoger su mochila cuando todos se iban, murmuraban cosas, pero prefirió ignorarlos.

Se dirigió a la salida.

-Lucy espera.-Escuchó la voz de Loke.

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué estás viviendo con Natsu?

La chica se sonrojó y le explicó la historia con rapidez.

-Correcto. ¿Sólo es por los ensayos?

-¡Claro que si! ¡¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?!

Loke sonrió.

-Bueno, la tarea es una síntesis de este libro.-Le dijo ofreciéndole un ejemplar de _Robin Hood._-Para el próximo viernes.

-Si, Loke-sensei, hasta mañana.-Dijo saliendo por la puerta.

-Y Lucy…

-¿Ajá?

-Cuídate.

Le parecieron raras las palabras del maestro, pero no le dio importancia cuando vio a Natsu con su portafolio en el pasillo.

-¿No dijiste que me esperarías en el auto?-Le preguntó mientras caminaban entre los adolescentes al estacionamiento.

-Si, pero es que tenía una duda.-Le respondió el pelirrosa con aire pensativo ocándose el mentón.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Qué quiso decir Layla con "robar tu pureza"?

Lucy se puso muy roja de nuevo.

-¡No responderé yo a eso!

Subieron al auto negro de Natsu con Lucy aun agitada.

El muchacho giró la llave.

Y nada.

Lo hizo otra vez y nada.

De nuevo.

Nada.

El auto no encendía.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Lucy.

-Creo que no tiene gasolina.

-¡¿Cómo olvidaste ponerle gasolina?!

-Es que casi siempre es Aki la que lo hace.

A Lucy le dolía la cabeza.

Estaba atrapada con un tonto.

Peor, con un niño.

Peor, con un niño, tonto, millonario, lento y que ahora vivía en su casa.

Peor, se había enamorado de ese tonto.

-Supongo que tenemos que tomar el autobús.

Natsu palideció.

-¡Autobús no! ¡Odio los transportes! Siempre vomito.

-Natsu, este es un transporte.

-¡No es cierto!

-¿Entonces como lo llamas?

-¿Cómo me dijo el vendedor? Es… Es… ¡Ah! ¡Si! "¡Es una fina pieza de arte automotriz!" ¿Ves? ¡No es un transporte!

A Lucy le resbaló una gota de sudor por la sien.

Tuvieron que caminar 10 cuadras hasta la casa de Lucy.

Vaya primer día.

Algunos días después Natsu invitó a Lucy y Aki a la fiesta de nochebuena en el restaurante Blue pegasus.

Entre hermana y alumna lo obligaron a usar un traje negro de tres piezas, una camisa roja de satín y una corbata negra.

La Dragneel vestía un vestido color arena con mangas holgadas hasta la pantorrilla y zapatos de plataforma con tacón cuadrado color plata, con el cabello suelto en caireles.

Lucy llevaba un vestido de color dorado, strapple, hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla, con una torera de peluche de color blanco y zapatos de tacón dorados con correas, el cabello lo llevaba atado en una cola de caballo alta con los cabellos hechos rizos caypendole sobre el hombro.

Al llegar, Lucy se sorprendió al reconocer varias personas.

Cana, Loke, Mavis, el subdirector Makarov, Jellal.

La fiesta parecía muy divertida.

-¿Donde está el idiota de Gray?-Preguntó Natsu de repente.

-Te dije que no vendría.-Replicó Aki.

-¡Hey, Natsu!-Lo saludó un hombre rubio a lo lejos.

-¡Laxus!-Saludó cuando se acercó.-¡Hola Mi-chan!-Le dijo a la albina que la acompañaba.

-¡Hola Natsu! ¡Que bueno verte!

-Mira Lucy, el es Laxus, el baterista de la banda, y ella es Mirajane, su novia.

-¡Un placer Lucy!-Le dijo Mirajane tomando sus dos manos.

-¿No eres tú la modelo de Fairy fashion?-Preguntó Lucy con emoción.

-¡Así es! ¿Conoces mi trabajo?

-¡Claro que si! ¡Moría por conocerte! ¡Eres tan amable como dijo mamá!

-¿Mamá?

-¡Si! ¡Mi nombre es Lucy Heartphilia!

-¿Eres la hija de Layla?-Preguntó Mirajane sonriente.

-Si.

-¡Mucho gusto en conocerte! ¿Pero sabes?-Dijo mirándola de pies a cabeza.-Tu podrías ser modelo también. Eres muy hermosa.

-Mi mamá me lo ha comentado, pero yo no creo que…

-¿Y por que no lo intentas?-La ojiazul sacó de su bolsa una tarjeta y se la entregó a Lucy.-Si te interesa, llámame, estoy segura de que te aceptarán.

-Gracias, aunque…

-Mira.-Interrumpió Laxus.-¿Crees que puedas cantar esa canción?-Le dijo con un gesto de enojo y mucho rubor en la cara.- La que cantas antes de dormir.

La albina rió con la petición de su novio y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Claro.- Luego se dirigió a donde estaba el karaoke.

Lucy la miró con mucho interés, mientras Natsu miraba con mucho interés la barra de buffete.

Mirajane tomó el micrófono y le pidió amablemente una canción al DJ.

Las luces se concentraron en ella cuando empezó la melodía.

_There I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old tired, lonely place  
Walls of insincerity  
Shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face  
All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you _

**Lucy miraba –como la mayoría- con la boca abierta, la voz de Mirajane era Hermosa, y ella era deslumbrante en el escenario.**__

Your eyes whispered "have we met?"  
Across the room your silhouette starts to make it's way to me  
The playful conversation starts  
Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy  
And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

The lingering question kept me up  
2am, who do you love?  
I wonder till I'm wide awake  
Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say,  
It was enchanting to meet you  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

This is me praying that this was the very first page  
Not where the story line ends  
My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again  
These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon  
I was enchanted to meet you

Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you 

**Lucy miró a donde estaba Laxus con una sonrisa de idiota enamorado mirando a Mirajane.**_  
This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew _

**Después miró donde estaba Natsu con una cara de idiota atragantándose frente al buffette.**

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you_

Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you.

Las luces se volvieron a encender y Mirajane bajó del escenario, donde Laxus la recibió con un beso tierno.

-No quisiera sonar entrometida pero. ¿Por qué esa canción?-Preguntó Lucy.

-Cuando conocí a Laxus, fue en una fiesta donde habían contratado a su banda, yo apenas iniciaba como modelo, pero cuando hablé con él, era difícil hacerlo reír, o llamar su atención, pero yo podía hacerlo, se quedo conmigo durante toda esa fiesta, sin darme cuenta me enamoré, pero no se lo dije, y no creía volverlo a ver.

-N-no hace falta que le cuentes tanto.-Dijo su novio con un gesto malumorado y bastante rubor en el rostro.

Mirajane rió.

-Tienes una hermosa voz.-Le dijo Lucy.

-Gracias, pero no creo que sea tan buena.

-A mi me gustaría hacer eso, sin miedo.

-¿Y por qué no lo intentas?-Preguntó sonriente la peliblanca.

-Si Lucy. ¿Por qué no?-¿De donde habían salido Cana y una botella?

-¡No! ¡Hay demasiada gente aquí! ¡Es vergonzoso!

-¡Anda Lucy!-Le decía Natsu que había vuelto a su lado con la boca llena.-¡Superarás el pánico escénico!

-Pero…No se… Es que… Si me pongo muy nerviosa…

-¡Para los nervios está esto!-Exclamó Cana embutiéndole la botella en la boca.

Lucy bebió de forma involuntaria lo que quedaba de la botella de Cana, poco menos de la mitad.

-¿Cantarás?-Preguntó Natsu suplicante.

-E-esta bien.-Dijo Lucy algo mareada.

-¡Eso! ¡Yo escojo la canción!

Lucy subió al escenario y tomó el micrófono mirando a su alrededor.

A la gente.

La luz se posó sobre ella.

Pero era ahora cuando el efecto del alcohol lograba relajarla.

Hasta que escuchó una melodía lenta.

_"¡Dios! ¡Aquí vamos de nuevo!"_

Cerró los ojos y apretó el micrófono con fuerza.

_Tonto el que no entienda.  
cuenta una leyenda  
que una hembra gitana  
conjuró a la luna  
hasta el amanecer._

_llorando pedía  
al llegar el día  
desposar un calé._

**"****_Y allí está de nuevo."-_****Pensó Natsu.-"****_¿Por qué con canciones lentas no abre los ojos?"_**

_"tendrás a tu hombre,  
piel morena,"  
desde el cielo  
habló la luna llena.  
"pero a cambio quiero  
el hijo primero  
que le engendres a él."_

_que quien su hijo inmola  
para no estar sola  
poco le iba a querer."_

_Luna quieres ser madre  
y no encuentras querer  
que te haga mujer._

_Dime, luna de plata,  
¿Qué pretendes hacer  
con un niño de piel?_

_a-ha-ha, a-ha-ha,  
hijo de la luna._

de padre canela  
nació un niño  
blanco como el lomo  
de un armiño,  
con los ojos grises  
en vez de aceituna -  
niño albino de luna.

_"¡maldita su estampa!  
este hijo es de un payo  
y yo no me lo callo."_

_Luna quieres ser madre  
y no encuentras querer  
que te haga mujer._

_Sime, luna de plata,  
¿Qué pretendes hacer  
con un niño de piel?_

_a-ha-ha, a-ha-ha,  
hijo de la luna._

_Gitano al creerse deshonrado,  
se fue a su mujer,  
cuchillo en mano._

_"¿de quién es el hijo?  
me has engañado fijo."  
y de muerte la hirió._

_Luego se hizo al monte  
con el niño en brazos  
y allí le abandonó._

_Luna quieres ser madre  
y no encuentras querer  
que te haga mujer._

_Dime, luna de plata,  
¿Qué pretendes hacer  
con un niño de piel?_

_a-ha-ha, a-ha-ha,  
hijo de la luna._

_Y en las noches  
que haya luna llena  
será porque el niño  
esté de buenas._

_y si el niño llora  
menguará la luna  
para hacerle una cuna._

_y si el niño llora  
menguará la luna  
para hacerle una cuna._

La canción terminó y todos aplaudieron a Lucy, sorprendidos por su bella voz.

Hasta ese momento abrió los ojos.

Natsu se puso al pie del escenario para recibirla.

Pero no contaba que la bebida de Cana comenzaría a hacer sus verdaderos efectos.

-¡La siguiente canción la escojo yo!-Gritó Lucy sobre el escenario.

Y aquello era todo lo que la rubia podía recordar sobre la fiesta.

Después de gritar esa frase, no podía recordar nada.

Ahora estaba sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana del estudio de música de la casa Dragneel, esperando el primer amanecer del 2013.

Natsu dormía.

Y era normal que estuviera cansado después de la fiesta improvisada de año nuevo que habían hecho en casa de Natsu.

Pero ella, a las 6:30 de la mañana estaba despierta, esperando el amanecer de año nuevo, como hacía cada año con sus padres.

En esta ocasión estaba sola, pero no le molestaba.

Aburrida de esperar al sol, tomó el MP3 que Natsu le había regalado en navidad y lo encendió.

Quería cantar.

Pero ni siquiera sola podía cantar una canción lenta con los ojos abiertos.

En especial una de amor.

Sentía que podrían ver su alma a través de sus ojos al cantar esas canciones suaves.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo y comenzó a cantar con voz suave.

_If I should stay,  
I would only be in your way.  
So I'll go, but I know  
I'll think of you ev'ry step of the way._

And I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
You, my darling you. Hmm.

Bittersweet memories  
that is all I'm taking with me.  
So, goodbye. Please, don't cry.  
We both know I'm not what you, you need. 

**Tal vez fue por tener los ojos cerrados que no notó cuando Natsu entró y se posicionó junto a ella pausando la música.**

Ella se sorprendió, y se abría caído de no ser por que Natsu la sujetó.

-¿Por qué haces eso?-Le preguntó el pelirrosa.

-¿Hacer que?-Respondió ella molesta.-¿Evitar morir?

-Cerrar los ojos con las canciones lentas. ¿Por qué lo haces?

Lucy se ruborizó.

-Po-por-porque. ¡No te interesa!

Natsu torció el gesto en molestia.

-¿A que le temes?

-N-no sé.

-Yo no voy a juzgarte Lucy, ya lo habría hecho. ¿No confías en mí?

-No, no es eso. Es que… Es que…

-¿Te da miedo que puedan ver tu alma?

Lucy also la Mirada sorprendida.

Luego asintió.

Natsu le sonrió.

-Entonces deja que vean que tu alma es fuerte.

Volvió a reproducir la canción.

-Canta.

Y ella obedeció.

Pero en reflejo, volvió a cerrar los ojos.

_And I will always love you.  
I will always love you. _

**-Abre los ojos Lucy.-Escuchó la voz de Natsu a la vez que el mismo apoyaba las manos en sus mejillas y juntaba su frente con la suya.-Ábrelos, yo sé que tu alma es fuerte.**

**Escuchando el sonido del saxofón, Lucy abrió los ojos lentamente, a la vez que el sol del amanecer le acariciaba la cara.**

**Y miró las iris verde oscuro de Natsu.**

**Y no tuvo miedo.**

**Sentía como él miraba su alma, pero ella también podía ver la suya.**

**Y encontró comprensión, compañerismo, fraternidad y lo que mas deseaba…**

**Amor.**

**Posó ella la mano derecha sobre la de Natsu sin dejar de cantar.**

_I hope life treats you kind  
And I hope you have all you've dreamed of.  
And I wish to you, joy and happiness.  
But above all this, I wish you love. _

**No porque abrió los ojos, Natsu se separó, se quedó ahí, observando a sus ojos.**

**¿Habría él descubierto sus sentimientos en su mirada?**__

And I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I, I will always love you. 

**Sentía su aliento, el calor de su rostro, notó tambipen que Natsu se acercaba cada vez más.**

**Su corazón latía desbocado.**__

You, darling, I love you.  
Ooh, I'll always, I'll always love you.

**Al pronunciar las últimas letras de la canción, irremediablemente cerró los ojos de nuevo.**

**Al igual que Natsu.**

**Sintió apenas el roce de los tibios labios del músico.**

**Y TODO VOLVIÓ A SU MEMORIA.**

Empujó el rostro de Natsu levemente con sus manos.

Estaba completamente sonrojada, a punto de desmayarse.

Natsu la miró con pánico.

-¿Lucy? ¿Te sientes bien?

Lucy balbuceaba.

-En la-la fiesta d-de na-vidad, y-yo a-a-a t-t-ti.

Entonces Natsu se sonrojó También.

Ese recuerdo no era malo.

Pero era vergonzoso.

Y un leve roce de labios le hizo recordar todo lo que había hecho antes.

**Fin cap 4.**

**¡LAR-GUÍ-SI-MO!**

**Pero de algún modo los tenía que compensar, tarde demasiado en actualizar.**

**Espero que lo comprendan, traté de escribir pero no podía hacerlo correctamente.**

**Y es que me enfermé y me puse muy MUY mal. **

**Fiebre de 39 grados y con eso digo todo.**

**Y cuando escribía estaba tan mareada que sólo ponía incoherencias. (Si hay alguna incoherencia por ahí pido perdón.)**

**Responderé a sus comentarios en un Cap aparte, aunque ya estoy mejor, sigo algo cansada.**

**Ya-nee!**

**°w°**

**¡Se me olvidaba! Los nombres de las canciones son**

**Call me maybe. De carle ray jepsen**

**Soy. De Ana Torroja.**

**Enchanted. De Taylor Swift.**

**Hijo de la luna. De Mecano.**

**I will always love you. De whitney Houston.**

**Y de paso.**

**¡MALDITA MINERVA DESGRACIADA PUTA ACOBARDADA DESGRACIADA MALDITA TRAICIONERA PERRA CON SARNA!**

**¡OJALÁ LE DE HERPES, SIDA, SIFILIS Y CANCER A LA MALDITA!**

**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGG! **

**¡LLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA OOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDIII IIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!11**

**¡PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**¡Dios! ¡Como odio a Minerva!**

**Perdón por el lenguaje pero Minerva lo amerita y necesito desahogarme.**

**(Desgraciada! Muerete!)**

**Ahora si.**

**Ya-nee**

**°w°**


	5. ¡No soy una pervertida, sensei!

**Awwwwwwwww. ¡Me dejaron reviews tan lindos que comencé el nuevo capítulo al día siguiente de subirlo!**

**¡Ya no estoy enferma! (¡Pero tuve que soportar 4 agujas! ¡AUCH! Aun no me puedo sentar bien.)**

**¡Y aun me quedan dos semanas de vacaciones! **

**¡Así que esperen mucho de mí!**

**Por cierto ahora voy a poner las canciones al principio.**

**Es que es más recomendable que las escuchen mientras leen.**

**_Telephone-Lady gaga ft Beyonce_**

**_Old time rock´n´roll-Bob Seger _**

**_Blue suede shoes-Elvis Presley_**

**_Jonnhy B. Goode-Chuck Berry_**

**_We will rock you-Queen_**

**_Beautiful liar-Beyonce ft Shakira_**

**_Buttons-Pussycat Dolls_**

**_Goma de mascar-Paty Cantú (Modificada)_**

**_Vueltas en el aire-Thalía (Modificada)_**

**_Vanilla twiligth-Owl city_**

**_Don´t worry be happy-Bob Marley_**

**(Advertencia, en este Cap. Ero-Anik tomó el control por un rato, habrá ecchi ligero.)**

**Cap. 5 ¡No soy una pervertida, sensei!**

Lucy temblaba levemente, así que Natsu la ayudó a bajar de la ventana.

Apenas salió de su shock, la rubia corrió más que Bolt y se encerró en la habitación que los Dragneel le habían prestado aquella noche.

Se escondió debajo de la sabana y hundió la cara en la almohada, escuchó los pasos de los pies desnudos de Natsu acercarse a la puerta cerrada.

-¡Lucy! ¡Abre! ¡No pasa nada! ¡No estoy enojado!

¡¿Y a ella que le importaba si estaba enojado o no?!

¡Su reputación estaba arruinada!

¡Maldita fueran Cana y sus malditas botellas que sólo ella soportaba!

¡¿Qué diablos le había dado?!

¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

¡Ya jamás podría mostrar la cara en público!

¡Y menos volver a mirar a Natsu a los ojos!

¿Cómo había terminado así?

¿Cómo había pasado de "hijo de la luna" a terminar en "vueltas en el aire"?

-¡La siguiente canción la escojo yo!-Había gritado.- ¡Y prepárense, porque no pienso soltar el micrófono en toda la noche!

La gente aplaudió y vitoreó a la achispada jovencita.

-¡Pero no quiero cantar sola!-Miró alrededor.- ¡Hermanita canta conmigo!

La señalada miró para todos lados, sin saber a quien llamaba.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No eres tú la que siempre me dice "onee-sama"?

Aki rió y subió al escenario.

-¿Y qué planeas onee-sama?

-¡Que a nadie le dé sueño!-Gritó Lucy mientras brincaba con el puño en alto.

Y en ese momento se escuchó el celular de Lucy.

Esta miró la pantalla, e hizo una chistosa seña indicando que se callaran.

-¡Hola papi!-Dijo al responder.- ¡Feliz navidad a ti también!... ¡Yo también los quiero! …¿Skype? ¡Mejor mañana, estoy en una fiesta! … Natsu me invitó… ¡No estoy borracha!... ¡Te quiero papi! ¡Ya no me llames! ¡Byyyyyyeeeee!-Y colgó bruscamente con una sonrisa idiota.

Al público le resbaló una gota de sudor por la nuca.

-¡Hey! ¡Eso me dio una idea!-Dijo Lucy en el micrófono.

Se acercó y le dijo algo a Aki en el oído, a lo que esta asintió con una sonrisa.

Lucy gritó algo al DJ que los demás no entendieron, y un piano empezó a sonar.

_Hello, hello baby you called  
I can't hear a thing  
I have got no service  
in the club, you say? say?  
Wha-wha-what did you say huh?  
You're breakin' up on me?  
Sorry I cannot hear you  
I'm kinda busy  
K-kinda busy  
K-kinda busy  
Sorry I cannot hear you I'm kinda busy _

__**Lucy, cada vez más afectada por la bebida, bailaba de forma provocativa, haciendo que la mayoría de los hombres presentes clavaran la mirada en ella al cantar.**

**Incluido Natsu.**

_Just a second  
It's my favorite song they're gonna play  
And I cannot text you with a drink in my hand, eh?  
You shoulda made some plans with me  
You knew that I was free  
And now you won't stop calling me  
I'm kinda busy _

**Lucy seguía dando espectáculo, todo rastro de pánico escénico había deaparecido de su mente y su cuerpo.**

**Aki, ansiosa por imitar a su nuevo modelo (y probable boleto a sobrinos) imitó su baile, en perfecta sincronía.**__

Stop callin'  
Stop callin'  
I don't wanna think anymore  
I got my head and my heart on the dancefloor  
Stop callin'  
Stop callin'  
I don't wanna talk anymore  
I got my head and my heart on the dancefloor

E-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e  
Stop telephonin'  
Me-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e  
I'm busy e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e  
Stop telephonin'  
Me-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e  
Can call all you want but there's no one home  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone

'Cuz I'm out in the club  
And I'm sippin that bubb  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone 

**-¿Cana?**

**-¿Si?-Respondió la castaña a Mirajane que le tocaba el hombro.**

**-¿Que fue lo que le diste a Lucy?**

**-****_Feé Verte.-_****Respondió esta con simpleza.**

**-Ahh…-Dijo Mirajane con una gotita de sudor resbalando por su nuca.-Eso explica mucho.**__

Can call all you want but there's no one home  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone

'Cuz I'm out in the club  
And I'm sippin that bubb  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone 

__**-¡Hey idiota ya llegué!-Escuchó Natsu a la vez que alguien daba una palmada en su hombro.**

**-¡Graynizo!-Le respondió Natsu chocándole el puño.-¿Por qué siempre llegas tarde a todo, imbécil?**

_ Boy why you blown up my phone  
Won't make me leave no faster  
Put my coat on faster  
Leave my girls no faster  
I shoulda left my phone at home  
'Cuz this is a disaster  
Calling like a collector  
Sorry, I can't answer _

**-¡No sólo me invitaron a esta fiesta, cenicienta! ¡A diferencia tuya, yo si…tengo vi…da…soci…¿Esa es tu hermana?-Señaló al escenario con un dedo.**

**Aki se había puesto delante de Lucy sin parar de bailar para cantar su parte, sus movimientos eran bastante provocativos.**__

Not that I don't like you  
I'm just at a party  
And I am sick and tired of my phone r-ringing 

**Lucy enlazó su brazo con el de Aki al volver a cantar, y la miró de reojo retándola a sacar lo mejor que tenía.**

_Sometimes I feel like I live in grand central station  
Tonight I'm not takin' no calls  
'Cuz I'll be dancin' _

**-¿Ya la conoces no?-Respondió Natsu golpeando la mejilla izquierda de Gray.-¡Eh cabrón! ¡Se te van a salir los ojos!**

**Y el baile de las chicas se hizo aun más intenso.**

**No se esperaba que conocieran la coreografía.**

_Stop callin'  
Stop callin'  
I don't wanna think anymore  
I got my head and my heart on the dancefloor  
Stop callin'  
Stop callin' _

**-¡¿Me viste cara de pedófilo, cerebro de humo?!-Le respondió el pelinegro regresándole el golpe y volvió a mirar el escenario.-Aunque la rubia no está mal.**

_Stop callin'  
Stop callin'  
I don't wanna think anymore  
I got my head and my heart on the dancefloor  
Stop callin'  
Stop callin'  
I don't wanna talk anymore  
I got my head and my heart on the dancefloor _

**Recibió un puñetazo –si se puede- el doble de fuerte, esta vez en el mentón.**

**-¡ESA ES LUCY, IMBÉCIL!**

**El bajista se frotó la quijada.**

**-¿No exageras demasiado por tu alumna?-Dijo con voz sugerente, a lo que Natsu se sonrojó.**

**-Le prometí a su madre cuidar su pureza.-Dijo con un puño en el pecho.-Sea lo que sea eso.**

**Gray se dio una palmada en la frente.**

_E-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e  
Stop telephonin'  
Me-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e  
I'm busy e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e  
Stop telephonin'  
Me-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e  
Can call all you want but there's no one home  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone_

'Cuz I'm out in the club  
And I'm sippin that bubb  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone

Can call all you want but there's no one home  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone 

__

'Cuz I'm out in the club  
And I'm sippin that bubb  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone 

**EL bajista se acercó al oído de Natsu y le susurró algo que lo hizo ruborizarse.**

_My telephone  
Ma ma ma telephone  
'Cuz I'm out in the club  
And I'm sippin that bubb  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone _

__**Natsu miró alrededor las miradas de los muchos –pervertidos, pensaba él- hombres que miraban a Lucy y a su hermana.**

**Eso lo enfureció.**

_My telephone  
Ma ma ma telephone  
'Cuz I'm out in the club  
And I'm sippin that bubb  
_And you're not gonna reach my telephone.

Las chicas al terminar la canción se sentían un poco cansadas por el intenso baile.

-¡Agh! ¡Hace calor!-Se quejo Lucy quitándose la torera de peluche y soltando su cabello.

_"¡Mierda!"-_Pensó Natsu al ver a sus antiguos maestros de música, Macao y Wakaba, levantarse de su asiento para tener una mejor vista.

-Mierda.-Dijo al fin en voz baja al ver el sudor resbalando por el escote de Lucy.

_Y es que no era muy normal el que quisiera lamerlo._

¡Alto, alto, alto, alto! ¡Él no era un pervertido! ¡Y Lucy era su alumna! ¡Por mucho que le gustara, él no podía pasar la lengua por…

-¡Maldición!-Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

Además, si a él, que NO era un pervertido, Lucy le provocaba estas sensaciones. ¿Cómo estarían los demás?

"_Mas mierda"_

-¿Una más, Aki?-Le preguntó la rubia.

-Yo creo que no onee-sama, moriré si vuelvo a bailar así.

-¡Awwwww! ¡Pero yo quiero una compañera!-Bajó del escenario mirando para todos lados.-¡Tú!-Señaló.-¡La pelirroja! ¡Canta conmigo!

Natsu se giró como si hubiera escuchado las voces del mismísimo infierno.

Lucy estaba invitando a su antigua manager.

Erza Scarlet.

La imponente mujer de vestido negro de tirantes la miró sorprendida por la proposición.

Frunció el ceño.

_"Está muerta."_

Pero la peliescarlata sonrió y tomó el micrófono que Lucy ofrecía.

Le agradaba la rubia, nadie se había dirigido a ella tan amenamente antes.

-Claro. ¿Qué canción propones?

-_Beautiful liar._-Después sonrió pícaramente.-Si te atreves a bailar también, claro.

Erza adquirió el color de su cabello, volvió a fruncir el ceño y asintió aceptando el desafío.

-¡Alto!-Dijo de repente una hermosa rubia de cabello largo y ojos azules.-¿Saben que este no es sólo un restaurante? También es cede de varios desfiles de moda.-Jenny sonrió con Malicia a Mirajane.-¿Mira-chan, no crees que deberíamos vestirlas para la ocasión?

La peliblanca le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió.

Acto seguido tomaron a ambas chicas y las guiaron detrás del escenario.

-¡Entretenlos, un rato Natsu!-Le gritó Jenny al pelirrosa.

¿Entretenerlos? ¡Al diablo con entretenerlos! ¡¿Qué diablos le iban a poner a Lucy?!...Y a Erza.

Sintió que alguien le tocó el hombro.

Era un muchacho con el cabello color caoba, Hibiki, le entregaba una guitarra eléctrica de color dorado.

Natsu suspiró con cansancio y pensó.

Una gran idea le vino a la cabeza.

Jaló a Loke por el saco al escenario y abrió las cortinas desvelando que detrás había un teclado, una batería y un bajo.

Le susurró algo al profesor de literatura, este asintió con fastidio, Natsu conectó la guitarra eléctrica.

Llamó a Laxus y a Gray a subir también.

Una pequeña reunión navideña de _Dragon firework _apareció de repente.

Laxus marcó el ritmo y comenzaron a tocar.

_Just take those old records off the shelf  
i'll sit and listen to 'em by myself  
today's music aln 't got the same soul  
i like that old time rock 'n' roll _

**¡Uf!**

**Eso era lo que Natsu necesitaba, que bajara un poco el calor del lugar.**

**Y que se tranquilizaran sus hormonas.**

**¿Y qué mejor para eso que un rock clásico?**

_don't try to take me to a disco  
you'll never even get me out on the floor  
in ten minutes i'll be late for the door  
i like that old time rock'n' roll _

_Still like that old time rock'n' roll  
that kind of music just soothes the soul  
i reminisce about the days of old  
with that old time rock 'n' roll _

**El fiel sonido de la guitarra que tocaba estaba logrando ayudar a acelerar su cerebro.**

**Y a olvidarse del sudor de Lucy.**

**Sabía que también estaba apagando las miradas pervertidas de momentos atrás.**

**Y las convertía en energía pura que provocaba el mover los pies, como lo estaba haciendo él.**

**Y tocó con pasión y alivio aquel solo.**

**Tocaría hasta que no sintiera las manos y su garganta sangrara.**

_won't go to hear them play a tango  
i'd rather hear some blues or funky old soul  
there's only sure way to get me to go  
start playing old time rock 'n' roll _

**O hasta que Erza lo obligara a bajar cuando fuera a cantar con Lucy.**

_call me a relic, call me what you will  
say i'm old-fashioned, say i'm over the hill  
today' music ain't got the same soul  
i like that old time rock 'n' roll_

still like that old time rock'n' roll  
that kind of music just soothes the soul  
i reminisce about the days of old  
with that old time rock 'n' roll

**¿De dónde había salido Jellal con un saxofón?**

**En realidad no le importaba.**

**Sólo siguió tocando con el alma en la voz y en las cuerdas.**

_still like that old time rock'n' roll  
that kind of music just soothes the soul  
i reminisce about the days of old  
with that old time rock 'n' roll_

**Soltó la guitarra invitando al público a aplaudir con el ritmo.**

_still like that old time rock'n' roll  
that kind of music just soothes the soul  
i reminisce about the days of old  
with that old time rock 'n' roll_

_still like that old time rock'n' roll  
that kind of music just soothes the soul  
i reminisce about the days of old  
with that old time rock 'n' roll_

Y así terminó, con el público bailando al final de la canción, seguro de que el ambiente de ese instante era amigable.

Escuchó los coros que pedían más.

Miró a sus compañeros que sólo se encogieron de hombros con una sonrisa.

-** ¡HAREMOS QUE VEAN FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES!-**Gritó.

Aquello era lo que decía a su público antes de cada concierto cuando eran estrellas de rock.

-¡Amor al rock clásico! ¡Pero como dijo Lucy! ¡Que nadie se duerma!-Sacó y se colocó de su saco unos lentes oscuros.

_Well it's one for the money, two for the show  
three to get ready now go cat go.  
but don't you, step on my blue suede shoes._

**-¡LARGA VIDA AL REY!-Gritó Natsu en medio de la canción.**

**Y la emoción del público no paraba de crecer.**

_you can do anything but lay off of my blue suede shoes  
You can knock me down, step on my face  
slander my name all over the place._

**Los gritos de las mujeres presentes podrían dejarte completamente sordo cuando Natsu y Gray comenzaron a bailar alrededor del escenario.**

**Tan tremendos decibeles no los habrían superado ni en un concierto de Justin Bieber.**

_do anything that you wanna do  
but uh uh honey lay off of my shoes.  
you can do anything but lay off of my blue suede shoes._

_You can burn my house, you can steal my car  
drink my liquor from an old fruit jar  
do anything that you wanna do  
but uh uh honey lay off of my shoes_

**Natsu estaba seguro que ahora el sudor de todos era por tanto bailar.**

**Deseaba que no les quedara energía para babear por Lucy.**

**Que mejor babearan por él.**

**Se arrancó saco y chaleco y abrió su camisa.**

**Aunque Gray ya se le había adelantado y tenía el torso completamente desnudo.**

_but don't you, step on my blue suede shoes.  
well you can do anything but lay off of my blue suede shoes._

_Well it's one for the money, two for the show  
three to get ready, now go cat go  
but don't you, step on my blue suede shoes._

_you can do anything but lay off of my blue suede shoes.  
Well it's blue, blue, blue suede shoes  
blue, blue, blue suede shoes yeh!  
well blue, blue, blue suede shoes  
blue, blue, blue suede shoes_

_well you can do anything but lay off of my blue suede shoes._

Natsu miró hacia atrás, preguntando por las chicas, pero al parecer estas aun no estaban listas.

Y el público aun aclamaba por más.

-Creo que tenemos tiempo para un par más. ¿No, profe?-Se burló Gray.

Natsu lo ignoró y comenzó a rasgar las cuerdas.

_Way down louisiana down to new orleans  
way back up in the woods among the evergreens  
there stood a log cabin made of earth and wood  
where lived a country boy named johnny b. goode  
who never ever learned read or write so well  
he could play guitar just like his ringing a bell _

**Si iban a tocar puro rock. ¿También se merecía tocar una de su padre y creador, no?**

_Go go  
go johnny go  
go  
go johnny go  
go  
go johnny go  
go  
go johnny go  
go  
johnny b. goode  
He used to carry his guitar in a gunny sack  
he sit beneath the trees by the railroad track  
the engineers can see him sitting in the shade  
strumming to the rhythm that the drivers made  
people passing by you know they stop and say  
oh my that little country boy sure could play _

**Miró a la gente en la fiesta, y estaba seguro que, al igual que él, jamás la iban a olvidar.**

**Sólo que él la iba a recordar por otra razón.**

_Go go  
go johnny go  
go  
go johnny go  
go  
go johnny go  
go  
go johnny go  
go  
johnny b. goode  
Well his mama told a morning you would be a man,  
and you would be the leader of a big old band.  
people go and come from miles around  
to listen to you play till the sun goes down  
and one day maybe your name gonna be in lights  
saying johnny b. goode tonight." _

**Natsu sintió la nostalgia de tocar otra vez con su banda.**

**Y le encantaba.**

**¿Por qué lo habían dejado?**

**Hace tiempo que no lo recordaba.**

_Go go  
go johnny go  
go go go johnny go  
go go go johnny go  
go go go johnny go  
go  
johnny b. goode_

Miró de Nuevo a todos con una gran sonrisa.

La mitad de las mujeres suspiraron.

Y hubo un gritillo de sorpresa general cuando Natsu dejó a un lado la guitarra.

Tomó su corbata y la ató alrededor de su cabeza.

-¡Eh! ¡Cabeza de cerillo! ¿Qué haces?-Le preguntó Gray.

Natsu no respondió.

Sólo empezó a patear el piso y a aplaudir dejando a todos confundidos.

Y claro, los primeros en entender fueron sus compañeros, que abandonaron sus instrumentos y se unieron a él.

La gran mayoría del público no entendió hasta que Natsu empezó a cantar.

_Buddy you're a boy make a big noise.  
Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day.  
You got mud on yo'face.  
You big disgrace.  
Kickin' your can all over the place.  
Singin'_

**Una vez captada la canción, el público también coreó y golpeó.**__

We will we will rock you.  
We will we will rock you.

**Esta vez la voz fue de Gray.**__

Buddy you're a young man hard man.  
Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day.  
You got blood on yo' face.  
You big disgrace.  
Wavin' your bannner all over the place.  
Singin'

**Aquella épica canción no podía faltar cuando de rock se trataba.**

**Natsu lo sabía y lo tenía tatuado en la mente.**__

We will we will rock you.  
We will we will rock you.

**Sabiendo de la última estrofa, Loke y Laxus cantaron al unísono.**

__

Buddy you're an old man poor man.  
Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make  
you some peace some day.  
You got mud on your face.  
You big disgrace.  
Somebody gonna put you back in your place.

We will we will rock you.  
We will we will rock you.

** Natsu volvió a tocar la guitarra mientras todos coreaban la canción.**

**Amaba la música.**

**Amaba la música más que a nada.**

**No podía amar a nada mas tanto como a la música.**

**¿Oh si?**

Detrás de ellos empezó a salir humo, y láser de muchos colores los iluminaron.

Pero no era exactamente por ellos.

Una música muy distinta al rock empezó a sonar.

La banda sabía que esa era señal de que debían bajar del escenario.

Natsu bajó tranquilamente, después de dejar tan agotado a público no tendría que preocuparse por miradas pervertidas. ¿Verdad?

_Y todo se fue a la mierda._

¿Qué por qué?

Por ahí apareció su –aun ebria– alumna de cabellos dorados.

Con el cabello suelto cayéndole completamente liso sobre los hombros.

Con un trozo de tela blanca cubriendo la zona de su pecho, una mascada dorada prácticamente transparente sobre sus hombros, docenas de pulseras doradas la adornaban de muñeca a codo, una corta y suelta falda dorada también de la que colgaban cuentas y trozos redondos de metal dorado que se movían al menear ella sus caderas.

A su lado Erza vestía las mismas ropas, sólo que en su caso el top era negro, las pulseras plateadas, y la mascada y falda rojas.

Ambas descalzas con un brazalete en el tobillo.

Si, definitivamente todo se había ido a la mierda.

Lucy empezó a reír y a bailar cuando la música empezó, Erza se sonrojó siguiendo el baile.

_Ay  
Ay  
Ay (Nobody likes to be played)  
Oh, Beyonce, Beyonce  
Oh, Shakira, Shakira _

**Boca abierta y ojos a punto de salir de las cuencas.**

**Esa fue la cara de la mayoría de los hombres presentes.**_  
(Hey!)_

He said, I'm worth it, his one desire  
(I know things about him that you wouldn't wanna read about)  
He kissed me, his one and only  
(This) Beautiful liar  
(Tell me how you tolerate the things you just found out about) 

**Erza y Lucy, con las manos unidas, bailaban de una forma que cualquiera vería complicada y con una ligera punzada de dolor en la espalda.**

**Y en el caso de muchos hombres, dentro del pantalón.**

_You'll never know  
Why are we the ones who suffer  
Have to let go  
He won't be the one to cry_

(Ay) Let's not kill the Karma  
(Ay) Let's not start a fight  
(Ay) It's not worth the drama  
For a beautiful liar  
(Oh) Can't we laugh about it (Ha ha ha)  
(Oh) It's not worth our time  
(Oh) We can live without him  
Just a beautiful liar

I trusted him  
But when I followed you  
I saw you together  
(I didn't know about you then 'till I saw you with him again)  
I walked in on your love scene  
Slow dancing  
(You stole everything how can you say I did you wrong)

We never know  
When the pain and heartbreaks over  
Have to let go  
The innocence is gone

(Ay) Let's not kill the Karma  
(Ay) Let's not start a fight  
(Ay) It's not worth the drama  
For a beautiful liar  
(Oh) Can't we laugh about it (Ha ha ha)  
(Oh) It's not worth our time  
(Oh) We can live without him  
Just a beautiful liar 

**Llegadas a esta parte ambas se miraban de frente estando arrodilladas con ambas manos unidas, con el rostro escandalosamente cerca la una de la otra.**

**_"Mierda"- _****Volvió a pensar Natsu cuando volteó a ver a Loke.**

**-Tienes saliva en la barbilla.-Le dijo con tono irritado y una vena saltando de su sien.**

**El literario se limpió con rapidez.**

_Tell me how to forgive you  
When it's me who's ashamed  
And I wish I could free you  
Of the hurt and the pain  
But the answer is simple  
He's the one to blame_

(Hey!)

**Ambas mujeres se levantaron del suelo soltando sus manos con violencia.**

**Y comenzaron de nuevo con aquella danza hipnótica.**

**"****_¡Mierda!"-_****Volvió a pensar Natsu con la mano dentro de la camisa abierta, tocándose el pecho del lado izquierdo.**

**Su corazón: Totalmente fuera de control.**

**Su temperatura: Si la persona que lo tocase no fuera Lucy probablemente se retiraría con quemaduras de tercer grado.**

**¡Dios! ¡Iba a deshidratarse!**

**El sudor le resbalaba a mares de gotitas perladas por la clavícula, el pecho y el abdomen.**

**¿Dónde diablos Lucy había aprendido a mover así la cadera?**

**¿Y cómo es que Erza se había puesto borrosa?**

**Vio de nuevo el sudor resbalando por la cadera de la rubia.**

**Y juraba que cada vena de su cuerpo transportaba lava hirviente.**__

Ay, Beyonce, Beyonce  
Ay, Shakira, Shakira  
Oh, Beyonce, Beyonce  
Oh, Shakira, Shakira  
(Hey!)

**Sintió un líquido frío bajarle por la nuca hasta el nacimiento de su espalda cuando comenzó a jadear.**

**-¡Apágate flamita!-Era lo que había dicho Gray al tirar la bebida sobre su cabeza.- ¡O se acabó tu carrera de maestro!**

**-Gracias.- Fue la respuesta del agitado pelirrosa.**

**Para haberle agradecido al cubo de hielo, tenía que estar muy mal.**

_(Ay) Let's not kill the Karma  
(Ay) Let's not start a fight  
(Ay) It's not worth the drama  
For a beautiful liar  
(Oh) Can't we laugh about it (Ha ha ha)  
(Oh) It's not worth our time  
(Oh) We can live without him  
Just a beautiful liar._

Acabaron ambas la canción con un split.

Y sonaron los atronadores aplausos, gritos (y silbidos) del público.

¡Maldición! Tenía que sacarla de ahí antes que…

-¡Oh! ¡Creo que ya me cansé!-Dijo Lucy en el micrófono.

El público se quejó, rogando por más.

-¡En serio! ¡Estamos cansadas!-Miró a la pelirroja.-¿Verdad Erza?

La peliescarlata le siguió el juego.

-Sí, yo también estoy cansada.

-Entonces vamos a…

Apenas iba Lucy a Dar un paso cuando dos figuras encapuchadas las abrazaron, a ella y a Erza, por la espalda.

Natsu se alteró y trató de subir al escenario.

Pero Hibiki lo bloqueó.

-¡¿Qué haces?!-Preguntó con nervios.

-Tranquilo querido Natsu.-Le respondió con arrogancia.-Es sólo parte del espectáculo.

-¿Se van tan pronto?-Dijo una tercera voz femenina que se acercaba, también encapuchada.

-¡No puede ser! ¡La fiesta aun no acaba!-Dijo la que sujetaba a Erza, una mujer también.

-¡Una canción más!-Rogó la que sujetaba a Lucy.

Lucy se mordió la uña del dedo índice y miró a Erza.

-¿Tú que dices Erza?

-Por mí no hay problema.-Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

-¡Que bien!-Habló de nuevo la captora de Erza.-Pero…Esas ropas no van con nuestra canción. ¿No creen?

Las encapuchadas restantes afirmaron con la cabeza.

Entonces Lucy y Erza fueron despojadas de sus faldas, cayendo estas al suelo.

-¡Ja!-Rió Lucy con fuerza, señalando la –aun más corta- falda de lentejuelas negra que llevaba debajo.-¿Esperaban algo más?

Parte del público suspiró con decepción y en caso de Natsu, con alivio.

A ambas les reemplazaron también la mascada, por una chaqueta negra de cuero.

Les quitaron las pulseras y las arrojaron al público, donde hubo más de una pelea por conseguirlas.

Finalizaron calzándoles a ambas, botas negras de tacón de aguja que ascendían sobre sus rodillas, hasta la mitad de su muslo.

Natsu ya no podía decidir si Lucy estaba más o menos cubierta.

Pero si de que se veía mucho más sexy que antes.

Y eso no era bueno.

No con tantos pervertidos mirando.

-¡Eso es mejor!-Exclamaron las tres desconocidas arrojando a un lado sus túnicas revelando que usaban las misma ropas.

Y también sus rostros.

Jenny Realight, que en ese momento soltaba a Erza.

Mirajane Strauss que hacía lo mismo con Lucy.

Y Cana Alberona que había solicitado la canción al DJ.

La música empezó a sonar.

_"MierdamierdamierdaMierdamier damierdaMierdamierdamierdaMi erdamierdamierda"-_Sólo eso podía pasar por la mente de Natsu cuando empezaron a cantar.

¿Por qué esa canción?

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh) _

**¿Por que esa?**

**¿Por que no una de ****_spice girls?_**

**¿Por qué una de ****_Pussycat dolls?_**

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh) _

**Era fácil describir el estado del público.**

**Completamente fuera de control.**

**Pobre de aquel incauto que trató de mirar bajo la falda de Mirajane.**

**Elfman y Laxus por poco y lo matan.**

**Pero. ¿Es que acaso esas mujeres no daban cuenta de lo que estaban provocando?  
**_  
Typical  
Hardly the type I fall for  
I'm liking the physical  
Don't leave me asking for more  
I'm a sexy mama (Mama)  
Who knows just how to get what I want and (Want and)  
What I want to do is spring this on you (On you)  
Back up all of the things that I told you (Told you)_

You been saying all the right things all along  
But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off  
Baby, can't you see?  
How these clothes are fitting on me  
And the heat coming from this beat  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know 

**-¡AKI!-Gritó Natsu muy fuerte para que su hermana pudiera escucharlo.**

**-¡Estoy junto a ti idiota!-Dijo la Dragneel frotando sus oídos.**

**-¡Baja a Lucy de ahí, ahora mismo! ¡Nos vamos!**

**Su hermano estaba furioso.**

**Más bien ardiendo en celos.**

**Y quizás también le ardían otras cosas.**

**Un buen momento para burlarse de él, sin duda.**

**-¿Por qué Natsu-nii? ¡Lucy se ve que se divierte mucho!-Miró a su alrededor.-Y creo que los demás también.**

**-¡Yo prometí proteger su pureza!-Señalo el escenario.-¡Y eso no es nada puro!**

**-Pero tampoco impuro.-Sonrió la menor.**

**-¡Bájala!-Exigió Natsu con un berrinche.**

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

You say you're a big boy  
But I can't agree  
'Cause the love you said you had  
Ain't been put on me  
I wonder  
If I'm just too much for you  
Wonder  
If my kiss don't make you just  
Wonder  
What I got next for you  
What you want to do? (Do) 

**-Bájala tú, protegepudor.**

**-¡Aki!**

**-¡Ni ella no yo tenemos la culpa de tus celos!**

**-¡NO ESTOY CELOSO!**

**La joven Dragneel se golpeó la frente con la palma.**

**¿Por qué su hermano no maduraba?**

_Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours  
I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please  
Baby, can't you see?  
How these clothes are fitting on me  
And the heat coming from this beat  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know _

__

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh) 

**Y aunque a Natsu aun le molestaba que todos miraran a Lucy, le sorprendió el falsete que hizo durante la canción.**

**¿Por qué nunca se lo había mostrado?**

**De acuerdo, tampoco podía concentrarse del todo en la voz de Lucy con la forma que estaba bailando.**__

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm a make you loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Why don't you loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe 

**Ni él, ni ninguno de los hombres presentes.**

**La rabia volvía.**

_I'm a make you loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Why don't you loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe _

**Los celos no reconocidos volvían.**

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh) _

__**El calor que sentía en el vientre volvía.**

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh) _

**Sangre en la nariz de Loke.**__

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh) 

**¡LUCY IBA A BAJAR DE AHÍ!**

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

No bien había terminado la canción cuando Natsu subió al escenario apartando a Hibiki de un empujón.

Las chicas hicieron una mueca extraña cuando subió, parecía que estaba en llamas.

El iba a tomar a Lucy de la mano cuando.

-¡Hey! ¡Es Natsu!-Dijo alegremente la rubia arrojándose a sus brazos.

Ahora, al sentir el pecho semidesnudo de Lucy sobre su piel, le hacía pensar que abrirse la camisa no había sido tan buena idea.

-¡Quiero cantar una canción para Natsu!-Dijo alegre abrazándolo con más fuerza que antes.

-N-no Lucy, ya fue demasiado, debemos irnos.

-¿Ehhh?-Lucy se separó de él mirándolo con cara triste.-¿No quieres escuchar mi canción para ti?

Lo que faltaba, ahora Lucy era adorable.

-N-no, no es eso, es que…

-¡Cana-chan! ¡Natsu no quieres escuchar mi canción! ¡Debo cantar horrible! ¡Canto horrible! ¿Verdad?-Se lamentó escondiéndose en brazos de la castaña.

-No Lucy, cantas muy bien, Natsu no te aprecia.

-¡Si que la aprecio!-Bramó el pelirrosa.

-¿Entonces por qué no la quieres oír cantar?-Cuestionó Mirajane.

-Es que…Yo…-Natsu estaba acorralado.-Está bien.

Lucy saltó de los brazos de Cana y volvió a abrazar a Natsu.

Las cuatro chicas bajaron del escenario.

Natsu trató de hacerlo también, pero Lucy lo tomó de la mano.

-¡No! ¡Tú tienes que quedarte conmigo!

Natsu volvió a suspirar y se sentó en el banquillo de la batería.

-¡Atrás no!-Exigió Lucy con un mohín.

Natsu puso cara de fastidio y arrastró el banquillo junto a donde estaba ella.

Lucy se acercó de nuevo al DJ.

Y Natsu suspiró de alivio al ver que no era una canción que provocaría a Lucy bailar como en las anteriores.

Y su cerebro fue tan corto por el alivio de sus celos y su cuerpo, que olvidó que la canción que Lucy cantaba era dedicaba a él.

_Uuuuuh  
Uhuuuh_

Maldito el día en que te encontré eh  
la hora en que te miré eh eh eh  
entraste a mi vida y ahora no hay salida  
me equivoqué eh eh 

**Lucy señalaba a Natsu ando vueltas alrededor de él.**

**El pelirrosa que había regresado a su estado normal, no entendía nada.**

_Yo no quería y acepté eh  
por un ratito me forzé eh eh  
yo no soy adorable  
tu eres insoportable eh eh eh_

**Esta vez, Lucy se dirigía al público, tocándose la frente, en una ademán de no comprender porque se había enamorado de aquel idiota.**

_Insufrible amor como me pude enamorar  
no te soporto es la verdad  
porque molestas y te pegas como la goma de mascar  
en mi zapato al caminar  
somos un caso no ideal  
pero te quiero yo te quiero _

**En aquella última frase se inclinó al lado de Natsu y acarició su cabello.**

**Este, que seguía confundido, se sonrojó un poco.**

__

Comportamiento y diversión oh  
no congeniamos, sé que no oh oh  
yo como carne roja, tú comes hasta rocas  
y pensé Hey!...

Insufrible amor, como me pude enamorar?  
no te soporto es la verdad  
porque molestas y te pegas como la goma de mascar  
en mi zapato al caminar  
somos un caso no ideal  
pero te quiero yo te quiero 

**Lucy caminó alrededor del escenario, con un dedo girando al lado de su oreja, creyéndose una loca.**

**El público la apoyaba.**__

Yo estoy más loca cada mes eh  
tu insufrible y a la vez eh eh eh  
eres tan vulnerable, tan tierno tan besable  
siempre te amaré.

**Al decir la última palabra se sentó sobre las piernas de Natsu y lo besó en la mejilla.**

Sólo al final de la canción con Lucy sobre sus piernas y un sonrojo en la cara Natsu se dio cuenta de lo que Lucy quería decir.

Y se sintió un poco ofendido por lo que decía la canción.

¡El no comía rocas!

-Natsu.-Habló Lucy.

¿El era tierno?

-Naatsuu.

¡Y Lucy, sí que era adorable!

-¡Natsu!

Espera. ¡¿En qué diablos estaba pensando?!

-¡NATSU!

¡Está bien! ¡Su alumna era adorable! ¡Y muy linda! ¡Y muy…

**-¡NATSU!-**Gritó esta vez todo el público.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?-Reaccionó al fin

-Di algo.-Rogó Lucy.

-¿Huh? ¡Ah, si! ¡Qué lindo cantas Lucy!

El público entero se fue de espaldas.

Lucy suspiró.

-Natsu no entendió mi canción.-Se lamentó Lucy levantándose del regazo de Natsu.

Esto lo decepcionó un poco.

-Si Natsu no entendió esta canción. ¡Tendré que ser más agresiva!-Miró a Natsu desafiante, este casi se asustó con su mirada.

Y Lucy de nuevo se dirigió al DJ.

Otra vez esta música.

¿Dedicada a él?

¿Y ahora que iba a hacer Lucy?

_Perder la razón no es nada normal  
pero si tú me besas soy irracional  
Perder el control a mí no me va  
pero me he declarado loca natural_

**Ok, las cosas empezaban mal cuando Lucy lo había levantado del banquillo por el cuello de la camisa.**

_Doy vueltas en el aire  
cuando tus manos hacen lo que saben  
doy vueltas en el aire  
cuando conmigo haces y deshaces  
Y tú silencioso sacudiéndome  
me elevas como un ángel  
Así es el amor es ir y volver  
es encender la llama dentro de la piel  
Así es el amor, morir y caer  
es elevarme al cielo abrazándote  
Así es el amor es ir y volver  
es encender la llama dentro de mi piel  
Así es el amor, morir y caer  
es elevarme al cielo liberándome _

**Lucy Se paseaba por el escenario arrastrándolo con ella.**__

De tanto buscar por fin te encontré  
y tú desde otras vidas esperándome  
Que nada es casual, destino más fé  
y ahora nuestras almas descubriéndose 

**De vuelta al centro del escenario, Lucy al fin lo soltó.**

**Pero ahora se dedicaba a cantar tan cerca del rostro de Natsu que él podía sentir el cálido aliento de cada palabra que salí de sus húmedos labios.**

_Doy vueltas en el aire  
cuando tus manos hacen lo que saben  
doy vueltas en el aire  
cuando conmigo haces y deshaces  
Y tú silencioso sacudiéndome  
me elevas como un ángel  
Así es el amor es ir y volver  
es encender la llama dentro de la piel  
Así es el amor, morir y caer  
es elevarme al cielo abrazándote  
Así es el amor es ir y volver  
es encender la llama dentro de mi piel  
Así es el amor, morir y caer  
es elevarme al cielo liberándome _

**Sin previo aviso y sin dejar de cantar ella dejo caer su cabeza sobre su hombro y abrazó su espalda metiendo la mano por debajo de su camisa abierta.**

**La mano de Lucy era muy suave.**

**Y la espalda de Natsu estaba muy caliente.**

**Lo que más sorprendió al maestro fue el ligero mordisco en su lóbulo cuando ella alzó la cabeza empujándolo de nuevo contra el banquillo.**

_Ah ah ah ah  
Así es el amor es ir y volver  
es encender la llama dentro de la piel  
Así es el amor, morir y caer  
es elevarme al cielo abrazándote  
Así es el amor es ir y volver  
es encender la llama dentro de mi piel  
Así es el amor, morir y caer  
es elevarme al cielo liberándome._

De nuevo, al terminar la canción, Lucy e sentó sobre las piernas de Natsu.

Y Natsu ardía, se le notaba en la cara.

Lucy lo miró y se rió de su cara.

-¡Eres mayor que yo y pareces un niño!

Natsu la volvió a mirar con una cara de idiota embobado.

Sin darse cuenta de cuando abrazó su cintura.

-Pero eso también me gusta de ti.

Lucy lo tomó del mentón con delicadeza y lo besó.

Tierno al principio, Natsu correspondió al beso con movimientos suaves.

Pero hambriento de ella como estaba, ya no podía soportar que lo provocaran más.

Mordió el labio de la rubia, que profirió un leve gemido, y al abrir ella la boca introdujo su lengua profundizando el beso.

En ese momento, para Natsu ya nada existía, más que Lucy.

Sólo al separarse por la tremenda falta de oxígeno recordó un detalle.

No estaban solos.

La multitud de la fiesta les aplaudía y vitoreaba.

Mierda.

Demasiado espectáculo para una noche.

Levantó a Lucy en brazos y bajó del escenario lo más rápido que pudo, ignorando las preguntas de la gente.

-¡Natsu me lleva como princesa! ¡Natsu me lleva como princesa!-Decía una alegre y ya muy borracha Lucy.

El muchacho se sonrojó y corrió con ella al estacionamiento.

La sentó en el asiento del copiloto y le abrochó el cinturón.

Pero al levantarse, su alumna volvió a capturar sus labios.

¡Dios! ¡Qué difícil era tratar con ella!

Con la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba se separó de sus labios. Y se apresuró a ir al asiento del conductor.

Sacó su teléfono y marcó el número de su hermana.

-¿Aki? ¡Nos vamos! ¡Mueve tu trasero al estacionamiento ahora mismo!

-_¡Relájate Natsu-nii, tú no eres mi jefe!_

-¡Sólo apúrate por Dios! ¡Antes de que las cosas se compliquen más! ¡Lucy, suelta!-Se dirigió a la rubia que intentaba arrancarle la camisa, y la apartó empujándola por el hombro.-¡Hoy iremos los tres a casa!

_-Lo siento Natsu-nii, pero Cana-chan me invitó a dormir a su casa, así que no me iré contigo. ¡Que te diviertas con Lucy onee-sama!_

-¡No digas tonterías! ¡Y ven acá! ¡¿Aki?! ¡¿Aki?! ¡Mierda!-Su hermana le había colgado.

Volvió a mirar a Lucy y recordó que no llevaba sus ropas, sino unas prestadas.

No podían volver a entrar.

El muchacho dio un suspiro cansado, encendió el auto y lo puso en marcha.

Lucy encendió la radio y se puso a bailar como podía en su pequeño espacio.

Y ahora. ¿Qué podía hacer Natsu?

Podía dejarla sola en su casa, sólo en esta ocasión.

No.

Esa no era una buena opción.

Si la dejaba sola en ese estado podrían pasar muchas cosas.

Entonces decidió que lo mejor sería que fueran a su casa.

Era más grande, Lucy no la conocía bien, el tendría ventaja.

Llegaron a la mansión Dragneel y Natsu estacionó el auto dentro de la cochera.

Abrió la puerta a Lucy y le quitó el cinturón.

-¿Qué esperas?-Le preguntó al ver que no bajaba.

La rubia puso ojos de cachorrito y extendió los brazos hacia él.

Natsu suspiró de nuevo con una venita hinchada en su sien.

-¡Que fastidio!-Dijo enojado en voz baja alzando a Lucy en sus brazos.

Ella, enternecida, le rodeó el cuello en un abrazo.

_Contrólate, contrólate, contrólate._

Subió las escaleras y entró en la habitación de su hermana.

Dejó a Lucy sobre la cama y se dirigió al clóset buscando una pijama.

-¡Waaa! ¡Esto es lindo! Pero me aprieta.-Escuchó a su espalda.

Se dio la vuelta despacio, imaginando lo que Lucy hacía.

¡No más ataques a su corazón por favor!

-¡Lucy, deja eso!-Le regañó.

Lucy había abierto unos de los cajones de la cómoda junto a la cama, donde resultaba estar la ropa interior de Aki.

Había bastado con que se quitara la chaqueta de cuero y bajara el top sin magas para ponerse uno de los sostenes de la hermana menor de Natsu.

Sin embargo, la lencería que era rosa con encajes negros era de una talla ligeramente menor a la suya, presionando su delantera más de lo necesario.

-¡Deja eso!-Repitió.-¡Quítatelo, Aki va a fastidiarme si estiras su ropa!

-Está bien-Dijo Lucy haciendo un mohín y desabrochando el sostén de su espalda.

-¡Pero no en frente de mí!-Le rogó Natsu hincándose frente a ella y deteniendo sus manos.

La chica ebria reaccionó primero que él viendo en la posición que se encontraban.

Y le robó un corto beso de nuevo.

Natsu se levantó y volvió a buscar en el closet una pijama.

Sacó un camisón rosado de tirantes hecho de seda que se ataba con un listón morado al frente, como si de un zapato se tratara.

Fue lo único que encontró.

A menos que hiciera mucho frío, Aki tenía la costumbre de dormir en ropa interior.

Por ello sólo tenía 2 pijamas ligeras.

No volteó a mirar a Lucy, temiendo encontrarse con su torso desnudo, y sólo arrojó la prenda a la cama.

-Póntela.-Ordenó y salió de la habitación con la respiración alterada.

Fue a su habitación y se metió al baño.

Puso su cabeza bajo el lavamanos y dejo correr un chorro de agua fría por ella.

Podría jurar que el agua casi se evaporaba en contacto con su cabeza.

Una vez calmó la temperatura de su cuerpo, volvió al cuarto y se puso una camiseta negra sin mangas y un pantalón viejo.

Él tampoco solía usar pijama, los Dragneel soportaban el frío de forma extraña.

Aunque preferían el calor.

-Natsu.-Escuchó el débil grito de Lucy desde la habitación de Aki.

Trató de ignorarla.

-¡Natsu!

No iba a ir.

-¡Natsu! ¡Ayúdame!

¿Ayudarla? ¿Con que?

-¡Por favor!-La oyó casi con voz llorosa.

Mierda.

Se iba a arrepentir de esto.

Se dirigió de nuevo al cuarto donde estaba Lucy y abrió la puerta con cuidado.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¡Ayúdame con esto, por favor!

Natsu se preguntaba si su pulso volvería a la normalidad algún día.

Lucy había sacado el listón del camisón, que ahora se abría en 2 dejando ver su piel desde el ombligo hasta su cuello, por suerte alcanzando a cubrir ambos pechos.

Y el listón, de alguna manera se las había arreglado para enredarlo tanto entre sus dedos, que ahora los tenía atrapados.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso Lucy?

-¡No sé!-Sollozó la rubia.-¡Quítalo por favor!-Rogó apuntado el nudo hacia él.

Natsu se sentó al lado de Lucy intentando deshacer aquel nudo imposible.

Cuando finalmente logró desatar sus manos, notó que su piel estaba roja por la presión de los nudos.

Sin darse cuenta empezó a dar un suave masaje sobre las manos de Lucy, con la intención de quitar la irritación.

De repente se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y apartó las manos de forma brusca.

-Ya está.-Le dijo sonrojado en voz baja, intentando ponerse de pie para volver a su cuarto.

Pero ella le tomó la mano impidiendo que se levantara.

-¿Ahora qué?-Preguntó nervioso a l volverse a sentar.

-¿Puedes…-Señalo los ojales del camisón donde debían estar los listones.

-¡No!

-¡Por favor, Natsu! ¡De veras que yo no puedo!-Rogó con mirada suplicante.

Natsu hizo una mueca de fastidio y se rindió.

Tomó listón y comenzó a pasarlo por los ojales, sintiendo una pequeña descarga eléctrica en su cuerpo cada vez que rosaba la piel de Lucy.

Lo ató finalmente en un moño sobre los senos de la muchacha.

-Ya duerme, por favor.-Rogó a Lucy apartando las manos.

Al ver su expresión suplicante Lucy decidió volver a provecharse de la situación.

-¿Me arropas?-Le pidió con mirada tierna.

-¡¿EHHH?!

-Por favor.

Natsu, derrotado por la mirada de la muchacha, se levantó, tomó las sábanas doblándolas sobre la cama para que Lucy se metiera en ella.

La muchacha, pasó por debajo del brazo de Natsu y se recostó sobre el colchón.

Natsu la cubrió con las sábanas blancas, deseando que Lucy durmiera.

Si lo seguía provocando…

Se irguió de nuevo dispuesto a irse, y se tensó cuando volvió a escuchar su voz.

-Natsu, cántame una canción.

¿Y ahora por que pedía eso?

-¿Para qué?

-Me gusta mucho como cantas, si cantas mientras me duermo, seguro tendré dulces sueños.

Natsu enterneció el gesto y suspiró.

Si amaba la música. Bien podría dedicar un poco más de tiempo a tocarla.

-¿Puedes?

-Claro.

Tomó la guitarra blanca que pertenecía a Aki de la pared en que estaba recargada y se sentó sobre la alfombra.

-¿La que sea?

-Una que tranquilice el corazón.-Dijo Lucy, sonriente.

Natsu sonrió y comenzó a rasgar las cuerdas de la guitarra.

_The stars lean down to kiss you,  
And I lie awake I miss you,  
Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere.  
Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly,  
But I'll miss your arms around me  
I'll send a postcard to you dear,  
Cause I wish you were here. _

**Miró a Lucy que cerraba levemente los ojos.**

_I'll watch the night turn light blue,  
But it's not the same without you,  
Because it takes two to whisper quietly,  
The silence isn't so bad,  
Till I look at my hands and feel sad,  
Cause the spaces between my fingers  
Are right where yours fit perfectly. _

**Parecía un hada cansada.**__

I'll find repose in new ways,  
Though I haven't slept in two days,  
Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone.  
But drenched in Vanilla twilight,  
I'll sit on the front porch all night,  
Waist deep in thought because when I think of you.  
I don't feel so alone.  
I don't feel so alone.  
I don't feel so alone. 

**¿Y ahora que sería de él?**__

As many times as I blink I'll think of you... tonight.  
I'll think of you tonight. 

**Había encontrado algo que amaba más que a la música.**

_When violet eyes get brighter,  
And heavy wings grow lighter,  
I'll taste the sky and feel alive again.  
And I'll forget the world that I knew,  
But I swear I won't forget you,  
Oh if my voice could reach back through the past,  
I'd whisper in your ear,  
Oh darling I wish you were here._

**Y era la misma muchacha que lo había enamorado a primera vista 5 años atrás.**

**Y era una de sus alumnas.**

**Amarla estaba mal visto.**

**Y no lo admitiría.**

Miró a Lucy que finalmente se había quedado dormida.

Se levantó, dejó la guitarra en su sitio.

La mano de Lucy volvió a tomar la suya.

Cuando la miró tenía los ojos entrecerrados y un rubor muy notorio.

-Natsu. ¿Puedes…Darme un beso?

Se sonrojó por las palabras de Lucy.

Pero sonrió y se inclinó a su lado.

¿Quién iba a enterarse de esto?

Depositó un suave y corto beso en sus labios.

Al separarse notó que se había quedado profundamente dormida.

Acarició su cabello y salió del cuarto.

Al acostarse sólo deseaba que Lucy estuviese lo suficientemente ebria como para no recordar lo que pasó.

No debió besarla.

Ni cuando la arrulló, ni debió intentarlo en la ventana.

Eso era lo que había traído sus recuerdos de regreso.

Y ahora. ¿Cómo hacer para que Lucy saliera de ahí?

Pensó durante un momento.

Y sólo se le ocurrió una cosa.

Comenzó a chasquear los dedos y a silbar.

_¡Hey Lucy!_

_Here's a little song i wrote,  
you might want to sing it note for note,  
don't worry, be happy_

in every life we have some trouble,  
when you worry you make it double  
don't worry, be happy

dont worry be happy now  
dont worry be happy  
dont worry be happy  
dont worry be happy  
dont worry be happy  
aint got no place to lay your head,  
somebody came and took your bed,  
don't worry, be happy 

**Al no encontrar respuesta de su alumna, sacó las llaves del bolsillo y abrió la puerta sin dejar de cantar.**

_the landlord say your rent is late,  
he may have to litagate,  
dont worry be happy, _

**Ella estaba debajo de las sábanas y escondía la cabeza bajo la almohada.**

**Natsu rió.**

_look at me im happy,  
don't worry, be happy_

i give you my phone number,  
when your worried, call me,  
i make you happy 

**Lucy sacó la cabeza de bajo la almohada y miró al sonriente Natsu que le cantaba.**__

don't worry, be happy

aint got no cash, aint got no style,  
aint got no gal to make you smile  
but don't worry, be happy 

**Se levantó hasta quedar a su altura.**

_cos when you worry, your face will frown,  
and that will bring everybody down,  
so don't worry, be happy _

**Natsu tocó la barila de Lucy y con su dedos estiró un poco sus labios para formar una sonrisa.**

**Ella la dejo.**

**Y comenzó a corear con él.**__

don't worry, be happy now...

don't worry, be happy  
don't worry, be happy  
don't worry, be happy  
don't worry, be happy

now there this song i wrote  
i hope you you learned it note for note  
like good little children

dont worry be happy

listen to what i say  
in your life expect some trouble  
when you worry you make it double  
dont worry be happy  
be happy now 

**Natsu realmente podía lograr que olvidara sus problemas.**__

dont worry, be happy  
dont worry, be happy  
dont worry, be happy  
dont worry, be happy 

**Pero ella no quería que Natsu supiera que lo quería de esa manera.**

_dont worry  
dont worry be happy  
don't worry, don't worry, don't do it,  
be happy,put a smile on your face,  
don't bring everybody down like this_

don't worry, it will soon pass whatever it is,  
don't worry, be happy,  
i'm not worried.

_¡I´m happy!_

_¡Like him!_

**Natsu señaló al gato azul que entraba por la puerta y se sentaba junto a ellos en la cama.**

**Lucy rió.**

**Después su cara se ensombreció un poco.**

-Natsu, todo lo que hice en la fiesta, yo.

-¡Hey Lucy! ¡Don´t worry! ¡A mí no me preocupa!

-¿No estás molesto?

-¡Claro que no! ¡Estabas ebria! ¡Todos hacemos locuras estando ebrios!

-Pero lo que te dije, y lo que hice…-Dijo sonrojada.

-¡No importa! ¡De verdad!

-Pero podrías tener problemas en la escuela.

-Erza, Jenny y Mirajane se encargarán de que nada salga de la fiesta. Podemos confiar en ellas.

-Pero lo que yo…

-Lucy, no te angusties.-Le dijo revolviéndole el cabello.-Lo mejor por ahora será olvidarlo.

Olvidarlo.

Ella o quería olvidarlo, pero era un problema.

Olvidarlo sería lo mejor.

Aunque aquel había sido su primer beso.

-¿Quieres desayunar aquí? ¿O quieres que salgamos a algún lado?-Le preguntó el sonriente pelirrosa.

-Mejor pedimos algo a domicilio.-Dijo Aki frotándose los ojos al entrar.-Los restaurantes estarán llenos en año nuevo.

Ambos jóvenes la miraron al entrar.

-¿Qué? ¿Me perdí de algo?-Preguntó la peliblanca.

Ambos muchachos se sonrojaron levemente.

-¡No!-Respondieron al unísono.

-¿Entonces por que me miran tan raro?

Natsu se levantó y la señaló acusadoramente.

-¡Porque tú no eres mi hermana! ¡Eres un Gray mal disfrazado!

-¿Eh? ¿De que estás…-Aki miró despacio a su cuerpo y se dio cuenta de que estaba en ropa interior.-Ci-cierto, anoche no me puse la pijama. Vo-voy a cambiarme.-Dijo con un leve tono carmesí.

Natsu y Lucy estallaron en risas.

Decidieron pedir una pizza.

Aunque más bien pidieron 4.

Mientras esperaban, los cuatro (incluyendo a Happy) miraban una película en la sala.

Lucy se sentía aliviada, de algún modo Natsu la había protegido de si misma.

Sonó el timbre.

Natsu y Lucy se levantaron a abrir dejando a Aki en elsillón con un ronroneante Happy siendo acariciado en sus piernas.

Natsu abrió la puerta riendo de un chiste que Lucy le había aclarado cuando no lo entendió en la película.

Pero no era el repartidor de pizza.

Ambos se pusieron tensos al ver al imponente hombre rubio en la puerta.

-Natsu.-Le dijo Jude con un tono gutural.-Necesito hablar seriamente contigo.

**Fin Cap 5.**

**Si está largo es porque puse muchas canciones.**

**¿Qué quieren? El fic trata sobre música.**

**Estpy siguiendo con la costumbre de dejarlos en suspenso y me siento mala.**

**Ni modo.**

**¡Aun me quedan algunos días de vacaciones! ¡Así que nos leemos pronto!**

**PD Sigo odiando a la perra de Minerva.**

**Akumy-chan: No soy mala! TnT Es que me estoy malacostumbrando! Pero al menos ya no tardaré tanto en actualizar! Gracias por tu review!**

**Furanshisuka-san: ¡Dios mío! He sido comparada con Hiro Trollshima-sama! Creo que me estoy pasando con el suspenso! Tienes a Luka de avatar, se nota que te gusta la música, realmente espero que no hayas leído esto en la madrugada, o si lo hiciste, que lo hayas hecho mordiendo una almohada para contener los gritillos. Me alegra tanto que te guste! Y espero que este te haya gustado también!**

**Gracias por tu review!**

**Boogieman13: Gracias por la idea de usar al rey! Espero que no te de asma por tu hiperventilación! Por favor no me mates por dejarte en suspenso otra vez!**

**Gracias por tu review! Insisto, no me mates, tienes una foto de Erza, si me matas no conocerás el final.**

**dened01: Es algo difícil no salirse de contexto con algunos personajes, pero amo tanto a Natsu que no le cambiaría nada! Gracias por tu review!**

**Yo lo que quiero es que Erza destripe a esa maldita tipeja! Grrrr!**

**AkemiEvans00: Si yo tuviera un maestro como Natsu, iría a su casa en vacaciones! Ya estoy mejor! Muchas gracias por preocuparte! Y gracias por tu review!**

**AgathaxB: ¿Sigues viva? ¡Hey! ¡No quiero que me culpen de tu muerte! Aquí vamos por las esferas del dragón otra vez… No morirás hasta que termina esta historia! Es una orden! °w°**

**Gracias por tu review!**

**Alex Darklight: Lucy se alocó jijiji! Gracias por tu review!**

**roci-chan heartfilia: Amas mi fic? Awwwww ^w^ yo te amo a ti! Sólo una amargada no se enamoraría de Natsu!**

**Gracias por tu review!**

**E Hancok Heartfilia: Te parece que tardé mucho? Es que me quedó muy laaaaarrggoooooo! Hiro-sama! Mata a Minerva! Mátala ahora y te amaremos por siempre!**

**Gracias por tu review!**

**Gabe Logan: Que bueno que te gustara! Yo agradezco mucho más tus reviews!**

**PatashifyDragneel: Amo la música! Lo dejo así para que no te aburras y pienses en millones de posibilidades! Funciona?**

**Gracias por tu review!**

**Fullbuster Elie Dragneel: No entiendo lo de vergüenza ajena. ._. Me lo explicas? O será que yo no tengo vergüenza?**

**Gracias por tu review.**

**NeePulgaah-Chan: Muajajajjajaja! Venganza! Esta soy yo esperando el epílogo de www teadoro com, no me molesta que me digas Nika-chan mientras a ti no te moleste que te diga Iva-chan ^w^ Como amo la música! Es tan genial! Muchas gracias por preocuparte por mí! Ya estoy mucho mejor!**

**MINERVA! HAZLE UN FAVOR AL MUNDO Y MUÉRETE!**

**Gracias por tu review Iva-chan! Nos leemos luego!**

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora!**

**Actualizaré lo más pronto que me sea posible!**

**(Les digo un secreto? Actualizo más rápido cuando tengo muchos reviews!)**

**Ya-nee!**

**°w°**


	6. Amor a primer sonido

**Un poquito más tarde de lo normal. **

**Espero que me perdonen, he tenido algunos problemas familiares.**

**(Deja de excusarte pedazo de floja!)**

**No soy floja!**

**(Claro que lo eres)**

**Silencio subconsciente! Siempre me das problemas!**

**Bueno, olvidando el hecho de que hablo conmigo misma, les tengo que informar que hoy es mi último día de vacaciones. ;_;**

**Es por eso que haré lo mejor posible para lograr subirlo hoy.**

**Aunque no duerma!**

**Ok! Comencemos!**

**_Seek and destroy.-Metallica._**

**_Lonely lullaby.-Owl city._**

**_My inmortal.-Evanescence_**

**Cap. 6 Amor a primer sonido.**

-¿Qué pa-pasa viej… Señor Heartphilia?-Preguntó Natsu nervioso.

Jude alzó una ceja, contrariado.

-¿Qué reacción es esa?-Después se alteró y miró a Lucy.-¡¿Pasó algo malo princesa?!

-N-no papi, nada.-"_O al menos depende de lo que sepas."_

-Bien.-Dijo el hombre volviendo a su semblante de seriedad.-¿Puedo pasar?

-Cla-claro.-Dijo Natsu haciéndose a un lado para que el hombre pasara.

Jude entró a la estancia a grandes zancadas hasta llegar a la sala donde sorprendió a Aki también.

-¿Quién es usted?-Preguntó viendo la tremenda talla del hombre.

-¿Eres la hermana de Natsu, verdad? Soy el padre de Lucy.-Le dijo con una mirada neutral.

Aki se tensó.

Luego le bajó una gotita de sudor por la nuca.

-¿Todos los Dragneel actúan así por las mañanas?-Preguntó extrañado el padre de Lucy.

-Eh…Etto…No señor.-Respondió la aun nerviosa menor.-¿Vino a ver a Onee…¡Digo! A Lucy-San?

-No. A decir verdad necesito hablar de algo con tu hermano.

_"Mierda"_.-Pensó Aki cuando una segunda gota de sudor se unía a la primera.

Natsu y Lucy entraron a la sala con pasos quedos.

-Si-siéntese señor.-Invitó Natsu.

-Gracias.-Respondió este ocupando uno de los sillones.

-Yo…Creo que… Me voy a mi cuarto.-Aki se levantó del sillón y Natsu la sujetó del meñique.

-Esto podría ser asunto de todos. ¿No lo crees, Aki?-Le dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

_"Si me dejas solo con esto, dile adiós a Fairy tail."-_Le dijo Natsu con la mirada.

_"¡No es culpa mía lo que pasó esa noche!"-_Siguieron con su telepatía fraternal.

"_¡Mía tampoco!"_

_"¡Entonces déjame ir!"_

_"¡No me dejes solo!"-_Rogó con mirada de cachorro.

Aki suspiró y volvió a sentarse.

-Natsu.-Dijo Jude al fin provocando un escalofrío a todos.

-¿S-si?

-¿Conoces a la modelo Mirajane Strauss?

_Mierda._

-S-sí señor. ¿Por qué?

_No puedo creerlo. ¡Mira nos traicionó!_

-Pues…Mi esposa creó una nueva línea de ropa. Ella le pidió a Mirajane que fuera la modelo principal.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?-Preguntó el ahora extrañado Natsu.

-Pues…Mirajane aceptó…Pero pidió una condición.-Dijo Jude ahora con una vena levemente inflamada en su sien.-Quiere que Lucy modele con ella.

-Aun no entiendo.-Dijo Natsu con una clara confusión en su cara, ahora más relajada.

-Me llevaré a Lucy unos días conmigo, y, como ahora viven juntos por el asunto del concurso de canto...-Su vena se inflamó más.-Quería saber si no habrá inconveniente en cuanto a sus ensayos.

Los tres jóvenes se fueron de espaldas cuando dijo la última oración.

-¡¿A eso viniste papá?!-Preguntó Lucy incrédula poniéndose en pie.

-S-sí.-Dijo Jude con una gotita de sudor resbalando por su sien.-¿Hay alguna otra razón por la que debería haber venido?

-No.-Respondieron los 3 al unísono.

Una segunda gota de sudor se unió a la primera en la cabeza de Jude al ver la sincronización.

-Aun así papá… ¡¿Por qué le pides permiso a Natsu para llevarme contigo?! ¡¿No debería ser a mí a la que le preguntes en primer lugar?!

-Eh…Pues…Yo…Es que… ¡Tu madre me dijo que le preguntara a Natsu primero!-Respondió el hombre a la defensiva.

_"Y aquí es cuando el mundo se da cuenta de quién manda en el matrimonio Heartphilia."_

-¿Pensaste al menos en si yo quería modelar o no?-Seguía molesta.-Además. ¿Por qué no vino mamá?

Jude suspiró con fastidio.

-No creas que yo estoy muy contento con la idea de que seas modelo. Es tu madre la que se encantó con la idea de Mirajane. Me envió aquí por ti, dice que necesitamos pasar tiempo juntos.

-¿Y a dónde iremos?-Preguntó Lucy resignada.

Y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, algo encantada con la idea.

-Milán.

-No te irás.-Determinó Natsu.

-¿Eh?-Dijo Lucy volteando a ver a su profesor.

-No te irás. No te dejo.

Jude miró a Natsu con dureza.

-¿Y quién dijo que necesito tu permiso?-Lo enfrentó Lucy haciendo que su padre apartase la mirada.

-¡Tu padre acaba de decirlo!

-¡Tú no eres mi jefe! ¡Ni tienes ninguna autoridad sobre mí!

-¡No puedes ir!

-¡¿Y por qué no?!

-Porque…Porque.-Se trabó un poco.-¡Porque lo digo yo! ¡Soy tu profesor y debes obedecerme!

-En vacaciones, no.-Concluyó Lucy cruzando los brazos y dirigiéndose a la puerta.-Vámonos papá. ¡Nos vemos luego Aki, Happy!-Se despidió y luego agregó en tono más bajo y con algo de burla.-Nos vemos luego. Nat-su-sen-sei.-Dijo remarcando y pausando cada sílaba.

Logró enfurecer al músico.

-Nos veremos en 4 días Natsu.-Sonrió Jude con triunfo al muchacho que estaba a punto de echar chispas.-Hasta pronto señorita Dragneel.-Se despidió amablemente de Aki y siguió a su hija.

Lucy giró el pomo de la puerta.

-Oye, estrellita.-Dijo Jude de repente con la mano en la mejilla.

-¿Si, papi?-Respondió su hija al salir por la puerta.

-En noche buena. Cuando te llamamos para desearte feliz navidad. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

Lucy se tensó al recordar las palabras que había dicho a su padre aquella noche.

**_"-¡Hola papi! ¡Feliz navidad a ti también!... ¡Yo también los quiero! …¿Skype? ¡Mejor mañana, estoy en una fiesta! … Natsu me invitó… ¡No estoy borracha!... ¡Te quiero papi! ¡Ya no me llames! ¡Byyyyyyeeeee!-"_**

-¡Papi! ¡Hay que subir rápido al auto! ¡Tengo unas cosas que recoger de casa!-Dijo empujando a su padre al mercedes blanco estacionado frente al jardín de los Dragneel.

-¡Que alivio!-Dijo Aki en un suspiro al ver como se alejaba el auto por la ventana.-¡Realmente creí que sabía lo que ocurrió en la fiesta! ¡Menos mal! ¿No crees Natsu-nii?-No escuchó respuesta de su hermano y se giró.-¿Natsu-nii?

El joven en cuestión no se había movido desde que Lucy lo había llamado "sensei".

Aki se acercó y pasó una mano frente a él varias veces.

-¿Natsu-nii? ¿Natsu-nii? ¡Natsu-nii! ¡Naaatsuuuu-niiiiiii!

No obtuvo reacción.

La chica de 16 años se encogió de hombros, se dio la vuelta y caminó.

-¡ODIO QUE ME LLAMEN SENSEI! ¡JODER!-Gritó Natsu de repente dándole un gran susto a Aki.

-¡No grites así de repente, idiota!-Dijo Aki pateando la espinilla de su hermano con fuerza.

Natsu se agachó y sobó su pierna herida.

Y fue como si de repente se percatara de algo.

-¿Y Lucy?

-Ya se fue. ¿En serio no te diste cuenta?-Preguntó incrédula.

Natsu se levantó saltando como un resorte.

-¡CARAJO!-Dijo en el proceso.

Acto seguido subió las escaleras.

Aki suspiró.

Natsu estaba enojado.

Y eso significaba que…

_¡SEEK AND DESTROY!_

**Se escuchó el sonido prominente del trash metal y Aki suspiró.**

_We are scanning the scene  
in the city tonight  
we are looking for you  
to start up a fight  
there is an evil feeling  
in our brains  
but it is nothing new  
you know it drives us insane_

**Apenas logró escuchar el atronador sonido de los golpes en a puerta.**

_Running,  
on our way  
hiding,  
you will pay  
dying,  
one thousand deaths  
running, _

**Y ya empezábamos.**

**Ahí estaba la vieja acnologia.**

**-¡AKI DRAGNEEL!-Gritó.-¡DILE A TU HERMANO QUE DETENGA ESE ESCÁNDALO!**

**-Si, si.-Respondió la albina con fastidio cerrando la puerta en la cara de la mujer.**

**Aunque su hermano realmente estuviera tocando con un volumen muy fuerte, esa vieja era en verdad molesta.**

_on our way  
hiding,  
you will pay  
dying,  
one thousand deaths  
searching,  
seek and destroy  
searching,  
seek and destroy  
searching,  
seek and destroy  
searching, _

**Y a la puerta otra vez.**

**Ahora era de seguro…**

**-Aki. Te exijo que le diga a tu idiota hermano que detenga su ruido insoportable.**

**¡Joder con el Viejo Genma!**

**Volvió a cerrar la puerta en la cara del vecino.**

**Montón de aguafiestas.**

_seek and destroy  
There is no escape  
and that is for sure  
this is the end we won't take any more  
say goodbye  
to the world you live in  
you have always been taking  
but now you're giving  
Running,  
on our way  
hiding,  
you will pay  
dying,  
one thousand deaths  
running,  
on our way  
hiding,  
you will pay  
dying,  
one thousand deaths  
searching,  
seek and destroy  
searching,  
seek and destroy  
searching,  
seek and destroy  
searching, _

**Oyó esta vez el toqueteo de la ventana.**

**Abrió la Cortina y se encontro con la vieja acnologia amenazando con llamar a la policía.**

**Mierda.**

_seek and destroy  
Our brains are on fire  
with the feeling to kill  
and it will not go away  
until our dreams are fulfilled  
there is only one thing  
on our minds _

**-¡Natsu-nii!-Gritó.-¡Baja el volume o la policía vendrá otra vez!**

_don't try running away  
`cause you're the one we will find  
Running,  
on our way  
hiding,  
you will pay  
dying, _

**Sin reacción.**

_one thousand deaths  
running,  
on our way  
hiding,  
you will pay  
dying, _

**Aunque sabía que la vieja acnologia tendría que llamar a la policía al meno 3 vece para que no la ignoraran.**

_one thousand deaths  
searching,  
seek and destroy  
searching,  
seek and destroy  
searching,  
seek and destroy  
searching,  
seek and destroy._

Paró al fin.

Aunque Aki sabía que era inútil.

Cuando Natsu se enojaba, tenían garantizado al menos 1 hora de el más pesado…

-¡¿PIANO?!-Gritó incrédula ante el sonido suave.

_Symphony of silver tears,  
Sing to me and sooth the ring in my ears,  
Overcast these gloomy nights wear on,  
But I'm holding fast because it's darkest just before the dawn. _

**¡¿Que diablos pasaba?!**

**¡Ese comportamiento no era normal!**

**Eso era lo que pensaba Aki subiendo la escalera rumbo al estudio.**__

I sang my princess fast asleep,  
'Cause she was my dream come true,  
Oh Lucy, please, believe me, I loved to you. 

**Al detenerse junto a la puerta y escuchar ese nombre supo lo que pasaba con su hermano.**__

But now those lonely lullabies,  
Just dampen my tired eyes,  
Because I can't forget you.  
Because I can't forget you. 

**Lo había sospechado desde un principio.**

**Y eso se lo confirmaba.**__

I'll dissolve when the rain pours in,  
When the nightmares take me,  
I will scream with the howling wind,  
'Cause it's a bitter world and I'd rather dream. 

**Se detuvo a observarlo a través de la ventana que tenía la puerta.**

**Ahora lo sabía.**

**Lucy era la misma niña que había provocado que su hermano no durmiera por 2 semanas cuando tenía 15 años.**

Natsu dejó de tocar y miró a la nada durante unos instantes.

Después dio un violento golpe al teclado con ambos puños y hundió la cabeza mirando las teclas.

Enamorado.

Irremediablemente enamorado.

Aunque no estaba seguro de que fuese ella, el oírla cantar la primera vez, se lo confirmó.

Fue estúpido de su parte pensar que lo había superado.

Que sólo quería que ganara el concurso.

La quería tener cerca.

¿Ahora qué sería de él?

Enamorado de una alumna.

De una alumna que lo consideraba un idiota.

Ojalá pudiera volver a aquel día.

Su padre era el coordinador de aquel concurso de canto, y él había sido designado para tocar el piano en las presentaciones.

Ahora estaba tras bambalinas, afinando el piano, esperando a que comenzara aquel fastidioso concurso.

-Hola.-Escuchó una suave y dulce voz que lo obligó a levantar la cabeza del piano.

Era apenas más baja que él, sin embargo, era obvia a esa edad la diferencia de edades.

Debería tener entre 11 y 13 años.

El cabello era rubio llegando por encima de su hombro, usaba un vestido blanco de tirantes y no estaba maquillada.

-Hola.-Saludó sin ponerle mucha atención.

-Ehm. Soy una de las concursantes.

-Ya lo noté.-Respondió con cierto sarcasmo.

-Tú…¿Vas a tocar para el concurso?

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? ¿Qué estoy afinando el piano?-Dijo de nuevo sarcásticamente.

-¡No tienes porque hablarme así!-Oyó el grito enfadado de la chiquilla.

Chiquilla.

No es que él con 15 años fuera muy mayor.

-Disculpa. Estoy un poco malhumorado, mi padre me obligó a tocar aquí, yo debería estar ensayando con mi banda.

-¡¿Tienes una banda?!-Preguntó la sorprendida rubia.

-Así es.-Respondió Natsu con una sonrisa.-Podría decirse que es una banda de rock.

-¿Y cómo se llaman?

-_Dragon scared._

-"¿_ Dragon scared?" _ ¿Como dragon asustado?

-¡No! ¡Significa cicatriz de dragón!

-¿Cicatriz de dragón? ¿Y por que ese nombre tan raro?

-¡Porque es genial!

Ella ladeó la cabeza.

No le parecía tan bueno el nombre.

-¿Tienes algún problema?-Le preguntó Natsu malhumorado.

-Nada, nada.-Respondió la rubia a la defensiva.

-¿Entonces? ¿Me necesitabas para algo?

-Eh…Este…-Lo había olvidado.-¿Necesitan una voz femenina en tu banda?-Preguntó buscando no parecer estúpida.

-¿Por qué? ¿Interesada?-Preguntó con sorna.

-Tal vez.-Respondió ella, siguiéndole el juego.

-Si mi banda necesitara una voz femenina, tendría que ser la voz más genial del mundo.

-¿Tratas de ponerme a prueba?

-¿Lo resistirías?

-¿Qué puedes hacer?-Le respondió con retadora sonrisa.

-Más bien… ¿Qué puedes hacer tú?

Natsu comenzó a tocar las teclas del piano.

Y miró a la chica rubia, esperando a que se asustara o que no conociera la canción.

En cambio, ella sonrió con suficiencia y se aclaró la garganta.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone _

En el momento en el que escuchó su voz, algo estalló dentro de él.

Empujado por el deseo de seguir escuchando aquella voz siguió tocando casi de manera inconsciente, mirándola a ella, que había cerrado los ojos.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time can not erase_

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me 

**Alguien había encendido las luces a manera de prueba. **

**Y uno de los reflectores iluminó el justo lugar donde ella estaba.**

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time can not erase 

**Ahora, con la luz, podia verla con claridad.**

**Parecía un angel traído del cielo.**

**Era hermosa.**__

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me 

**En ese momento se convenció**

**Aquella Hermosa hada sería la voz femenina de su banda.**

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along _

**¿Que pasaba con esa mentalidad cursi? **

**Así no era él.**

**Ella le provocaba algo raro.**

**Un extraño calor dentro de él-**__

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

-¿Que tal?-Preguntó ella con cierta inseguridad.

-Increíble.-Respondió Natsu con la mirada clavada en ella.

Ella se sonrojó un poco y sonrío.

-Definitivamente serás la voz femenina de mi banda.-Siguió él con mirada emocionada.

Ella se puso nerviosa.

-N-no, yo sólo estaba jugando.

-Pues ya habías dicho que estabas interesada.-Dijo Natsu tratando de acorralarla.- ¿Era mentira?

-N-no, pero es que…

-¡Entonces, está decidido!-Después de que ganes el concurso, vendrás y cantarás con nosotros.

-¿Ga-ganar?

-¡Claro! ¡Es obvio que vas a ganar!

-Pero yo…

-Ganarás.-Le dijo sonriendo.-Estoy seguro.

Ella también sonrió, después lo miró con curiosidad.

-Oye…Tu cabello…

Muy bien, ella tocó un tema sensible.

-¡¿Qué con mi jodido cabello?!-Le gritó haciendo que ella se asustara un poco.

-E-está teñido.

-Ah…Si.-Dijo jalando con fastidio las hebras negras.- Todos me fastidian por el color de mi pelo, por eso me lo teñí.

-¿A ti no te gustaba el color de tu cabello?

-¡Claro que me gustaba! ¡Era genial!

-Si a ti te gustaba no deberías haberlo teñido.

-¿Segura de lo que dices? Era un color muy raro…

-No importa, si te gustaba, no debiste cambiarlo.

Natsu sonrió.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-Le preguntó de repente.

-¿Ah? Lucy. ¿Y tú?

-¡Lucy! ¡Ven aquí por favor!-Se escuchó una voz femenina.

-¡Ya voy mamá! ¡Lo siento, tengo que irme!-Le dijo a Natsu mientras se alejaba.

-¡Oye!-Le gritó cuando se alejaba, haciendo que se diera la vuelta.-¡Da un gran espectáculo!

-¡Claro! ¡Te prometo que verás fuegos artificiales!-Le gritó al irse definitivamente.

Natsu sonrió para sí mismo.

-Lucy.-Suspiró.-¿Fuegos artificiales? ¿Firework? ¡Eso me gusta!

Esperó a la presentación de Lucy.

Pero ella nunca apareció.

Y jamás la volvió a ver.

Hasta el momento en que decidió enseñar música.

Y ahora estaba irremediablemente enamorado.

Pero sin embargo lo mejor sería…

Olvidar.

Natsu volvió a la labor del piano.

_Dizzy love turned a star lily pink,  
And hung above our lids too flushed to blink,  
But icy blue froze the fairytale cold,  
Though I treasured you and you sparkled with someone to hold._

I sang my princess fast asleep,  
'Cause she was my dream come true,  
Oh Lucy please, believe me, I loved to you.

But now those lonely lullabies,  
Just dampen my tired eyes,  
Because I can't forget you.  
Because I can't forget you.

I'll dissolve when the rain pours in,  
When the nightmares take me,  
I will scream with the howling wind,  
'Cause it's a bitter world and I'd rather dream.

I'll dissolve when the rain pours in,  
When the nightmares take me,  
I will scream with the howling wind,  
'Cause it's a bitter world and I'd rather dream.  
And I'd rather dream.

Dear Lucy, I'll never forget you.  
Dear Lucy, I'll never forget you.  
Dear Lucy, remember me?  
I'll never forget you.  
Dear Lucy, remember me?  
I'll never forget you.  
Dear Lucy, remember me?  
I'll never forget you.

-¿Era ella verdad?-Preguntó Aki entrando a la habitación.-Ella es porque gritabas Lucy entre sueños cuando tenías 15 años.

Natsu sólo suspiró.

-Si, lo peor es que aun la amo.

-¿Peor?-Le dijo Aki incrédula.-Volviste a encontrarla, tienes la oportunidad de enamorarla. ¿Y lo peor es que aun la amas?

-Es mi alumna.

-¡¿Y eso que?!

-Aki, no podemos.

-¡Tú puedes todo!

-Pero…

-¡Mi hermano no se rinde nunca! ¡Mucho menos antes de empezar la pelea!-Dijo clavando las manos sobre el piano.

-Pero…

-¡Esa palabra no existe en el vocabulario Dragneel!

Natsu la miró con una chispa de esperanza en los ojos.

-Además.- Añadió con voz pícara.-Se de buena fuente que tú le gustas.

Natsu clavó la mirada en el piano y se quedo allí.

-¿Natsu-nii? No quiero deprimirte. ¡Lo digo en serio!-No obtuvo reacción.-Natsu-nii.

De repente Natsu se levantó de un salto.

-¡Estoy que ardo!-Gritó al cielo.

Aki sonrió.

-Lucy Heartphilia, no me importa si soy tu profesor, o si me meten para siempre en la cárcel. ¡Te amé desde el primer momento, y serás mía!

**Fin cap 6.**

**No me digan que es muy corto porque ya lo sé. Lo siento! Pero pronto tendré el 7 y ese si estará largo, lo prometo!**

**Fue por el fin de mis queridas vacaciones.**

**Actualizaré pronto! Es una promesa!**

**Esta vez no responderé preguntas…Gomen pero son las 11 y…Mañana tengo que ir a la escuela.**

**Nos vemos muy pronto! **

**Ya-nee!**

**°w°**

**°w°**

**°w°**

**°w°**

**°w°**

**°w°**

**°w°**

**°w°**

**°w°**

**°w°**

**°w°**

**°w°**

**°w°**

**°w°**

**°w°**

**°w°**

**°w°**

**Reviews? Onegai?**


	7. Celos paternales

**_(¡¿Dónde diablos estabas?! ¡Llevas semanas sin actualizar!)_**

**Silencio subconsciente, no tengo humor de hablar contigo.**

**(****_¡Te exijo una explicación de…_**

**¡CÁLLATE CON UN DEMONIO!**

**Puffff.**

**Mis maestros son unos sádicos.**

**¡Son las primeras semanas, por Dios! Tengan piedad. ¡No es fácil acostumbrarse al ritmo después de casi dos meses de flojear!**

**Pues… Una disculpa por la tardanza…**

**Aquí vamos. (Por cierto que estoy en clase de informática.)**

**_Lucy in the sky with diamonds. The beatles._**

**Cap. 7 Celos paternales.**

Lucy salió de su apartamento con una gigantesca maleta de cuero marrón.

-¡¿Llevarás todo eso?!-Preguntó incrédulo su padre.

-¿Qué tiene?

-¡Sólo nos vamos por cuatro días, estrellita!

-Lo sé. Es mi maleta pequeña.

A Jude le resbaló una gotita de sudor por la nuca.

Lucy subió la maleta a la cajuela con ayuda de su padre.

-¡Espera! ¡Olvidé algo!

-¿Llevarás más?

-Es algo importante. No tardo.

Lucy entró rápido a su casa y en poco tiempo salió con la funda de una guitarra atada a su espalda.

Jude suspiró.

Lucy entró en el auto y puso la guitarra en sus piernas, puesto que en la cajuela ya no había espacio.

Jude puso en marcha el automóvil.

Pasaron cerca de 5 minutos en silencio.

Desde que Lucy había entrado en la pubertad ellos no hablaban mucho.

Jude miró a su única hija de reojo.

Se parecía tanto a su madre.

Los mismos ojos, la misma mirada soñadora perdida en las estrellas a pesar de que el sol caía con fuerza sobre ellos.

El mismo cabello rubio que se agitaba por el viento que entraba a través de la ventana abierta.

La misma actitud dominante… Aquel que la tomara por esposa cargaría con un gran peso.

Así que sólo podría ser alguien realmente fuerte, valiente, y grande.

Como el lo había sido con Layla.

Dudaba mucho que existiera alguien digno de su pequeña hija.

¿Pequeña?

¿Cuándo era que había crecido tanto?

17 años.

¿Realmente era la misma pequeña rubia que bailaba sobre sus pies al ritmo del piano de Layla?

Cuanto había cambiado.

Y en verdad le sorprendió el día en que pidió permiso para vivir sola.

¡Es tan joven! ¿Como pudo siquiera pensar en eso?

Más importante aun. ¿Cómo fue que él se dejó convencer?

Layla.

Layla y la bendita hipnosis de sus ojos caramelo.

Ahora que lo pensaba. ¿No usaban las dos el mismo truco para convencerlo?

Su propia familia conspiraba en su contra.

Ahora su hija no sólo vivía lejos de ellos, sino que también vivía con uno de los rokeros más escandalosos que habían existido.

_"Pero también es un gran músico, es un chico amable y respetuoso, él podría ser el indicado para mantener a Lucy alejada de malas amistades. ¡Con la tremenda energía que tiene, nuestra estrellita se mantendrá ocupada! Y claro, la mantendrá a salvo. ¿O realmente prefieres que viva sola? Podría pasarle algo."_

Eso había dicho su esposa.

No. Él no quería que Lucy estuviera sola, por eso aceptó.

Pero Natsu le seguía dando mala espina.

¿Qué tal si él le hacía algo a su nenita?

"_Tiene la inocencia de un niño. De hecho no creo que sepa demasiado más allá de la música."_

Pero aun así…

No.

Lo que realmente le dolía era que su pequeña se estaba alejando de ellos.

_"Ya no es una pequeña, es casi una mujer, debes darte cuenta de eso." _

¿Por qué su esposa lo tomaba con tanta tranquilidad?

Su Lucy, su estrellita de la suerte.

Le encantaba llevarla en hombros cuando paseaban por los jardines dela mansión los domingos.

Decía que en sus hombros casi podía tocar las estrellas.

Volvió a mirarla.

Y volvió a encontrar esa imagen que se parecía tanto a su esposa.

No podía ver a la pequeña niña que le pedía un helado los sábados por la mañana.

No podía imaginarse limpiando las mejillas manchadas de chocolate de aquella jovencita.

_"Ya es mayor. Ya no es una niña. Debes dejarla crecer"_

Pero no era tan fácil.

No para él.

-¡¿Papá?!-Escuchó la alarmada y sorprendida voz de su hija.

Que ya tampoco tenía aquel timbre infantil.

-¡¿Estás llorando?!-Volvió a escucharla.-¡¿Pasó algo malo?!

¿Llorando?

Llevo su mano izquierda a su mejilla sin soltar el volante y se sorprendió con la humedad de una sola lágrima que manchaba sus dedos.

-No pasa nada.-Dijo con la voz levemente quebrada.-Sólo recordaba algunas cosas.

Lucy vio a su padre enjugarse aquella lágrima.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Cuando eras pequeña.

Lucy se sorprendió, su padre no tenía la costumbre de ser muy emocional.

-¿Pero, por que lloras?

-Es que me acabo de dar cuenta de que ya eres toda una mujer.

Lucy se ruborizó.

-¡Papá!

Jude sonrió.

-Es la verdad.

Lucy suspiró.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar al aeropuerto?

-Muy poco, cerca de 5 minutos.

Lucy vio a lo lejos el edificio.

Se estacionaron, compraron los boletos y pasaron por los procesos de seguridad con relativa rapidez.

Jude seguía ensimismado en sus pensamientos al sentarse en las butacas de primera clase del Jet que los llevaría a Milán.

Cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

-Estrellita. ¿Por qué te diriges a Natsu de forma tan casual?

-¿Casual?-Preguntó la rubia en medio del despegue.

-Si. Normalmente te diriges a tus maestros con mucho respeto, diciendo "sensei" o "profesor".

-Ah… Es que… A él no le gusta que seamos formales.

-Aún así.-Dijo el hombre tocándose la barbilla.-Recuerdo que cuando eras un poco más joven algunos de tus maestros te pedían que los llamaras por su nombre para tener una relación de confianza. Pero tú siempre te negabas.

-Eso es porque su "confianza" como tú dices, consistía en querer educarme en algo más que académico.-Respondió la chica con fastidio al recordar a los pervertidos que había tenido por maestros.

_"-¡Vamos Lucy-chan! ¡No hace falta que seas tan formal conmigo! Miroku es suficiente, no hace falta que me digas "sensei". ¿Somos amigos no?"_

_"Idiota."-_Pensó Lucy al recordar a su maestro de historia.

Insinuar que fuera la madre de sus hijos. ¿En que pensaba?

Casado, además.

Que divertido era cuando su esposa lo ponía en su lugar a golpes.

Sango, su maestra de artes marciales, era muy agradable.

Tan sumida estaba Lucy en aquellos pensamientos que no notaba el aura oscura que crecía alrededor de su padre.

-¿Lucy?-Escuchó el murmullo gutural de su padre.

Ni estrellita, ni princesa ni pequeña.

Él había dicho "Lucy".

Algo iba a acabar mal.

-¿S-si papá?-Tal vez había esperado hasta ese momento para decirle que si estaba enterado de su reciente borrachera.

-Dices que tus maestros se te insinuaban y te pedían que no fueras formales con ellos para conquistarte. ¿Verdad?

-E-eh, si.-Dijo asintiendo levemente.-

-Entonces.-El aura a su alrededor se acrecentó.-¿Por qué llamas a Natsu por su nombre?

Lucy se tensó.

-Eso es porque…Porque…

-¡Lo sabía! ¡LO SABÍA! ¡ESE TIPO LOGRÓ ROBAR TU PUREZA!-Gritó con fuerza llamando la atención del resto de los pasajeros.

Lucy estalló en rojo.

-¡Papá! ¡Cállate! ¡No robo mi pureza!-Le dijo Lucy tratando de calmarlo.

"_Bueno, quizás sólo la de mis labios."_

Jude miró con fiereza a la mirada tierna que le mostraba su hija y su aura se apagó.

-¿De verdad?-Le preguntó casi con desesperación.

La chica suspiró.

-Si papá. No pasó nada.

El hombre se calmó un poco.

-Pero entonces. ¿Por qué lo llamas por su nombre?

-Eso es porque…Todos lo llaman así.-Dijo después de titubear un momento.

El hombre se volvió a tocar la barbilla.

-Aun así, es raro en ti.

Abrió los ojos de manera que casi salen de sus cuentas.

-¡¿Acaso te gusta?!

La cara de Lucy volvió a ponerse roja.

-¡No! ¡No es eso! ¡Quiero decir que yo…Yo… ¡Ah! ¡Cállate papá!

Esa reacción no era normal.

Su hija estaba enamorada.

De un loco impulsivo.

_"Natsu es un buen muchacho, no tienes de que preocuparte."_

¡Así que por eso su esposa había insistido tanto! ¡Ella sabía que esto iba a pasar!

Buen muchacho o no, el tipo parecía estar loco.

¿Qué tal si lastimaba a su hija?

¡No!

No lo podía permitir.

-Queridos pasajeros, les habla su piloto.-Se escuchó una voz que venía del techo.-Debido a algunos problemas menores, haremos un aterrizaje rápido en Venecia, lamentamos los inconvenientes que esto pueda causar.

Hubo una queja general y el avión comenzó a descender suavemente.

Mientras que Jude se ahogaba en sus pensamientos sin saber que hacer.

¿Debería hacer que volviera a casa?

No, ella podría llegar a odiarlo si no cumplía con su promesa.

¿Prohibirle volver con Natsu?

Tampoco, sería sospechoso.

¡Ah! ¡Paternidad! ¡Quemando sus neuronas desde hacía 17 años!

Al aterrizar el avión Jude llamó a una limusina.

Les habían dicho que tenían 2 horas para pasear, llamar a sus familiares o cualquier otra necesidad antes de que el avión volviera a despegar.

-¿Quieres ir a algún lado?-Le preguntó a su hija.

-No realmente.-La chica ya conocía las calle de Venecia, habían estado allí más de 5 veces.

-Entonces escojo yo.

Jude le indicó al chofer una dirección hablando perfecto italiano.

El hombre asintió y arrancó el auto por las calles rodeadas de agua.

Lucy sonrió al ver que se acercaban al parque que le encantaba cuando era niña.

El chofer detuvo el auto al lado de un parque lleno de rosales y tulipanes.

En lo alto había un letrero de latón que decía: _Walk of ragazza d'oro._

Bajaron del auto y Jude le pidió al chofer que los esperara.

Lucy caminó fascinada por el parque favorito de su infancia.

Y Jude disfrutó de ver de nuevo la sonrisa que tenía cuando era una niña.

Le compró un _gelatto y _se sentaron en una de las bancas junto a los tulipanes.

-Este lugar me trae muchos recuerdos.-Le dijo Lucy con ilusión en la mirada.

-A mí también.-Le dijo su padre con una sonrisa.

Entonces fue como si recordara algo.

-¡Espérame aquí estrellita! ¡No me tardo!-Luego salió corriendo.

-¡¿Papá?! ¿A dónde vas?-Alcanzó a decir, pero él ya se había alejado.

La chica suspiró y recordó los días que pasaba en ese parque.

Le gustaba recoger las flores y dárselas a su mamá.

También ver los atardeceres sobre las calles acuáticas.

Realmente podría decirse que su infancia no fue mala.

No lo fue.

Sólo un poco aislada.

Vio a su padre llegar a lo lejos cantando.

¡¿Cantando?!

Se frotó los ojos para ver si realmente había visto a su padre tocando una guitarra acercándose a ella.

¡¿De dónde la había sacado?!

Era dorada y tenía incrustaciones de lo que parecían ser diamantes.

¡¿Cómo se consigue algo así en menos de 10 minutos?!

Eso dejó de importarle al escuchar la canción que su padre entonaba al llegar a su lado.

Siempre se la cantaba al amanecer de cada cumpleaños, hasta que se fue de casa.

_Picture yourself in a boat on a river  
with tangerine trees and marmelade skies  
somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly,  
a girl with kaleidoscope eyes  
cellophane flowers of yellow and green,  
towering over your head  
look for the girl with the sun in her eyes,  
and she's gone _

**Su padre siempre le decía que ella y su madre que eran las más bellas de todo el mundo.**

**Que las amaba como a nadie.**

**Y que aunque no siempre pudiera verlo, siempre estaría allí para lo que necesitara.**

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds  
follow her down to a bridge by a fountain  
where rocking horse people eat marshmallow pies,  
everyone smiles as you drift past the flowers  
that grow so incredibly high. _

**Y que sobre todo…**

_newspaper taxis appear on the shore  
waiting to take you away  
climb in the back with your head in the clouds  
and you're gone _

**Que la amaría más que cualquier hombre en el mundo.**

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds  
picture yourself on a train in a station  
with plasticine porters with looking glass ties  
suddenly someone is there at the turnstile  
the girl with the kaleidoscope eyes  
Lucy in the sky with diamonds._

Jude terminó de tocar junto a una sonriente Lucy.

-¿Te la debía, verdad? No la toqué en tu cumpleaños.

-¡Sí!-Dijo la muchacha llena de emoción.-¡No es lo mismo que la cante muse a que la cantes tú papi!

El hombre sonrió aun más al ver el atardecer cernirse sobre ellos.

-Vamos.-Le dijo a Lucy con calma.-Es hora de volver al aeropuerto.

Lucy se levantó y antes de que su padre pudiera hacerlo lo besó en la en la mejilla.

-Gracias papá. Te quiero mucho.

Su padre sonrió otra vez.

Los recuerdos eran maravillosos.

Pero el ahora, aun sin tener a la misma pequeña niña, era magnífico.

Llegaron al aeropuerto sin tardar mucho.

En el camino que quedaba durante el vuelo Lucy se recargó en el hombro de su padre para dormir.

La observó de nuevo.

Su faceta infantil no se había ido del todo.

Su pequeña princesa, la amaba más que a nada.

Y le rompía el corazón pensar que en algún momento tendría que entregar su corazón a otro hombre.

Y que existía la posibilidad de que fuera pronto.

Acarició el cabello d Lucy con suavidad y vio que sonreía entre sueños mientras el avión aterrizaba.

Lo que más le dolía era que tal vez un hombre podría amarla más que él.

Llegaron pronto a una de las muchas casas en las que vivió Lucy.

Un gran hombre, con un tremendo parecido a un toro salió a llevarse el equipaje.

_"Señorita Lucy ¡Su cuerpo es aun mejor que antes! ¡Es maravilloso verla de nuevo!"_

Había dicho.

Taurus no tenía remedio.

-Princesa. Bienvenida.-Le dijo una maid de cabellos magenta con una reverencia.

-¡Virgo!-Le dijo abrazándola con fuerza.- ¡Te extrañé!

-No la visité mientras la vigilaba. Lo siento. ¿Me castigará?

-Emm…No, tranquila.

-Estrellita.-Escuchó a su padre entrando por la puerta, su voz sonaba incómoda.-Lo siento, pero tengo que salir a Barcelona.

-¿Te vas?-Le preguntó Lucy con tristeza.

-Sí. Pero sólo por un día, volveré mañana por la tarde. Lo prometo.

Jude besó la frente de su hija y volvió a la puerta de entrada.

-¡Oh! ¡Casi se me olvida!-Salió de prisa y volvió con una funda de guitarra transparente en sus manos.

La que tenía la guitarra con la que había tocado en el parque.

-Para ti.-Le dijo sonriente.

-¿De verdad?-Preguntó Lucy con ilusión.

-Tómalo como una disculpa por salir de repente ahora.

Volvió a dirigirse a la puerta.

-No vemos mañana.-Se despidió.

-Cuídate mucho, te quiero papi.

Jude le sonrió desde la entrada y después cerró la puerta.

Lucy observó la hora, 8:30.

Su padre iba a salir a trabajar por la noche, y probablemente dormiría muy poco.

Realmente se esforzaba.

Y su madre tenía razón.

Necesitaban tiempo juntos.

-Princesa.-Dijo Virgo sacándola de sus pensamientos.- Hay una visita en su habitación.

-¿Para mí?

Lucy caminó a su cuarto y se sorprendió al ver a una mujer de largo cabello blanco con un camisón azul.

-Hola Lucy.-La saludó Mirajane.-Me dijeron que podía dormir contigo, espero no te moleste.

-¡Claro que no, Mira-chan!-Dijo abrazando a la albina.- ¿Tú eres la responsable de que esté aquí, no? ¡Me asusté mucho! ¡Cuando vi a mi papá en la puerta creí que le habías contado lo que pasó en la fiesta!

-Bueno, tu padre no…

Layla Heartphilia las observaba desde la puerta con una camisola de seda rosa.

-Pero a mí, sí.

**Fin cap 7.**

**Perdoooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooonnn nnnnnn!**

**Sé que tardé muchísimo en actualizar! Pero en serio la escuela me traía loca.**

**Es por eso que les darpe el anuncio de que ahora actualizaré cada sábado sin falta! (Aunque ya es domingo)**

**Claro que esto implica que los caps serán más cortitos.**

**En otra cosas…**

**No puedo con tantas emociones!**

**Al fin Erza le dio a Minerva lo que merecía! Jjajajaja! Rogaba por piedad! (Me siento mal, pero es que de verdad a odio)**

**Gruvia ya es prácticamente un canon!**

**Sting y Lector (Que Sting no me agrada mucho pero) Owwwwwww!**

**Fairy tail ganó los juegos mágicos!**

**Ahora a saber que depara el futuro! (Nalu, Igneel y salvación, espero)**

**EL ANIME SE ACABA! T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T**

**Pero es eso o 20 caps de relleno, y justo ahora n me caerían muy bien.**

**Bueno, eso fue todo!**

**Hasta la semana que viene!**

**Ya-nee! °w°**

**Los reviews me hacen feliz.**

**La felicidad me inspira.**

**Cuando me inspiro escribo más.**

**Si escribo más el cap es más largo.**

**Nos conviene a todoooossss!**

**Así que…**

**Reviews?**


	8. Enamorada de un profesor idiota

**Primero quiero aclarar que yo ya sabía que el anime sólo iba a ser suspendido, lamento si asusté a alguien.**

**De hecho wikipedia me dijo que se reanuda en abril! nwn**

**Y wikipedia también me dijo otras cosas ¬w¬**

**¡Es porque escribo en clase de informática que saco 6 en la clase!**

**Bueno ya.**

_**Donde están los hombres?-Pimpinela.**_

_**We are never ever getting back togheter.-Taylor Swift.**_

_**No hablaré de mi amor.-Tatiana (Soundtrack de la película "Hércules")**_

**Cap 8 Enamorada de un profesor idiota.**

-Ma-ma-ma-mam-mam-ma. ¡¿MAMÁ?! ¡¿Qué es lo que te dijo Mira-chan?!

Layla ocultó una pequeña risa dándole un poco de alivio a su hija.

-Mejor deberías preguntar que no me dijo.

Lucy se puso tensa y comenzó a zarandear a la albina por los hombros.

-¡Mira-chan! ¡Prometiste no decir nada!

-Es que…Layla…

-Estrellita, Cana-chan no es la única que sabe como hacer que las personas revelen secretos.

Lucy se quedó estática.

-¿Embriagaste a Mira-chan?-Preguntó atónita.

-Bueno, hay otras maneras.

-¿O sea?

Layla le contó cómo había convencido a Mirajane de contarle la historia con la simple mención de que ella y Natsu se verían bien juntos.

Cantó como canario.

-Mira-chan.-Le dijo Lucy con una gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.-No creí que tu voluntad fuera tan débil.

-Eso depende de la situación, Lucy.-Le respondió la modelo con una sonrisa.

-¿Y cual era la situación para que nos traicionases con tanta facilidad?

-Amor.-Respondió rodeada de corazoncitos.

A Lucy le resbaló una gotita de sudor por la sien.

Layla se arrodillo junto a su hija que estaba sentada en la alfombra.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes estrellita?

-Pues…Porque…Etto.- Lucy lo consideró algo natural, nunca pensó en decírselo a sus padres, sobre todo por la tremenda Celestina que siempre había sido su madre.

-¡Buenas!-Se escuchó el grito de alguien que entraba por la puerta.- ¡Perdón por la tardanza!

Lucy miró extrañada a la puerta de su habitación mientras entraba una escandalosa joven de cabello castaño.

-¡¿Cana?!

-¿Qué hay?-Respondió la muchacha con una sonrisa.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo, dejando ver una larga cabellera escarlata.

-Buenas noches chicas, gracias por invitarme señora Hertphilia.-Sonrió a la madre de Lucy.

-Llámame Layla Erza-chan, no me gustan las formalidades.

-¡¿Erza también?! ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Quién sigue? ¿Levy-chan?

-Mi reina.-Se escuchó la voz de Virgo entrando por la puerta.-Su última invitada llegó.

-¡Hola Lu-chan!-Entró la pequeña Levy detrás de Virgo.- ¡Tu casa es muy grande!

-Mamá. ¡¿Puedes decirme que está pasando?!-Gritó Lucy a su madre, llena de pánico.

-Tranquila estrellita.-Le respondió Layla con una sonrisa y voz calmada.- Son tus amigas. Así que les pedí que vinieran para una pequeña pijamada, también me ayudarán con la línea de ropa…Y me contarán todo lo que sepan de ti y Natsu claro.

-¡Mamá!-Dijo Lucy muy sonrojada.

-¿Qué?-Dijo la mujer con una risa divertida.- No tiene nada de malo querer saber de la vida de mi hija.

-Pero…Dijo Lucy un poco cohibida.- ¿No te molesta? Digo, Natsu es mayor que yo, y además es un maestro.

-Claro que no.-Dijo con un aire maternal y una cálida sonrisa.- El amor es amor, me daría igual si te hubieras enamorado de un anciano de 50 años, de un muchacho de 13 o incluso de una mujer, siempre y cuando lo amaras de verdad.

Lucy le sonrió y le dio un abrazo a su madre.

-Owwwwwwww.-Se escuchó de repente, fue entonces cuando Lucy se dio cuenta de que todas la miraban con ternura.

Soltó a su madre sin dejar de sonreír.

-¡Qué bueno verlas chicas! ¿Quieren hacer algo?

-Yo quiero dormir si me lo preguntan.-Dijo Cana.-Ese maldito viaje en avión me dejo agotada.

-¡No seas aburrida Cana!-Exclamó Levy.- ¡Es una pijamada! ¡Hay que hacer algo divertido!

-¿Cómo qué?-Preguntó la morena con fastidio.

-Como…Como…-Dudó.- ¡Preguntarle a Lu-chan sobre su relación con Natsu!

-¡Oh, ese tema me gusta!-Exclamó Layla.

Lucy enrojeció.

-Yo… Yo… ¡Voy a ponerme la pijama!-Acto seguido escapó por la puerta del baño.

Layla suspiró ante la reacción de Lucy.

-Bueno chicas.-Preguntó.- ¿Qué pueden decirme acerca del asunto?

-A mi me lo dijo el primer día que ensayó con Natsu.-Dijo Levy con una mirada enamoradiza.- Dice que la enamoró su pasión por la música.

-Típico.- Dijo Layla sonriente.- ¿Pueden contarme algo más chicas?

-La verdad es que nosotras sólo sabemos lo que pasó en la fiesta.- Le dijeron las demás.

-Aunque podría decirse que yo sé un poco más.-Interrumpió Erza.- Aunque no es sobre Lucy, sino sobre Natsu.

Layla miró a Erza con interés.

-Cuéntame, Erza-chan. Por favor.

-Bueno.-Respondió la pelirroja con una mano en la barbilla.- Conocí a Natsu en la academia de música de Madrid, su padre, Igneel, es un violinista famoso y tiene una fábrica de pirotecnia y su madre, Haruna, es pianista y directora de una línea de escuelas de música.

Layla abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero no dijo nada.

-No tardó nada en hacer amigos, y se decidió a hacer una banda con sus ellos, me pidió que fuera su representante cuando empezaran a tocar, según él, era la única con el cerebro suficiente para esas cosas.-Siguió con una sonrisa.- Aunque uno de los integrantes decidió salir de la escuela y estudiar literatura, prometió que estaría con ellos.

Erza esbozó una sonrisa maternal.

-Natsu siempre ha sido como mi hermano menor, su mayor amor era la música y tenía, más bien tiene, más pasión que nadie a la hora de tocar, siempre podías ver una sonrisa en su cara.-Después una pequeña vena se hinchó en su sien.- Aunque a la hora de escoger el nombre de la banda, fue un tremendo dolor de cabeza, insistía en nombres estúpidos como _Dragon scared, venom fangs, the squamous, pyromaniacs._ ¡Era un fastidio! Y el único problema para que la banda avanzara.

Su gesto volvió a calmarse.

-Un día Natsu me llamó durante un ensayo al que no pudo ir, estaba ocupado con un asunto de su padre, sólo me dijo _"Dragon firework"_ y me preguntó si a los demás les gustaba. De hecho a todos les encantó.-Dijo con una sonrisa, después su gesto se tornó algo preocupado.-Pero…Cuando volvió del evento se veía distinto, distraído, más de lo normal, durante meses se dedicó a escribir y componer canciones que no estaban de acuerdo a lo que él usualmente hacía, de nostalgia, de amor a primera vista, de soledad, además se había teñido el cabello de negro y justo al día siguiente se lo decoloró para volver a su rosado normal, su hermana me contó que se movía mucho durante las noches, y que susurraba un nombre.

-¿Qué nombre?-Preguntó Levy con ansiedad.

-No me lo quiso decir.

Las chicas suspiraron.

-Estuvo actuando de esa forma extraña durante casi un año, hasta que firmamos con la disquera, pasaba tanto tiempo sumido en la música que parecía olvidar sus problemas, y volvió a ser el chico sonriente que siempre era, aunque algo que me pareció muy extraño es que Natsu…Nunca ha tenido novia, a pesar de tener muchas pretendientes, no sólo fans, mujeres de negocios, modelos, cantantes, escritoras, compositoras, rechazaba a todas. No podía muy bien entender el porqué.

-Entonces.-Dijo Levy con angustia.-Eso significa…

-Que puede que Natsu ya esté enamorado.-Concluyó Layla con una mirada seria.

Erza asintió.

-¡Volví!-Dijo Lucy entrando por la puerta.-Veo que ya se cambiaron.

Las mujeres se habían puesto la pijama mientras Erza relataba.

Lucy notó el ambiente tenso.

-Eh… ¿Pasó algo malo?-Preguntó con una gotita de sudor en su nuca.

-No estrellita, le dijo cariñosamente su madre.- Sólo hablábamos. ¿Y sabes que?-Añadió con emoción contenida.- Traje el karaoke.

-¡¿De verdad?!-Preguntó la chica con emoción.-¡ Hay que cantar chicas!

-¡No!-Dijeron con decisión Levy y Mirajane.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-¡Lo que tenemos que hacer es encontrar la manera de que enamores a Natsu!-Dijo entusiasmada la peliazul.

-Podrías ser más dulce con él. ¡O cocinarle algo! ¡Eso de seguro funcionará!-Añadió Mirajane con emoción.

- Yo podría decirle algo si tú quieres, Lucy.-Dijo Erza tronándose los nudillos.

A la rubia le resbaló una gota de sudor por la nuca.

-Oigan…

-¡También podrías componerle una canción! ¡Eso de seguro le encantará!-Añadió Levy con una sonrisa.

-Oigan.

- Una buena botella también podría funcionar. ¿No?-Añadió Cana.

-Chicas…

-Puedo traerlo aquí ahora miso con cualquier Excusa.-Añadió la madre de Lucy.- Natsu prometió hacer cualquier cosa por mí, incluso me llamaba "Tía Layla".

-¡HEY!-Explotó Lucy de repente.-¡Yo no quiero conquistar a Natsu!

Todas la miraron extrañadas.

-Lu-chan. ¿No habías dicho ya que te gustaba Natsu?

-Sí, pero no quiero conquistarlo ni tenerlo como novio o algo parecido.

-¿Por qué no?-Preguntó Mirajane con desilusión.

-¡¿Acaso nadie entiende que es un maestro?!

-Ya te dijimos que eso no importa.-Dijo Cana con fastidio.

-Además no es sólo eso.-Añadió Lucy con una vena hinchándose en su sien.- ¡Los hombres no han hecho más que fastidiarme toda la vida! ¡Sólo he tenido un novio y fue un desastre! ¿Entienden?

-Pero Lu-chan…

-Lucy tiene razón.-Interrumpió Cana de repente.- Los hombres pueden ser un fastidio, recuerdo una vez que salí con un hombre mayor que era divorciado y…

-Mi reina, aquí está el karaoke.-Entró virgo de repente con el equipo.

Salió de inmediato.

Cana sonrió.

-Creo que ya sé como explicarlo mejor.-Dijo mientras buscaba una canción.

Apenas la música empezó a sonar las chicas soltaron una ligera carcajada.

_Es nuestro gran problema  
Del siglo veintiuno  
No busques mas a un hombre  
Que no queda ninguno_

Después de otro desengaño  
Junte coraje y volví a empezar  
Simpático el divorciado  
Casi me vuelvo a enamorar 

**Cana juntó las manos en señal de ilusión.**

_"Hay algo que aún no te he dicho  
Una sorpresa te voy a dar"_

**Cerró los ojos con fastidio y una gota de sudor le bajó por la sien.**

_Y entraron cuatro niñitos  
Gritando juntos "¡Hola Papá!"_

**Todas empezaron a corear.**__

No creas lo que ves  
No se puede confiar  
¿Y ahora que voy a hacer?  
¿A donde iré a buscar?

¿Donde están los hombres?  
¿Donde se han metido?  
Si no están casados  
Son medio raros  
O aburridos  
¿Donde están los hombres?  
Que yo no los veo  
Si no son tramposos  
Son mentirosos  
O tienen miedo 

**Mirajane tomó el micrófono y cantó la segunda parte de la canción.**

_El día que vi a un soltero  
Me dije "¡no se me va a escapar!"  
Salimos un mes entero  
todos los días con la mamá _

**Recordó cuando salió con un chico menor llamado Yukiteru, era tierno, pero muy apegado a su madre.**

_"¡Si quieres vivir conmigo  
A mi viejita hay que llevar"_

**Mirajane hizo un mohín y se tocó la mejilla izquierda.**

_Al fin se marchó ofendido  
Cuando la quise envenenar._

**Fue el turno de las demás para sudar la gota gorda.**__

No creas lo que ves  
No se puede confiar  
¿Y ahora que voy a hacer?  
¿A donde iré a buscar?

¿Donde están los hombres?  
¿Donde se han metido?  
Si no están casados  
Son medio raros  
O aburridos 

_¿Donde están los hombres?  
Que yo no los veo  
Si no son tramposos  
Son mentirosos  
O tienen miedo_

**Esta vez fue el turno de Levy para tomar el micrófono.**

_Y casi sobre la hora  
Yo conocí al hombre ideal  
Sensible y divertido  
Era mi sueño hecho realidad _

**Levy miraba con cariño al techo recordando al que había sido su novio, Jet.**

_"Hoy vine con un amigo.  
¡Vamos a ir todos a bailar!"_

**Sonrió de forma nerviosa y relajó los hombros en pose de derrota al recordar a Droy.**

_Bailaron apretaditos  
Toda la noche. ¡Tal para cual!_

No creas lo que ves  
No se puede confiar  
¿Y ahora que voy a hacer?  
¿A donde iré a buscar?

¿Donde están los hombres?  
¿Donde se han metido?  
Si no están casados  
Son medio raros  
O aburridos 

_¿Donde están los hombres?  
Que yo no los veo  
Si no son tramposos  
Son mentirosos  
O tienen miedo._

¿Donde están los hombres?  
¿Donde se han metido?

Si no están casados  
Son medio raros  
O aburridos  
¿Donde están los hombres?  
Que yo no los veo  
Si no son tramposos  
Son mentirosos  
O tienen miedo.

La canción terminó y todas soltaron una gran risotada.

-Pero aun así, Lu-chan.-Dijo Levy recuperando su respiración.- ¿Por qué no quieres intentar algo con Natsu? ¿Te hirieron en el pasado?

La rubia se meso la barbilla.

-No es exactamente eso, en parte sí.

-Explícanos.-Pidió Cana.

-Realmente no tengo tanta experiencia con los hombres, casi toda mi vida estudié en casa, pero también asistía a muchas fiestas con mamá y papá, y en esas fiestas me buscaban muchos chicos.-Su sonrisa se fue apagando.- Fue algo triste saber que en realidad estaban interesados en mis padres y no en mí.

Layla acarició la cabeza de su hija.

-Casi siempre eran modelos aficionados que querían un puesto con mi madre, o estudiantes de mercadotecnia que querían un buen puesto en la empresa de papá.

Las chicas la miraron con un poco de pena.

Pero Lucy volvió a sonreír.

-¡Aun así no sufrí por ninguno de ellos! La verdad… No me agradaba su actitud, eran altaneros, presumidos y muy, MUY, vanidosos.

-¿Qué tanto?-Preguntó Levy con inocencia.

-Una vez uno lloró porque manché uno de sus zapatos por accidente.

A las chicas les resbaló una gotita de sudor por la nuca y Layla rió al recordar la escena.

-¡Alto!-Dijo Mirajane de repente.-¿No dijiste que si habías tenido un novio?

-Ah…Sí.-Dijo Lucy con una sonrisa nerviosa.- Pero fue un poco extraño.

-Cuéntanos.-Dijeron las 4 muchachas invitadas.

-Pues…Pues.-

-Se llama Dan.-Interrumpió Layla.-Y el era un poco…Voluble.

-Aunque…-Dijo Lucy mirando a su madre indicándole que no soltara la lengua.- Fue el primero que mostró interés sincero en mí. La verdad al principio no me gustaba, pero era muy insistente, me enviaba flores, peluches, globos de corazón y muchas cosas más, insistía tanto en que era el amor de su vida que le di una oportunidad, más por que dejara de fastidiar que por que realmente quisiera.

Las chicas rieron un poco.

-Aunque el también era algo sensible.-Recordó Lucy.-Lloraba cuando no le respondía el teléfono, o cuando estaba lejos y no lo llamaba.

Las chicas sudaron frío.

Eso, en un hombre, si era raro.

-Un día sin haber discutido ni nada parecido, llegó y dijo que necesitábamos un tiempo.

Un signo de interrogación podía sentirse en el aire.

-3 días después volvió con un ramo de rosas, diciendo que no podía vivir sin mí y que estaba equivocado, que podíamos seguir enamorados.-Lucy hizo una mueca de frustración.- ¡Yo ni siquiera lo había aceptado de vuelta y el…

Fue interrumpida por el sonido de la música que su madre había puesto.

Sonrió y tomó el micrófono.

_I remember when we broke up the first time__  
__seeing this is, and had enough, it's like__  
__We haven't seen each other in a month__  
__When you, said you, "needed space",_

_what?_

**Mientras cantaba, Lucy sacó del librero un album de fotos plagado de corazones.**

**Regalo de Dan.**

___When you come around again and say__  
__"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change__  
__Trust me", remember how that lasted for a day__  
__I say, "I hate you, we break up!", you call me, "I love you__"_

**Les mostró una en la que el chico había contorsionado su cuerpo a forma de la palabra "LOVE".**

**Ellas rieron.**__

_Oooh we called it off again last night__  
_But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you**  
**_**  
**__We are never ever ever ever getting back together__  
__You go talk to your friends talk__  
__And my friends talk to me__  
__But we are never ever ever ever getting back together__  
_

**Otra en la que salía él de nuevo con una camiseta que decía "i love Lucy"**

**Y ellas se empezaron a poner nerviosas.**

___Like ever...___

_I'm really gonna miss you picking fights__  
__And me, falling for a screaming that I'm right__  
__And you, will hide away and find your piece of mine with some indie record that's much cooler than mine_

**Otra en la que salía sonriente abrazando a un muchacho con un ojo morado la cara hinchada y dos dientes faltantes.**

**Debajo decía:**_** "Este chico dijo que no me querías y que yo era un acosador, ahora no podrá atentar contra nuestro amor! **__**Te quiero Lu-nyan!"**_

**Raro, muy raro.**__

_Oooh you called me up again tonight__  
__But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you__  
__We are never ever ever ever getting back together__  
__We are never ever ever ever getting back together__  
__You go talk to your friends talk__  
__And my friends talk to me__  
__But we are never ever ever ever getting back together___

_I used to think, that we, were forever ever ever__  
__And I used to say never say never__  
__Huh, he calls me up and he's like, I still love you__  
__And i'm like, I mean, I mean this is exhausting, you know__  
__We are never getting back together, like ever_

**Lucy dejó de lado el álbum y les mostró en la computadora un video de la cámara de seguridad de su casa, en la que salía Dan olisqueando su cabello mientras ella dormía.**

**Las muchachas se pusieron pálidas.**__

_We are never ever ever ever getting back together__  
__We are never ever ever ever getting back together__  
__You go talk to your friends talk__  
__And my friends talk to me__  
__But we are never ever ever ever getting back together___

_Not getting back together, we__  
__Oh, getting back together___

_You go talk to your friends talk__  
__And my friends talk to me__  
__But we are never ever ever ever getting back together._

Lucy suspiró y notó a las muchachas tensas.

-E-etto, Lu-nya- ¡Digo! Lu-chan. ¿Cómo te deshiciste de él?

-Le puse una orden de restricción, que no respeto, así que lo condenaron a arresto domiciliario.

-¿N-no crees que fue demasiado?-Preguntó Mirajane.

-¿Tú lo crees Mira-chan?

Lo pensó un momento.

Y todas negaron con la cabeza.

-¡Pero Natsu es completamente diferente!-Dijo Mirajane.

-¡Es cierto Lu-chan!

-¡No quiero un novio!

-Pero, estrellita…-Le discutió su madre.

-¡Mamá! ¡Me gusta, lo sé! ¡Pero es mejor dejar las cosas como están!

-Lucy…-Trató de decirle Cana.

-¡Agh!-Exclamó la rubia volviendo a tomar el micrófono.

_Si __a los engaños dieran premios__  
__hubiera varios ya ganado,__  
__No me interesa tener novios__  
__eso es historia ya lo sé todo._

**Movió la mano en un ademán que indicaba que nada la iba a convencer.**

**Luego las demás hicieron de musas.**__

_¿A quién crees que engañas?__  
__El es lo que tu mas quieres__  
__ocultarlo tratas,__  
__es hermoso lo que sientes__  
__no lo disimules,__  
__bien sabemos dónde está tu corazón__  
_

**Rodearon a Lucy esperando su respuesta.**

**A esta se le ruborizaron un poco las mejillas.**

___No van a oír que lo diga__  
__no, no!_

**Negó con la cabeza.**

___tu sueño es__  
__no lo niegues uhh ohh_

**Insistieron ellas mostrándole un poster de Natsu.**

**Lucy lo miró un momento sonriendo.**

**Después reaccionó y lo mandó a volar.**

___¡Jamás lo haré__!__  
__no hablaré de mi amor_

**Lucy se sentó en la cama y cruzó la pierna en actitud cerrada.**__

_Creía ya haber aprendido__  
__siempre el inicio es hermoso,__  
__mi mente dice ten cuidado,__  
__porque no todo es maravilloso_

**Fue rodeada y atacada por cosquillas mientras las demás cantaban.**__

_Claramente vemos__  
__que lo quieres y lo extrañas__  
__no lo aceptaremos__  
__date cuenta que lo amas__  
__trata de admitirlo__  
__muy enamorada estas_

**Lucy saltó de la cama como pudo apartando a todas y siguió cantando.**

___No van a oír que lo diga__  
__no, no_

**Layla le mostró un disco que había sacado de su mochila.**

**El que Natsu le había dado.**

___Ya ríndete__  
__tu sonrisa es de amor__  
_

**Lucy tomo el disco en sus manos con ternura, luego agitó la cabeza negativamente.**_  
_

_No insistan mas__  
__¡no diré que es amor__!_

**Mirajane, Erza, Cana y Levy la abrazaron por detrás.**

___¡Quieras o no__  
__te atrapo el amor__!_

**Lucy de nuevo se liberó de sus captoras.**

___¡No pidan más__  
__qué lo diga!_

**El disco salió volando y aterrizó en la cama de Lucy.**

**De dentro del disco escapó un papel del que Lucy no se había percatado.**

___¡No harán jamás__  
__que lo diga!_

**Las chicas suspiraron, decepcionadas.**

___Su orgullo no__  
__deja que hable de amor_

**Levy lo tomó y se lo entregó a Lucy.**

**Dentro había un mensaje.**

"_**¡Eres la mejor cantante que he escuchado! ¡Esfuérzate y serás más grande que nadie! ¡Voy a apoyarte siempre que me necesites! Natsu Dragneel."**_

**Lucy esbozó una sonrisa estúpida y aprisionó el papel contra su pecho.**

___Nadie sabrá__  
__ hablaré de mi amor..._

Las chicas abrazaron a Lucy que aun sonreía.

-¿Y cómo lo vas a hacer, Lu-chan?-Preguntó Levy con cierta angustia.

-No lo sé.-Dijo Lucy sin apartar la mirada del papel.- Pero no creo que sea difícil.

Captó la repentina incomodidad de las chicas.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó extrañada.- ¿Pasó algo malo?

-Puede que Natsu esté enamorado de otra persona.-Le dijo Erza con mirada seria.

Lucy sintió que algo en su interior se quebraba.

La ilusión hecha de cristal.

Y los pedazos punzantes se le clavaban en el corazón.

Esbozó una sonrisa triste.

-No importa. Sentí que tenía a alguien más desde la primera vez que lo escuché cantar. La llamó _"Inolvidable"_. Está claro que no hay lugar para mí.-Sentenció la rubia.

No se había dado cuenta que sus ojos brillaban por la humedad y su voz sonaba débil y espesa.

Las demás la miraron con pena.

¿Realmente su amor era tan grande?

-Discúlpenme.-Dijo de repente.- Necesito ir al baño.

-Lu-chan.-Levy trató de seguirla.

Pero Layla la detuvo.

-Déjala sola. Lo necesita.

Levy le dirigió una mirada suplicante.

-Déjenme explicarles.-Dijo Layla volviendo a su tono maternal.- Lucy es muy hermosa, inteligente y virtuosa, realmente nunca le han faltado pretendientes, pero nunca les dio una respuesta positiva. Ella realmente siente algo fuerte por Natsu. Es la segunda vez que la veo tan enamorada.

-¿Segunda?-Preguntaron todas al unísono.

-Si.-Respondió Layla con la angustia de una madre que recordaba el sufrimiento de su hija.- Cuando tenía 11 años se enamoró de un muchacho, pero algo terrible pasó y nunca volvió a verlo.

-¿Qué pasó?-Preguntó Mirajane con tristeza.

Layla suspiró.

-No puedo contarles. Lucy no quiere que la gente sepa.

Miraron hacia el suelo resignadas.

-¡Maldición!-Profirió Erza de repente golpeando la alfombra.- Si sólo Aki me hubiera dicho lo que le pasó a Natsu. Tal vez…Podríamos hacer algo.

-¡Hey!-Se escuchó un grito alegre entrando por la puerta.

Layla sonrió.

Invocaron a su salvación.

-¡Hola señora Heartphilia! ¡Gracias por invitarme! ¡Lamento llegar tan tarde! ¡Fue difícil deshacerme de Natsu-nii!-Repentinamente notó el tenso ambiente y que todas la miraban.- ¿Qué-que pasa?-Preguntó Nerviosa.- ¿Y Lucy-san?

Erza se levantó de repente y la sujetó con firmeza por los hombros, Aki se tensó y la miró aterrada.

-Aki.-Dijo con voz gutural.- ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó a Natsu hace 5 años en el concurso de canto?

Aki abrió la boca con sorpresa.

Igual que Layla.

**Fin cap. 8**

**Primera semana y falto a mi promesa!**

**Maldito Reclusorio! Digo…Escuela.**

**Pueden hacerme pedazos en los reviews si quieren. T.T**

**Prometo compensarlos de algún modo! **

**Ya estoy cerca de las vacaciones de semana santa!**

**El final es todo un cliché, lo sé.**

**Pero si hay un cliché es porque a la gente le gusta! Y a mí también!**

**Sigo hablando. (Más bien escribiendo)**

**Vieron el episodio del sábado? Dios! Que le dijo Lucy a Natsu?! Eso no salía en el manga!**

**Mi corazón no puede con tanto!**

**Quiero saber!**

**Además me quedé con ganas de ver a Natsu y Gajeel pateando a Sabertooth!**

**Ahhhh! **

**Y quieren saber que me dijo Wikipedia? ¬w¬**

"**Despues de la supuesta muerte de Lissana con la segunda persona que se volvio más cercano fue con****Lucy****ya que tan sólo unos pocos días después de conocerla quería formar equipo con ella (aunque la principal razón de Natsu era que necesitaba una chica rubia para un determinado trabajo) también es a la persona que más quiere y protege dentro del gremio. Prefiere incluso hacer misiones con Lucy, por lo que se ve en varios capítulos es su mejor amiga. El director de la película que salió en agosto de 2012 declaró que Mashima le contó que ella y Natsu tendrán una relación romántica más adelante en el manga".**

**Kya! Estoy ansiosa!**

**Bueno, hasta el sábado!**

**Iva-chan, también tienes problemas con el reclusorio?**

**Ya-nee!**

**Dejar reviews acelera mis ideas y mis dedos en el teclado! Les recomiendo dejar algunos!**


	9. Celestilay Ropa inesperada

**Hey! **

**Ufff! La inspiración quería escapar! Que cerca estuvo!**

**Ahhhh! Bendito alivio!**

**Bueno, comencemos:**

**Cap. 9 Celestilay. Ropa inesperada.**

**_And I love her-The beatles_**

**_Soy adicta a ti-Ha-Ash_**

**_Girl-The beatles_**

La acosada Dragneel se sintió apuñalada por las miradas asesinas a su alrededor.

-¿De-de que hablas Erza?-Preguntó haciéndose la desentendida.

-No te hagas la tonta.-Le reclamó de nuevo Erza con su mirada asesina.

-Pero yo…

-¡HABLA!-Gritó, sacando una gotita de sudor a todas.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga?

-Dijiste que Natsu susurraba el nombre de una chica mientras dormía. ¿No? Dime su nombre.

-Pe-pero…

-¡DÍMELO!

-Eh…Etto… No sé, es algo que lastimó mucho a Natsu-nii, y no sé, ustedes puede que no estén de acuerdo.

-¡Aki! ¡Dinos! ¡Es por el bien de Lucy!

Las pupilas de Aki se dilataron.

-¿Por…el bien de Lucy?

-¡Sí!-Gritaron todas al fin.

Aki sonrió con leve malicia.

-La noche que Natsu-nii volvió del concurso de canto, y también todas las noches luego de eso, por mucho, MUCHO, tiempo, mientras dormía abrazaba su almohada y balbuceaba cosas.-Explicó un poco a las demás.

Erza le soltó los hombros y Aki se sentó sobre la alfombra dejando su pequeña maleta a un lado.

-Babeaba mucho y hablaba tan fuerte que no me dejaba dormir.

-¿Y tus padres?-Preguntó Levy.

-Su sueño es tan pesado, que puede compararse con la terquedad de mi hermano.

_"Debe parecer que están muertos."_

-Sólo los despiertan los rayos del sol. Pero ese no es el punto. Natsu-nii decía cosas como "Ángel" "hermosa" "dorado" "melodiosa" "Quiero verla", una vez se coló, aun dormido, en mi cuarto, me sacó de la cama, me levantó y gritó "¡Al fin te volví a encontrar! ¡No estoy enojado porque no fuiste! ¡Pero quédate conmigo por favor!" Luego trató de besarme, tuve que darle una patada en la cara para quitármelo de encima.

Las chicas miraban, expectantes.

-Pero también lloraba.-Dijo con pena.- Se le escapaban algunas lágrimas entre sueños. Me dijo que se había enamorado de ella apenas la escuchó cantar, pero que no la volvió a ver.

-¿Entonces?-Dijo Mirajane atacada por el suspenso.

-Hace poco volvió a encontrarla.

Erza casi explotó.

-¡¿CÓMO SE LLAMA?!

- Tra-tranquila Erza.-Dijo Aki alejándose levemente de la pelirroja.- Natsu-nii susurraba su nombre en la noche. Decía: "Quiero verte, por favor, L…"

-¡QUÍTATE DE EN MEDIO!-Se escuchó un rugido en el pasillo, luego un fuerte golpe.- ¡AKI! ¡LUCY! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁN?!

Las chicas suspiraron.

En el momento exacto.

Natsu lo arruinaba en el momento exacto.

Layla rió ligeramente y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Natsu-kun, por acá.

Se escucharon los apresurados pasos del pelirrosa llegar a la habitación.

-¡Hola!-Saludó a todas, que lo fulminaron con la mirada.-¿Qu-que? ¿Pasó algo malo?

-No.-Respondieron con aterradora sincronización, a Natsu le resbaló sudor frío.

-O-ok.-Luego se dirigió a Aki.- ¡Me engañaste! ¡Fue trampa!

-¡Es porque tú no estabas invitado! ¿Cómo supiste donde estaba?

-Por el GPS de Lucy.-Respondió el muchacho señalando su celular.

-¿Tienes registrada la ubicación global de Lucy?-Preguntó Aki con una gotita de sudor en la nuca.

-Sí.-Respondió como si se tratara de su talla.

-Natsu-nii, eres raro.

-¿Eh? ¿Y eso porque?

-¿Te parece muy normal rastrear a una de tus alumnas, flamita?-Preguntó Gray acercándose por detrás.

-¡Lo hice para encontrar a mi hermana! ¡No molestes sesos de nieve!

-¡Además golpeaste al hombre de la entrada!-Volvió a reclamarle el pelinegro.

Layla levantó una ceja.

-Mi reina.-Se escuchó el tono de Virgo a través de la puerta.- Taurus-sama está noqueado en el portón. ¿Qué debo hacer?

A las chicas les resbaló una gotita de sudor por la nuca.

-Tan rudo como siempre, Natsu.-Entró Loke soltando un suspiro.- Es la primera vez que visitas esta casa, deberías ser más respetuoso.

-¡Él no me dejaba pasar! ¡No es mi culpa!

- ¿Cuándo dejarás de comportarte cómo un niño?-Dijo entrando también un rubio por la puerta.

-¡¿Tú también vas a fastidiarme, Laxus?!-Rugió Natsu abalanzándose sobre el baterista.-

El cual lo derribó con un golpe abierto en la nuca.

-Creo que te excediste un poco.

Bueno, que fuera Jellal si era una sorpresa.

-Ya volví.-Se oyó a Lucy salir del baño.

Y la escena frente a sus ojos era extraña.

Aki sentada en el suelo con una pijama de estrellas.

La banda Dragon firework en su puerta.

Natsu noqueado en el suelo.

-¡¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?!-Preguntó, ofuscada.

-Yo invité a Aki, estrellita.-Aclaró su madre.

-¿Y Natsu?

-Rastreó tu celular para llegar aquí.-Le dijo Aki.

A Lucy le resbaló una gota de sudor por la nuca.

-¿Y Loke-sensei?

-Trataba de impedir que Natsu viniera, pero acabó arrastrándome con él.-Aclaró acomodando sus lentes.

-¿Y Laxus?-Volvió a preguntar.

- Soy el único con licencia para volar.

-¡¿Y Jellal?!-Preguntó Lucy estupefacta.

-Yo sólo le hice una pregunta a Natsu cuando iban por la calle, y me trajo aquí, lo siento Lucy.

Lucy se había quedado congelada en su lugar.

¡Estaban invadiendo su casa!

Y de repente notó algo.

-¡¿Quién eres tú?! ¡¿Y por qué diablos te quitas la camiseta?!

-¡Ah!-Exclamó Gray al ver su torso desnudo.

-Se llama Gray Fullbuster.-Le dijo Aki.- Es el mejor amigo de Natsu-nii, también estaba en la fiesta, pero me parece que no habló contigo.

-¡Mucho gusto!-Le dijo Gray con la camisa de vuelta a su lugar.

-¿Por qué Natsu está en el suelo?-Volvió a preguntar con cierta preocupación.

-Laxus lo golpeó.-Aclaró Mirajane con calma.

-¡¿Y no está grave?!-Preguntó Lucy inclinándose a su lado.

-No le hice nada. Está acostumbrado. No te preocupes, tu "**maestro"** va a estar bien.

-Laxus-Le dijo Mirajane con un leve tono de regaño en su voz.

Lucy los ignoró, trataba de hacer reaccionar a Natsu.

-Natsu.-Le decía con voz suave, a la vez que le golpeaba suavemente la mejilla.-¡Natsu! ¡Despierta!

-Lu-Lucy.-Dijo Natsu sin abrir los ojos.

-¡Sí! ¡Soy yo! ¡Despierta!

-Lucy.-Siguió Balbuceando Natsu.- ¡Lucy!

Se levantó de repente tomando a Lucy por los hombros.

Lucy lo miró con nervios.

-Natsu-nii.-Se escuchó la voz de Aki con un leve tono de advertencia.- ¿Estás bien?

A Natsu se le dilataron las pupilas.

A Erza, Cana, Mirajane y Levy también.

Aki sonrió, Layla también y se dirigieron una mirada de complicidad que sólo ellas advirtieron.

-¿Ah?-Soltó a Lucy.- Sí. ¿Qué pasó?

-Laxus te golpeó.

-¡¿Qué cosa?!-El pelirrosa se levantó de repente.- ¡Laxus!

Aki Jaló su chaqueta, provocando que tropezara y cayera de sentón.

-Natsu-nii, no tengo muchas ganas de llevarte al hospital de un país donde no conozco el lenguaje, así que trata de no medio morir, por favor.

Natsu suspiró fastidiado.

-¿Y qué hacen aquí, muchachos?-Preguntó con amabilidad la dueña de la casa.

-Cómo ya hemos dicho, nosotros fuimos arrastrados aquí.-Respondieron Laxus, Gray, Loke y Jellal al mismo tiempo.- Natsu nos obligó.

-¿Entonces?-Dijo dirigiéndose al pelirrosa.- ¿Por qué viniste, Natsu-kun?

-Eh…Etto…Aki. ¡Aki! ¡Vine a buscar a Aki! ¡Se fue de repente sin decir nada!-Miró a su hermana, que le sonrió con malicia.

-¡Oh! ¡Ya veo!-Dijo la mujer rubia con leve sarcasmo.- ¿Pero como supiste que estaba aquí, con mi hija?

-Por que dejó una nota.-Dijo señalando un papel que había sacado de su bolsillo.

- Entonces, si sabías que estaba con nosotros. ¿Por qué te preocupaste tanto, Natsu-kun? ¿No confías en mí?

Acorralado.

-¡No! ¡No es eso señora Layla!

-Tía.-Le dijo sonriente.

-Tía Layla.- Corrigió Natsu sonrojado.- Lo que pasa es que… Que…

- ¡El carboncillo quería hacerle una visita, tía Layla! ¿No es así?-Dijo Gray salvando el pellejo del vocalista.

-¡Sí!-Afirmó Natsu de forma energética.

Layla sonrió.

Gray Fullbuster tenía una mente mucho más sagaz que su futuro yerno.

Oh sí, futuro yerno.

Aun si ella tuviera que involucrarse.

-¡Ya veo! ¡Pues no podrían haber llegado en mejor momento muchachos! ¡Justo hace un par de horas mis modelos masculinos me cancelaron! ¡Y la sesión es mañana! ¿Creen que podrían ayudarme?

Los muchachos se tornaron de un leve color azulado.

-Laxus.- Se escuchó la voz suplicante de Mirajane.- Si no hacemos la sesión mañana, la van a cancelar, y tendré que quedarme 2 semanas más. ¿Verdad, Layla?- Miró a la diseñadora que asintió.

Ante estas palabras, Laxus y Natsu entraron en alerta.

_No sólo Mirajane se quedaría si el proyecto se atrasaba. _

_Lucy también._

-Y-yo la ayudo-Dijo Laxus con leve fastidio en la voz y una mueca levemente sonrojada.

Su novia le sonrió.

-¡Nosotros también!-Gritó Natsu empujando a Gray por la espalda.

-¡Oye!-Protestó el bajista-¡No me metas en tus problemas amoro…

Natsu le dio un fuerte codazo en el vientre, sofocándolo.

-¡No habrá problema! ¡Ya lo hemos hecho antes!

Ambos miraron al que se sujetaba el estómago, tratando de recuperar su respiración.

Gray sólo asintió con el gesto molesto.

-Entonces yo también.- Sonrió Loke acomodando su cabello.- No pienso quedarme atrás.

Layla sonrió triunfal.

-¡Muchas gracias muchachos! Aunque…- Dirigió la mirada a el chico del cabello azul, que se había dedicado a mirar a Erza desde que entró en la habitación, ella aparentemente no lo había notado.- ¿Jellal, verdad?

El muchacho alzó la vista para mirar a la mujer.

-Necesito 6 modelos masculinos. ¿Podrías ayudarme?

Jellal adquirió un leve tono carmesí.

-No sé si sea el más adecuado para…

-¿Por qué no?-Interrumpió la diseñadora.- Eres muy atractivo.

El tono aumentó.

-Aun así, no sé si mi físico.

Erza se levantó de su lugar y sin detenerse a considerarlo, abrió la camisa del muchacho dejando al descubierto su torso muy bien trabajado.

-A mí me parece bien.-Dijo con simpleza sin apartar la mirada de su abdomen.- Más bien sólo es timidez.

En ese momento alzó la mirada hacia Jellal, que estaba tan rojo como su cabello y se dio cuenta de su posición.

Soltó la camisa del muchacho y se dio la vuelta con el rubí marcado en sus mejillas.

-Lo-lo siento.-Balbuceó.-Cubriendo su mentón y su boca.

-No importa.-Respondió Jellal fallando al intentar abrochar su camisa otra vez.

Layla sonrió.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Eh?

-¿Me ayudarás?

-Su-supongo que no hay problema.

Lucy trataba de digerir lo que estaba pasando, pues durante la conversación no pudo hablar demasiado.

Pero estaba tan trastornada por todo lo que acababa de pasar que sólo atinó a decir.

-¿Mamá? ¿No dijiste que necesitabas 6 modelos?

-¡Ah! ¡Sí! Supongo que…

Se escuchó un tremendo estruendo proveniente de la puerta.

-Mi reina.-Dijo Virgo asomándose por la puerta.- Acaban de noquear a Capricorn-sama también.

Los presentes miraron a Natsu.

-¡¿Qué?!-Reclamó con rabia.- ¡Yo no fui! ¡Estoy aquí!

-¡ENANA!-Se escuchó un atronador grito a través del pasillo.

Levy palideció.

-¡¿Dónde estás?!

Se escucharon pasos corriendo y la puerta se azotó para dejar ver a un joven lleno de piercings.

-¡Enana! ¡¿Por qué rayos te largas sin decir nada?!

-¡Gajeel! ¡Esta no es mi casa! ¡No entres así! ¡Además te dije que iría a una pijamada en casa de Lu-chan!

-¡Fui a buscarte allá y no estabas! ¡Y CUANDO FUI A PREGUNTARLE A TUS PADRES ME DIJERON QUE ESTABAS EN ITALIA!

A Levy le resbaló una gotita de sudor por la nuca.

Había omitido ese "pequeño" detalle.

-Lo siento.-Dijo con voz suave.

El gesto de Gajeel se suavizó.

-Supongo que ya no importa. Pero estaba preocupado.

Levy lo miró y le sonrió.

-Eh, lamento interrumpir el momento.-Dijo Layla ruborizando a los 2.- ¿Pero quien es este muchacho Levy-chan?

-E-es mi novio señora Layla.

-¡Ah! ¡Justo lo que hacía falta! ¡Un último modelo masculino!

-¿Un qué?-Preguntó Gajeel, incrédulo.

-Tosco, rudo, distinto de los demás. ¡Justo lo que necesitaba!

-¿Qué?-Siguió Gajeel con la mirada nublada.

-¡Serás uno de mis modelos muchacho!

-¡ME NIEGO!-Gruñó el joven.

-¡Oh! ¡Te niegas!-Sonrió la mujer.-Supongo que sólo llamaré a la policía y…

-¡¿Policía?!-Repitió Gajeel con pánico.

-Pues claro, acabas de allanar mi hogar y noqueaste a mi mayordomo, tengo que llamar a la policía.

-¡Entiendo! ¡Entiendo!-Dijo el muchacho, derrotado.- La ayudaré.

-¡Así me gusta! Ahora yendo a otra cosa… Natsu, necesito pedirte un favor.

El muchacho la miró, interrogante.

-¿Podrías ir al restaurante a recoger la cena? Con mis dos mayordomos noqueados no puedo enviarlos a ellos.

Layla le arrojó a Natsu un sobre en el que había dinero y después las llaves de un auto.

Natsu miró el llavero.

Ferrari.

Suspiró aliviado.

-No hay problema.

-Estrellita, acompáñalo.-Le ordenó a su hija.

-¡¿Vestida así?!

-¿Así como? Te ves linda.

Lucy miró su ropa.

¿Cuándo era que se había puesto un vestido de noche blanco con pétalos y una sandalias?

Su madre si que daba miedo.

Agacho la cabeza y se levantó a seguir a Natsu sin decir nada más.

-Virgo-chan.-Llamó a su maid.-¿Puedes llevar a los muchachos a una de las habitaciones principales, por favor?

-Claro, mi reina.-La mujer se inclinó y le pidió a los muchachos que la siguieran.

-Ahora.-Se dirigió a las muchachas.- Con ustedes quiero discutir algunas cosas importantes.

-¡Es ella! ¿Verdad? Lucy, con la que soñaba tu hermano.-Le preguntó Levy a Aki con emoción.

La dragneel sonrió y asintió suavemente.

Las chicas soltaron un grito de emoción general.

-Chicas, tranquilas.-Trató de calmarlas Layla.-Tenemos que ayudar a ese par.

Las muchachas se arremolinaron atentas a lo que la diseñadora iba a decir.

Mientras que Lucy discutía en el automóvil con su maestro.

-¿Por qué viniste?-Le preguntó con fastidio.- Estoy segura de que no fue por Aki. Además. ¡Un rastreador en mi teléfono! ¡¿Es que no puedes dejarme en paz?!

No había olvidado el hecho de que tenía una enamorada a la que no conocía.

-Yo sólo vine a buscar a mi hermanita.-Le dijo el chico, sonriente, sin apartar la mirada del camino.-No sé de qué estás hablando.

A Lucy se le hinchó una vena en la sien.

El muchacho realmente podía sacarla de quicio.

Llegaron en poco tiempo al restaurante.

-¿Dónde está el dinero que te dio mi mamá?

Natsu hurgó en su chaqueta.

Le bajó una gotita de sudor por la sien.

-Lo perdí.-Dijo con voz nerviosa.

-¡¿Qué tú que?!

-¡Cálmate!-Le dijo Natsu.

Luego miró al asiento de atrás y vio dos hermosas guitarras gemelas de caoba.

-Tengo una idea.

Bajó rápido y le abrió la puerta a Lucy, para después tomar ambas guitarras y correr rumbo a una fuente.

Pero justo al pasar junto al restaurante un camarero salió y lo detuvo.

Después Lucy llegó junto a ellos para escuchar lo que hablaban.

-¿Ustedes son músicos? ¡Gracias a Dios! ¡Necesito ayuda! ¡Mis músicos no vinieron y mis clientes están muy molestos! ¿Cantarían algunas canciones? ¡Les pagaré!-Rogó el hombre.

Natsu le sonrió.

-En realidad vinimos a recoger un pedido a nombre de Layla Heartphilia, pero perdimos el dinero, así que…

-¡Claro, claro! ¡No les cobraré nada! ¡Pero ayúdenme por favor!

Natsu miró a Lucy, ella sólo asintió.

-¡Gracias!-Dijo el hombre apurándolos a entrar.

Ambos jóvenes subieron al escenario, siendo duramente recibidos por un público fastidiado.

-Buenas noches.-Saludó Natsu.- Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel y ella es Lucy Heartphilia. Cantaremos un poco para ustedes.

Natsu, tranquilamente comenzó a tocar, Lucy, que conocía la canción, lo siguió.

_I give her all my love  
That's all I do  
And if you saw my love  
You'd love her too  
I love her _

**Lucy caía de Nuevo ante la increíble voz de su profesor.**

_She gives me everything  
And tenderly  
The kiss my lover brings  
She brings to me  
And I love her _

**Lograba conquistarla incluso sin que se diera cuenta.**

_A love like ours  
Could never die  
As long as I  
Have you near me  
Bright are the stars that shine  
Dark is the sky  
I know this love of mine  
Will never die  
And I love her_

**Oficialmente le daba igual que Natsu tuviera una enamorada.**

_Bright are the stars that shine  
Dark is the sky  
I know this love of mine  
Will never die  
And I love her_

**El era suyo, o al menos lo sería.**

**Aun lo tuviera que gritar a los 4 vientos.**

-Aumentemos un poco el ritmo un poco Natsu.-Le dijo al joven que le sonrió enormemente.

Ella empezó a tocar y a Natsu lo adornó un leve tono carmesí.

_Esa sonrisa que tienes  
es de postal o es tuya de verdad?  
Que al mismo tiempo cuando te veo  
te miras siempre en el espejo_

Vuelve ya, por favor…

Que soy adicta a ti, fanática al fin  
tu eres mi adicción y mi descontrol  
y no puedo aguantar, mi debilidad  
estoy tan loca por ti, que quiero seguir  
si me entiendes tu, o apagas la luz 

**De vez en vez se giraba y sonreía a Natsu.**

_Que soy adicta a ti..._

Para comerte, de como eres  
de lo que escondes hay, Que puedo decir?  
Quiero agradarte, investigarte  
Y quien sabe mas adelante?

Vuelve ya, por favor..

Que soy adicta a ti, fanatica al fin  
tu eres mi adiccion y mi descontrol  
y no puedo aguantar, mi debilidad  
estoy tan loca por ti, que quiero seguir  
si me entiendes tu, o apagas la luz

Que soy adicta a ti...

No se lo que me paso  
No oiga ya mas que tu voz  
He perdido mi control

Que soy adicta a ti, fanática al fin  
tu eres mi adicción y mi descontrol...

**No podía ser más directa.**__

Que soy adicta a ti...

Que soy adicta a ti, fanatica al fin  
tu eres mi adiccion y mi descontrol  
y no puedo aguantar, mi debilidad  
estoy tan loca por ti, que quiero seguir  
si me entiendes tu, o apagas la luz. 

La canción terminó y ambos sonrieron ante los aplausos el que ahora era un público entusiasmado.

-Muchas gracias.-Dijo Lucy por el micrófono.- Lamentablemente esto fue improvisado y nosotros tenemos que irnos.

El público rogaba a gritos por más.

Lucy miró a Natsu.

Él se encogió de hombros.

Entonces Lucy sonrió y empezó a tocar una melodía muy conocida.

Se giró a Natsu y le pidió con la mirada que cantara.

El joven le devolvió la sonrisa y siguió con la guitarra.

_Is there anybody going to listen to my story  
all about the girl who came to stay?  
she's the kind of girl  
you want so much it make you sorry  
still you don't regret a single day  
ah, girl, girl, girl  
When i think of all the times  
i tried to hard to leave her  
she will turn to me and start to cry  
and she promises the earth to me  
and i believe her  
after all this time i don't know why  
ah, girl, girl, girl  
She's the kind of girl who puts you down  
when friends are there  
you feel a fool  
when you say she's looking good  
she acts as if it's understood  
she's cool, ooh, oo, oo, oo  
girl, girl, girl  
Was she told when she was young  
that pain would lead to pleasure  
did she understand it when they said  
that a man must break his back  
to earn his day of leisure?  
will she still believe it when he's dead  
ah, girl, girl, girl  
girl_

¡Dios! Ese hombre le doblaba las rodillas a cada suspiro.

Se sintió triste al terminar la canción.

Esta vez, un hambriento Natsu fue el que se despidió sin dar más explicaciones.

No hablaron en el camino de regreso, Natsu estaba muy concentrado en la comida italiana y Lucy trataba de regresar su pulso a la normalidad.

Llegaron a casa de Lucy y entraron a la habitación donde las chicas sonreían de forma maliciosa.

Pusieron nerviosa a Lucy.

Natsu no puso atención.

-Virgo-chan.-Llamó Layla.

-¿Sí, mi reina?

-Lleva la bolsa de la izquierda a la habitación de los chicos y Natsu-kun también por favor.

-Sí mi reina.

La maid recogió la comida de sobre la alfombra y llevó al hambriento Natsu con el resto de los chicos.

-¿Y, que hacían?-Preguntó Lucy con desconfianza.

-Sólo hablábamos un poco con _Celestilay.-_Le aclaró Mirajane sonriente.

-¡Vaya!-Exclamó la mujer.- ¡Hace mucho que no me llamaban así!

-¿Celestilay?-Preguntó Lucy.-¡Mamá! ¿Acaso tú…

-¡Mira estrellita!-Interrumpió su madre mostrándole un cuaderno de bocetos.-Son algunos de los diseños que modelarán mañana.

Lucy analizó el dibujo y tomó la libreta adquiriendo un fuerte tono rubí.

-¡¿Lencería?!-Exclamó con pánico.

**Fin Cap 9.**

***Mamá: Princesa! Nos iremos de vacaciones unos días por semana santa!**

**Yo(Alzar la mirada del monitor): A donde?**

**¨*¡A unas aguas termales (México: Mejor conocido como "los azufres" en Michoacán) en las montañas!**

**Hay internet?**

***Eh, no, no creo.**

**Paso (Mirar la pantalla otra vez)**

***Sensación de escalofrío en mi espalda***

**Ma-mamá?!**

***Maldición! Da más miedo que Erza!***

***Ser arrastrada al auto y abandonar mi amado internet***

**Y esa es mi excusa por no actualizar.**

**Lo siento mucho!**

**Bueno, estoy muy MUY cansada! Así que me voy a dormir!**

**Nos vemos el sábado (Espero 3:)**

**Ya-nee! °w°**

**Reviews? :3**


	10. Panty y bóxer

**Hola °w°**

**Disculpen por haber tardado un tiempo en actualizar, es que han pasado muchas cosas.**

**Para empezar perdí el archivo (Estúpido Microsoft!) Y lo tuve que volver a escribir.**

**El reclu… La escuela, me tiene con problemillas.**

**Mi inspiración (señorita floja!) quería escapar un rato( pero Iva-chan me prestó la suya no-nombrada, así que no hay problema!)**

**Les daré una explicación mas completa al final del cap.**

**Así que empecemos.**

**Just the way you are-Bruno Mars.**

**Accidentally in love-Cover maroon 5**

**Cap 10 Panty y bóxer.**

Virgo y Natsu caminaban escalera arriba con la mujer sosteniendo las bolsas con la cena.

El hambriento Natsu disfrutaba del aroma que la comida despedía mientras miraba alrededor.

Era lo que alguien llamaría "una mansión típica" pasillos amplios, floreros caros, alfombra fina y cuadros gigantes alrededor.

Eso no le gustaba tanto, le hacía sentir que estaba en una especie de museo donde todo era frágil e inmaculado.

Miró los cuadros, que curiosamente parecían ser todos de Lucy.

Lo que es no tener hermanos.

Lucy sentada en un piano, Lucy tocando un violín, Lucy tocando un saxofón, la familia Heartphilia sonriendo con ropas finas, Lucy con un perro de aspecto extraño, la familia Heartphilia tocando música juntos, Lucy leyendo un libro.

En cada una podía ver una edad diferente, a veces una Lucy niña, una un poco mayor, de unos 12 años, algunas no tan diferentes de la Lucy que él veía todos los días.

Llegaron a una gigantesca puerta de color dorado, adornada con dibujos grabados de notas musicales y varios instrumentos.

Natsu se quedó un momento observando, contrariado.

No por la puerta, sino por la pared a su lado izquierdo.

Se acercó a examinarla con más cuidado.

En una zona la pintura era más clara y se veía más nueva, como cuando quitas un cuadro o un jarrón después de un tiempo de haber estado allí.

Habían quitado uno de los cuadros, eso era obvio hasta para él, pero era la única marca que había visto en toda la casa.

¿Por qué habrían quitado ese cuadro?

-¿Pasa algo, Natsu-sama?-Preguntó la maid al observar a Natsu mirando la pared.

-¿Ah? No.-Dijo Natsu volviendo la atención a la puerta.- ¿La abro?

-Puesto que tengo las manos ocupadas, se lo agradecería mucho.

A Natsu le resbaló una gotita de sudor por la sien y abrió la puerta.

Lo que vio detrás de la puerta le sacó una sonrisa.

Un gran piano de cola color blanco, guitarras, violines, saxofones, una batería, timbales , un bajo, trompetas, flautas.

Una gran cantidad de instrumentos.

También había una cama de gran tamaño y una ventana que daba vista a la ciudad de Milán.

-¡¿Lucy sabe tocar todos estos instrumentos?!-Exclamó emocionado.

- A la princesa siempre le ha encantado la música.-Respondió Virgo sin expresión facial.

_-¿Cuántos instrumentos tocas niña?-Preguntó él, sorprendido._

_-¿Niña? ¡Tú mismo dijiste que sólo me superas con 3 años!_

_-¡No escaparás!-La señaló con un dedo acusador.- ¿Cuántos instrumentos puedes tocar?_

_Se tocó la barbilla y lo miró, sonriente._

_-Probablemente tantos cómo tú._

En ese momento en realidad no podía creerlo, pero esto se lo confirmaba.

Lucy era increíble.

También vio una fila de fotografías en las que Lucy salía desde que era niña hasta lo que parecía su edad actual.

-¿Qué son esas fotos, Virgo?

-A partir de los 3 años, la princesa comenzó a participar en concursos de música con diferentes instrumentos, uno por año, desde los 3 hasta ahora.

Cuando estuvo más cerca se dio cuenta de que todos tenían algún trofeo o galardón.

Sonriendo pasó por la larga fila de fotografías.

Desde una Lucy bebé hasta la que él conocía, con placas, trofeos y reconocimientos.

Y sobre todo, en cada una con una gran sonrisa.

Llegó al final sin darse cuenta de ello.

Y pasó de nuevo para verlos de nuevo, contó la que debería ser la edad de Lucy hasta entonces.

Pero se detuvo en 13.

Lucy tenía 17.

Si empezó a los 3 debería tener…

¡Agh! ¡Putas matemáticas!

¡Ah, ya!

Faltaban 2 entonces.

-¿Virgo, Lucy que no tiene 17 años?

-Así es Natsu-sama, pero los cuadros sólo llegan a su decimosexto cumpleaños, aun no ha participado en el decimoséptimo.

-¡Oh! ¡Ya veo!

Pero…Faltaban 2.

-¿No falta otro?

-A la edad de 12 años la princesa sufrió un percance durante el concurso y tuvo que abandonarlo.

-¿12? ¿Eso significa que…

-Disculpe Natsu-sama, debo traer una mesa para que usted y sus compañeros puedan comer, y no se me permite profundizar en ese tema.-Dijo Virgo al salir por la puerta.

-¡Eh! ¡ESPERA!

Iba a perseguirla, pero un pie se atravesó en su camino haciéndolo tropezar.

Gray se rió mirándolo hacia abajo.

-Eh cabrón.-Dijo el bajista molesto pisándolo en la nuca.- Vinimos aquí por causa tuya, no nos ignores.

Aunque en realidad al resto de los muchachos los tenía sin cuidado.

Laxus y Loke hablaban con Jellal, quien estaba bastante sonrojado, por cierto.

Gajeel miraba con molestia por la ventana.

Gray simplemente estaba aburrido y decidió molestar a Natsu.

-Cabrón…-Escuchó venir del suelo bajo su zapato al tiempo que era derribado por Natsu cuando se levantó.- Eres un… Espera. ¿Desde cuándo están aquí?

- Desde antes de que entraras, imbécil. Claro que notaste las fotos de Lucy primero.

Natsu se sonrojó y tomó a Gray por la camisa.

-Cálmate maestro.-Dijo Gray apartando a Natsu.-Son las cuestiones de estar enamorado.

-¡Tú! ¡Cabrón!-Dijo Natsu al momento de estamparle un golpe en el mentón.

-¡¿Es mentira, cabeza de cerillo?!-Exclamó Gray devolviéndole el golpe.

-¡CÁLLENSE!-Se escuchó una voz aterradora de la parte de abajo, logrando que Natsu y Gray casi se orinaran encima.

-¡Deja de meterte en lo que no te importa!-Susurró un muy enfadado Natsu.

-¡Ya no te quejes famita!-Se acercó a Natsu y lo abrazó por el hombro.- Yo. ¡El gran conquistador Gray! Te voy a ayudar como el buen hermano mayor que soy.

-No somos hermanos. ¡Y TENEMOS LA MISMA EDAD, PORNO-MAN!

-¡Shhh!-Exclamó Gray cerrándole la boca.-¡Si Erza te escucha va a matarnos!

Natsu mordió la mano de gray y este la apartó fulminándolo con la mirada.

-¡¿Por qué haces eso después de que me ofrezco a ayudarte?!

-¡¿Cómo quieres ayudarme si ni siquiera sabes cómo mantenerte vestido!?

-¿A que…-Gray miró hacia abajo para descubrirse completamente desnudo.-¡Mierda! ¡¿Dónde está mi ropa?!

Se escuchó un taconeo aproximarse.

-¡Mierda!-Volvió a exclamar Gray.

Al no encontrar su ropa, el joven trató de cubrir su nobleza con lo que tenía más a la mano.

-¡OYE!-Gritó un furioso Natsu.-¡Aleja la guitarra de Lucy de tus miserias!

Trataba de arrebatarle la guitarra a Gray, pero el mismo no se lo permitía.

Furioso, asesto un golpe en su mejilla.

Gray le respondió golpeando su cabeza con la guitarra.

Natsu golpeó sus rodillas haciendo que se cayera.

La guitarra voló por los aires golpeando a Gajeel en la nuca.

El muchacho con piercings se dio la vuelta yéndose en contra de los dos.

-¡¿QUIÉN FUE, CARONES!?

-¡CÁLLATE!-Ambos intentaron darle un golpe en la cara, fallando magníficamente y yéndose en contra de Laxus y Jellal.

Ambos cerraron los ojos por un momento, como intentando mantener la paciencia.

Al menos hasta que la mejilla se les hinchó.

Entonces embistieron contra el trío.

-¡Compórtense!-Les dijo Loke de forma dramática.-No deberían hacer escándalo de esa manera compartiendo el techo con unas señoritas.

Lo ignoraron.

A Loke se le hinchó una vena en la sien.

-Además.-Añadió sonriente.- Miren lo que encontré.

Los muchachos se detuvieron al ver lo que llevaba en las manos.

Parecían ser una especie de formato para una revista.

Loke la abrió hojeándola frente a ellos.

-Parece que Lucy en realidad había pensado antes en el modelaje.

En las fotos aparecía Lucy luciendo varios modelos distintos.

Natsu miraba embobado hasta que escuchó las palabras de Loke.

-La siguiente es mi parte favorita.

La "parte favorita de Loke" era una sección con trajes de baños.

Pero ahí no sólo aparecía Lucy.

También 3 modelos más.

Entre ellas, Mirajane Strauss.

Natsu y Laxus fueron rodeados por un aura peligros y arrastraron a Loke dentro de la pelea.

Se escuchó como Virgo abría la puerta, pero los muchachos no pusieron atención y siguieron peleando.

-Jóvenes invitados.-Dijo con voz suave tratando de llamar su atención.-La cena está lista.

Con una fuerza que no se esperaría salir de una mujer de su tamaño levantó una gran mesa y la acomodó en la habitación.

Acomodó con rapidez 6 platos y sirvió en ellos un plato porción de lasaña y ensalada césar, junto a una copa de lo que parecía ser vino.

Pero ellos seguían ignorándola.

Virgo se tocó el mentón de forma pensativa y después sacó del bolsillo de su delantal un aparato pequeño, presionó un botón y un sonido agudo y penetrante salió de la pequeña bocina.

Para el oído de un músico aquel sonido era una tortura, y se hacía evidente al ver como 5 de los 6 hombres presentes se revolcaban en el suelo con las pupilas en blanco y bloqueando sus oídos.

Gajeel sólo los miraba estupefacto.

El silbido era molesto, pero ellos estaban exagerando.

-¡DETÉN ESO!-Exclamó Natsu.

Virgo volvió a presionar el botón y el sonido cesó.

-Como ya había dicho jóvenes invitados, la cena está lista.

Los músicos se frotaron los oídos y se sentaron a la mesa.

Nadie podía entender como Gray había recuperado su ropa.

-Oye Virgo.-Dijo Natsu muy molesto mirando a Gray.- ¿No hay alguna habitación para invitados? Una en la que las cosas de Lucy estén lejos de los pervertidos.

De las miradas del guitarrista y el bajista parecían salir chispas.

-En realidad existen dos habitación es especiales para invitados en esta casa Natsu-sama, pero están temporalmente ocupaos por Capricorn y Taurus-sama, debido a su estado de salud actual.

A Natsu y Gajeel les resbaló una gotita de sudor por la nuca.

-Además.-Añadió un curioso Natsu.- ¿Por qué hay una cama aquí? ¿Qué no la habitación de Lucy es abajo?

-Así es Natsu-sama, este es el estudio de música de la princesa, pero cuando era más pequeña, y aun hasta que cumplió los 14 años ella tenía la costumbre de quedarse tocando música hasta estar agotada y quedarse dormida, es por eso que hay una cama, era más sencillo dejarla durmiendo aquí, que bajarla hasta su habitación.

Natsu sintió un calorcillo ascender por su corazón al imaginar a Lucy cayendo rendida sobre las teclas.

También podía imaginarla cargándola hasta la cama y besándola en la frente mientras ella sonreía.

También…

Podía sentir como Gray ponía un hielo debajo de su camiseta.

-¡Kirby imagina cosas raras!-Exclamó Gray mientras reía.

Natsu tomó a Gray de la camiseta violentamente.

-¡Graynizo hijo de…

Escucharon como Virgo se aclaraba la garganta y mostraba de nuevo el aparatito entre sus manos.

Se soltaron despacio y volvieron a sentarse.

-Disfruten su cena.-Dijo Virgo con una reverencia para después salir de la habitación.

-Esa maid es bastante rara.-Dijo Gajeel con la boca llena.

-Sí.-Confirmó Gray.- Pero ahora hay algo que me interesa más, cabeza de chicle.-Se dirigió a Natsu.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó el pelirrosa deprimido al encontrar su plato vacío.

-¿Por qué insistes tanto con Lucy? No te había visto así desde la chica que no se presentó en el concurso.-Le dijo al engullir el último bocado que quedaba en su plato.

Natsu se levantó de la mesa y miró el cuadro de Lucy que estaba junto a la ventana.

La captura sólo era de Lucy sentada en una banca de mármol con un vestido blanco sonriendo de perfil.

-¡Oye!-Reclamó Gray.-¡Te hice una pregun…-Algo tronó en su cabeza- ¡¿No me digas que es ella?!

Laxus y Loke se levantaron con violencia del asiento.

Los tres se acercaron a Natsu, quien sólo les sonrió asintiendo.

-Increíble.-Dijo Laxus en voz baja.

-Aunque sea esa chica.-Le dijo Loke.- Tú no mostraste interés en ninguna chica incluso antes de eso. ¿Qué tiene Lucy de especial?

-Creo que nos perdimos de algo.-Le susurró Jellal a Gajeel, a lo que este sólo asintió.

-No lo sé.-Dijo Natsu acarició.-Sólo es ella.

Sus compañeros lo vieron con cara rara cuando empezó a tararear.

Cansado de ser apartado Jellal comenzó a tocar el piano sin que nadie se lo pidiera, y Laxus siguió el ritmo con la batería sonriendo.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday_

**_Lucy agitó su cabello con vanidad._**

**_-Ser bella toma tiempo._**

**_Natsu la examinó con la mirada un momento._**

**_-A mi me pareces bonita ahora._**

_Yeah, I know, I know  
When I compliment her she won't believe me  
And its so its so  
Sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me  
Do I look okay, I say_

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Because you're amazing  
Just the way you are

__**Sin permiso de nadie Gray comenzó a tocar la guitarra, Natsu sólo cantaba mirando el cuadro de la pared y Gajeel miraba con una ceja levantada la sorpresiva improvisación.**

_And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
Because girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

__**Nadie notó cuando Loke salió silenciosamente de la habitación.**

_Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she let me  
Her laugh her laugh  
She hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday_

**_Lucy lo tomó del mentón con delicadeza y lo besó._**

**_Tierno al principio, Natsu correspondió al beso con movimientos suaves._**

**_Pero hambriento de ella como estaba, ya no podía soportar que lo provocaran más._**

_Oh you know you know you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what your searching for  
Then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look ok  
You know I'll say_

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Because girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

**Recorría de arriba a abajo el cuadro con la Mirada inundada de amor.**__

And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
Because girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl your amazing  
Just the way you are

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Because you're amazing  
Just the way you are

And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
Because girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are.

Al terminar la canción Gray lo rodeó por el cuello y le frotó la cabeza con el puño.

-¡Al fin estás madurando!-Le dijo.- ¡Ya iba siendo hora!

Laxus sonrió.

Jellal también sonreía, aunque no entendía mucho de la situación.

Entonces Laxus lo miró.

-¿Y tú?-Le preguntó.

-¿Yo? ¿Yo qué?

-No te hagas el tonto.-Le dijo Gray con una sonrisa traviesa.-Tú también eres alumno de este torpe. ¿No? Él no se dio cuenta, pero tratabas de preguntarle por Erza. ¿No?

El joven enrojeció.

-¡No! ¡No es nada de eso!

-¡Ja! Parece que tenemos un caso. ¿Verdad Gray?

-¡Oh si! ¡Todo un caso! En especial tratándose de Erza.

-¿Ca-caso? ¿Caso de que?-Tartamudeó Jellal, Natsu apenas empezaba a entender y tomó su guitarra.

-De amor accidental.-Respondieron los tres a coro.

Acto seguido Laxus retumbó la batería y Natsu y Gray tocaron el bajo y la guitarra.

Natsu empezó a cantar.

_So she said what's the problem baby?  
what's the problem? I don't know  
well maybe I'm in love (love!)  
Think about it every time I think about  
Can't stop thinking about it _

**Le dio un codazo a Jellal que siguió sin reaccionar.**

**Así que Gray siguió con la canción.**__

How much longer will it take to cure this?  
Just to cure it  
cause' I can't ignore it if it's love (love!)  
Makes me wanna  
turn around and face me  
But I don't know nothing about love 

**Fue después el bajista quien le dio un codazo al estudiante para que empezara a cantar, pero al seguir sin reaccionar Laxus empezó a cantar.**

_Come on, come on!  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on!  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on!  
because everybody's after love _

**Lo rodearon junto a la batería y dejaron de tocar hasta que él accedió a cantar.**

__

So I said I'm a snowball running  
running down into the spring that's coming all these love  
melting out blues skies  
melting out sunlight shimmering love 

**Cansado de ser apartado Gajeel cantó la siguiente estrofa.**__

Well baby I surrender to the strawberry ice cream  
never ever end all of this love!  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
cause' there's no escaping your love (aahh) 

**Pero al hacerlo terrible fue noqueado y Jellal volvió a cantar.**__

These lights of lightning  
means we're never alone, never alone  
no,no

_Come on, come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, come on  
I wanna hear you whisper  
Come on, come on  
Settle down inside my looove  
I'm in loove..._

Acabaron riéndose del más joven entre ellos mientras Gajeel se levantaba del suelo.

Loke entró por la puerta.

-¿Y tú dónde estabas?- Le preguntó Gray extrañado.

-Salí a tomar un poco de aire fresco, y conseguí el número de una hermosa _bambina_.- Dijo imitando el acento italiano.

-No sabía que hablabas italiano.-Le dijo Natsu con mirada de sorpresa infantil.

-Soy maestro de literatura, es natural que conozca otros idiomas romances.

-¿Y vas a llamarla?-Preguntó Laxus.

- Tal vez, si no hay nada interesante que hacer mañana.

Laxus negó con la cabeza.

Esa coquetería de su compañero le impediría encontrar un amor verdadero, o al menos le impediría verlo.

Volvió a negar con energía.

¡¿Desde cuándo él era un romántico?!

Su novia le estaba pegando su costumbre de alcahueta.

-¡Oye!-Exclamó Natsu de repente.- ¡Jellal se enamoró de Erza!

-¿En serio?-Preguntó Loke sinceramente sorprendido.

-¡Es increíble! ¿No? Ya sabes cómo es Erza.

-Erza es hermosa, pero su temperamento…

-Disculpen jóvenes invitados.-Dijo Virgo entrando por la puerta.-Mi reina me pidió que les mostrara los modelos que usaran mañana.

Le extendió un cuaderno a Natsu.

Este lo tomó y el resto se arremolinó a su alrededor.

-Estos son calzoncillos.-Dijo Natsu con desagrado.- Creo que son sólo para striper-chan.

Gray le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-No Natsu-sama.-Aclaró Virgo.-Cada uno de ustedes modelará ropa interior de distintos modelos.

-¡Espera!-Exclamó Loke de repente.- ¿Qué modelarán las chicas?

-Me parece que los emparejarán con ustedes y usarán lencería a juego. Buenas noches.-Dijo y después cerró la puerta.

-E-eso significa…-Medio dijo Laxus

-¡Que no tendré que preocuparme si me quedo en calzoncillos!-Exclamó Gray saltando alrededor.

Vio a sus compañeros que estaban estáticos, sonrojados y con las pupilas contraídas.

-¿Qué pasa?

_"Lucy."_

_"Mira."_

_"La enana."_

_"Erza."_

_"Todas las chicas."_

Se escuchó el estornudo de varias personas venir de la planta baja.

"_¡ESTARÁN EN ROPA INTERIOR!"_

Y con una poderosa hemorragia nasal 5 de los 6 jóvenes cayeron desmayados.

**Fin cap 10**

**¡Ah! Terminar un nuevo cap me da libertad.**

**Te devuelvo tu inspiración Iva-chan, en buen estado! Y lo prometido es deuda! Así que lo subí hoy!**

**Ahora mi explicación.**

**He tenido algunos problemas personales y con mi familia, estoy un poco deprimida y no me dan ganas de hacer nada.**

**Además acabo de salir de la época de exámenes, así que les pido una disculpa muy grande.**

**No voy a suspender la historia ni nada parecido, pero ya no pondré una fecha de actualización fija, por que además me siento presionada, y yo no hago esto por obligación, sino para divertirme y hacer pasar un buen rato a quien le guste :)**

**Tampoco quiero decir que actualizaré cada mil años.**

**Así que hasta la próxima actualización, ojalá les haya gustado!**

**Ya-nee!**

**Se despide:**

**Anika-chan °w°**

**°W°**

**°W°**

**°W°**

**°W°**

**°W°**

**Algunos reviews me harían muy feliz!**


	11. Un passato fastidioso

**Yo lo sé, yo lo sé, se me juntarán todos los proyectos finales… Tengo que hacer algo!**

**Y no creo que continuar con el fic sea una de esas cosas -.-**

**_Vattene amore-Amadeo Minghi ft Mietta_**

**_Strani amore- Laura Paussini_**

**_Vivo per lei- Andrea Bocelli ft Giorgia_**

**_Il mio cuore-Il divo._**

**Cap. 11: Un passato fastidioso.**

_-Natsu.- Escuchó la suave voz de Lucy.- Natsu, despierta._

_-¿Eh?-Dijo el joven somnoliento. -¿Lucy?_

_-¿Eh, tan pronto te olvidaste de mí? Creí que era tu alumna favorita._

_-Ya te dije que sí.-Dijo Natsu frotando sus ojos._

_Su visión se aclaró al fin y pudo ver a Lucy junto a él en la cama._

_El problema era lo que llevaba puesto._

_-¿Lu-Lucy?-Medio articuló frotando sus ojos de nuevo.- ¿Qué estás usando?_

_-Sólo es lo que me pidió mi mamá que usara para la sesión de fotos.-Le dijo señalando la camisola semitransparente de color rosa que llevaba sobre un brassier de encaje fucsia con negro y pantys a juego.-Además No se dé que te avergüenzas, tú también estás en ropa interior._

_La pícara sonrisa que la rubia dirigió a su cintura le hizo darse cuenta de que llevaba una trusa ajustada de color lila con detalles de estrellas plateadas a los costados._

_Se le subieron los colores del cuerpo._

_-¿Cu-cuando fue qué?_

_-Shhhhh.-Le dijo Lucy poniendo un dedo en sus labios.-Debes de posar, no hablar._

_Se puso a horcajadas sobre él y lo levantó por los hombros hasta quedar sentado sobre la cama de dosel carmín en la que estaban._

_-¿Co-como fue que yo…?_

_-Shhhhhh.-Repitió la rubia.-Po-sar._

_Lo tomó de la barbilla, e hizo el amago de darle un beso, echando la cabeza para atrás y obligando a Natsu a seguirla._

_Lucy soltó una leve risilla._

_-Tampoco debes llevar las poses tan lejos. ¿No crees Natsu?_

_-Natsu._

_-Nat_su

_-_Natsu.

-¡Natsu!

-¡NATSU!-escuchó el violento grito masculino y un almohadazo en la frente.- ¡Sesos de ceniza! ¡Despierta de una vez!

Se sentó sobre la cama y se frotó los ojos.

Un sueño.

Un maravilloso sueño.

Un maravilloso sueño…

Que Gray interrumpió.

-¡Maldito Stripper!-Gritó Natsu abalanzándose sobre Gray.

-¿Qué mier…-No pudo completar la frase cuando el pelirrosa ya estaba sobre él tratando de estrangularlo.

-¡NO ME DESPIERTES IDIOTA! ¡¿SABES LO QUE ACABAS DE HACER?!

Gray lo empujo con las rodillas y se puso sobre él tomándolo por los hombros.

-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA TE PASA?!-Soltó a la vez que le daba un cabezazo en la frente y lo miraba a los ojos.- ¡ES HORA DE DESAYUNAR ANIMAL! ¡BIEN PODRÍAS DARME LAS GRACIAS POR QUEDARME A DESPERTARTE!

Natsu miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaban los dos solos, los demás habían bajado a desayunar.

-Quítate de encima, no traes ropa otra vez y esto se ve raro.

Gray hizo una mueca de desagrado y se puso de pie.

-¡Hasta para despertar eres idiota! ¡Esto era a diario en todas las putas giras! ¡¿Ahora por qué…-Paró en seco.- O no será. ¿Qué tenías un sueño interesante?

Natsu se puso rojo y arrojó una almohada a la cabeza de Gray.

-¡Ocúpate de tus asuntos niño polar!

-Heeeee. ¡Parece que alguien tuvo un lindo sueño con Lucy!

-¡Cállate!- Le dijo Natsu volviéndolo a derribar.

-¡Será mejor que no lo recuerdes durante la sesión de fotos! ¡Podría pasarte algo malo!

-¡GRAY! ¡MALDICIÓN, TE VAN A OÍR!

-¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que la gente piensa de ti? ¿O será que tienes miedo de que Lucy no quiera acercarse a ti otra vez?

-¡CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA!

-Natsu-sama, Gray-sama.-Se escuchó la voz apaciguada de Virgo por la puerta.-Mi reina pidió que bajen a desayunar, podrán continuar su conversación sobre sueños eróticos más tarde.

Salió por la puerta a la vez que Natsu asimilaba el cabello de Erza y Gray se partía de risa.

Natsu se apresuró a cambiarse y Gray a vestirse.

Bajaron al gran comedor de color crema, sobre la mesa colgaba un candelabro y había una gran puerta de cristal que daba a unos hermosos y verdes jardines.

-¡Buenos días muchachos!-Los saludó Layla apenas entraron por la puerta.- Se tardaron bastante.

Natsu y Gray respondieron al saludo con amabilidad.

En la mesa sólo estaban sus compañeros y la madre de Lucy.

-¿Dónde están Lucy y el resto de las chicas?-Preguntó Natsu con distracción.

-No deben tardar.-Respondió Layla dando un sorbo a su café.

Y como si las hubieran invocado se escucharon las voces de las chicas entrando por la puerta.

-¡Hace mucho que no me refrescaba!-Anunció Levy.

-¡En realidad extrañaba nadar por las mañanas! ¿No habrá un lugar para hacerlo en Magnolia, Levy-chan?-Preguntó Lucy.

-Me parece, que hay un lugar cerca del instituto Fairy Tail.-Dijo Erza.

-¿No lo sabías, Lucy?- Preguntó Cana.

-Además tiene aguas termales y un sauna, me gusta ir de vez en cuando.-Añadió Mirajane.

-¡Hay que ir juntas a visitarlo!-Concluyó Aki.

Entraron al comedor en bata, obviamente habían estado en la piscina.

-¡Chicas!-Saludó Layla.- ¡Siéntense a desayunar!

-¿No deberíamos bañarnos primero, mamá?

-¡No pasa nada! Además, necesito que estén frescas antes de que se pongan la ropa, así que lo harán antes de la sesión, lo mismo para ustedes muchachos.

Después de un instante los muchachos reaccionaron asintiendo mecánicamente.

Layla suspiró, rogando que por lo menos uno la hubiera escuchado.

Las chicas se sentaron a la mesa y Virgo les sirvió a todos hot cakes.

-¿Y a qué hora será la sesión, señora Layla?-Preguntó Aki con amabilidad.

-Casi por…

-¿Y tú porque preguntas eso?-Soltó Natsu de repente.

-¿Qué tú no lo sabes? Las sesiones serán en pareja.-Su comentario logró que Levy, Lucy y Erza se levantaran de sus asientos desconcertadas a la vez que miraban a Layla.-Seis chicos, seis chicas, creí que al menos habías pasado la primaria, Natsu-nii.

-¡TÚ NO MODELARÁS LENCERÍA! ¡NO TIENES PERMISO!

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Y quién dijo que necesito de tu permiso?!

-¡Por primera vez entiendo lo que papá decía! "¡MIENTRAS VIVAS EN MI CASA ESTARÁS BAJO MIS REGLAS!" ¿Te quedó claro Aki?

-¡Tú no eres mi jefe!

-Pero yo sé quien sí.-Dijo Natsu con el celular en la mano.

-¡¿Qué haces?!-Gritó Aki con pánico.-¡NO!

-¿Hola? ¿Papá?-Dijo un sonriente Natsu al teléfono.- ¡No me importa si estás en una junta! ¡Tu hija quiere modelar sin ropa!

Natsu se separó de la bocina y se escuchó un medianamente entendible grito:

_-"¡¿QUÉ ELLA QUE?!"_

-¡Lo que oíste papá! ¡Además es modelaje en pareja! ¡Saldrá con un tipo en bóxers!

_-¡¿QUÉ ELLA QUE?!-_Se escuchó perfectamente audible está vez.-_¡PÁSAME A TU HERMANA AHORA MISMO!_

Natsu sonrió satisfecho a una pálida Aki.

-Es para ti.

La chica tomó el teléfono con manos temblorosas.

-¿Ho-hola? ¿Papi? ¿Qué pasa?

-_¡¿COMO ES ESO DE QUE MODELARÁS EN ROPA INTERIOR CON UN TIPO?!-_Se escucharon los fuertes gritos a través de la bocina del teléfono.- _¡DIME AHORA MISMO QUIEN ES PARA IR A CASTRARLO!_

Los muchachos se pusieron azules.

-N-no papá, no lo entiendes. Es sólo para un catálogo de lencería, además no sé quien es mi pareja.

-_Oh ya veo, sólo es para un catálogo de lencería, entonces está bien.-_Aki le dirigió una mirada de triunfo a Natsu mientras este hacía una mueca de incredulidad.- _¡Y UNA PUTA MIERDA! ¡Mi HIJA NO SALDRÁ SEMIDESNUDA EN UNA REVISTA! ¡MENOS CON UN IMBÉCIL POR UN LADO!_

-¡Pero papá, eso no es justo!

_-¡AKI HARUKA DRAGNEEL, TIENES PROHIBIDO POSAR FRENTE A UNA CÁMARA! ¡¿TE QUEDÓ CLARO?!_

-¡Pero Natsu-nii también va a modelar! ¡No se vale!

_-Es diferente._

-¡¿Por qué, porque es un hombre?!

-_No Aki, Natsu es mayor de edad, ya no puedo darle órdenes, además. ¡De seguro que él modelará con esa chica tan linda de la que tanto me han contado! ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Lucy?_

La muchacha en cuestión se ruborizó.

_-¡Dile que se comporte! ¡Y que le deseo suer…_

_-_¡Sí papá! ¡Yo le paso tu mensaje! ¡Adiós!-Y la peliblanca colgó con violencia.

-N-no hacía falta que pusieras el altavoz, Aki.-Dijo Lucy, avergonzada.

-No estaba en altavoz.

Y a todos los presentes les resbaló sudor por la nuca.

-¿Pero que no dijo Natsu que estaba en una junta?-Preguntó Levy.

-_Está_ en una junta.

-Es el padre de Natsu.-Dijo Lucy con un suspiro.

-Decía yo.-Dijo Layla de pronto.- La sesión de fotos será casi al anochecer, alrededor de las 6:40, queremos aprovechar la luz del ocaso.

-¿Y que se supone que haremos hasta entonces?

-¿Qué harán en Italia todo el día? No tengo idea Natsu-kun, pero yo tengo que llamar a una e las practicantes de modelaje para que supla a tu hermana, así que usen su imaginación.

-Realmente siempre quise visitar Italia.-Dijo Levy.-Hay muchos museos interesantes.

-Y ahí vas de nuevo con tus cosas aburridas, enana.-Dijo Gajeel suspirando.-Supongo que tendré que acompañarte.

Levy sonrió y se sentó junto a su novio.

-Gracias.-Dijo para después verlo sonrojarse.

Gajeel podía ser muy rudo, pero ya no podía ocultar sus sentimientos ante Levy.

-Yo prefiero ver las boutiques.-Dijo Mirajane, luego miró a Laxus de soslayo.- Y vendrás conmigo cariño, te hace falta un poco de ropa nueva.

Laxus bajó la cabeza.

Mientras no se acercara a su cabello otra vez, todo estaba bien.

-A mí me gustaría ir al palacio real.-Dijo Erza.-Escuché que hacen representaciones de los sucesos históricos que ocurrieron ahí.

-Eso suena interesante.-Dijo Jellal con auténtico interés (En Erza o en el palacio, eso es un misterio) y una sonrisa.- ¿Podría acompañarte?

Erza sonrió.

-¡Claro! ¡Estaría encantada!

Las chicas se dirigieron miradas de complicidad.

-¿Habrá buenos bares por aquí?-Pensó Cana en voz alta.

-Supongo que eso nos deja solos. ¿No Loke?-Dijo Gray .

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Yo iré con Lucy a…-Recibió un golpe por debajo de la mesa.

Gray agitó la cabeza y señaló a Natsu que miraba a Lucy con ojos brillantes.

-¡Lucy y yo vamos a ensayar! ¿No es así?-Preguntó Natsu.

La rubia levantó la mirada.

-¡Claro que no!-Exclamó Loke reprimiendo el dolor en las costillas.-¡Lucy vendrá a pasear conmigo!

Ambos muchachos miraron a Lucy con insistencia.

Lucy no se sentía con muchos ánimos de pasar el día en casa.

-Yo…-Comenzó.-Creo que me gustaría ir a pa…

-Yo creí que ibas a llamar a la chica que conociste anoche.-Interrumpió Laxus.

-Cierto.-Prosiguió Gray.- Dijiste que la llamarías si no había nada importante que hacer hoy.

Loke iba a aclarar que él había dicho "interesante" y no "importante, hasta que notó el gesto de desaprobación de Lucy.

Tenía escrito en la frente "Odio a los mujeriegos".

-Voy a ensayar con Natsu.-Dijo con determinación.

Loke sintió que su ego se venía abajo, a la vez que Gray y Laxus chocaban los puños con complicidad.

Natsu sonrió.

-Bueno. ¿Y a que están esperando? ¡Diviértanse!

-¿Tú que harás mamá?-Preguntó Lucy.

-Tranquila estrellita, aun tengo algunas cosas que organizar, ve con Natsu y diviértete.

Algo le hacía pensar a Lucy que era su madre la que se estaba divirtiendo.

Sin esperar más los muchachos se apresuraron a cambiarse y en menos de 10 minutos ya todos habían salido a su destino.

Lucy esperaba a Natsu en el salón de música, reflexionando al ver sus fotos.

Recordó porque faltaba la número 12 y una leve nostalgia invadió su corazón.

Realmente se había enamorado de ese muchacho.

Le dolía pensar en lo mucho que se habría decepcionado de su cobardía.

Y ni siquiera pudo saber su nombre.

¡De no haber sido por esa…

-¡Eh, Lucy!-Dijo Natsu irrumpiendo en la habitación y en sus pensamientos.-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Creí que íbamos a ensayar.

-¡Sí! ¡Pero no aquí! ¡Llevo mi guitarra e iremos a un parque! ¡Sería muy aburrido quedarnos aquí! ¿No crees?-Le dijo sonriente.

Lucy disipó sus tristes recuerdos al ver la sonrisa de Natsu, tomó su bolsa y se apresuró tras él.

-¡Vamos!

Bajaron las escaleras con rapidez y subieron al ferrari azul eléctrico.

-¿Mi mamá te prestó el auto?-Preguntó Lucy estando en la carretera.

-Eh… No exactamente.

-¡¿Robaste las llaves de mi madre?!

-En realidad no se las devolví anoche, así que el préstamos no ha cerrado.

Lucy suspiró y miró por la ventana, preguntándose a donde irían.

Y entonces vio el gran lago y los hermosos jardines del parque Lambro.

Sonrió ante los bellos recuerdos que le traía aquel lugar tan especial.

Su primer recital era uno de ellos, aunque sólo lo habían presenciado sus padres y sus empleados, era la primera vez que tocaba en público, y era importante para ella.

Natsu se estacionó cerca del parque y se apresuró a abrir la puerta de Lucy.

Caminaron por el sendero junto al lago hasta que de repente Natsu empezó a correr sin previo aviso, arrastrando a Lucy con él.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!

-¡Estoy seguro que vi algo interesante en ese Kiosko.-Dijo mientras subían las escaleras del mismo.- ¡Lo sabía!-Dijo señalando el blanco piano de cola que se bañaba de luz de sol.-Este sería un buen lugar para ensayar. ¿No crees?

-¿No nos meteremos en problemas por tocar el piano?

-¿Problemas? ¡Si hasta traeremos público! ¡No pueden enojarse!

-Pero…

Natsu hizo un gesto para que se callara y se sentó frente al piano.

-Pongámonos acorde al lugar.-Dijo Natsu tocando con suavidad las teclas.-¿La conoces?

Bien, el que Natsu conociera música italiana era un milagro, pero que ambos conocieran la canción tenía que ser obra del destino.

_Vattene amore, che siamo ancora in tempo.  
Credi di no? Spensierato stai contento.  
Vattene amore, che pace piu' non avro' vedrai.  
Perderemo i sogni. _

**Esa voz. **

**Esa maravillosa e hipnotizante voz que tenía Natsu inundaba su alma de alegría.**

**Y su corazón de gozo.**

_Credi di no? I treni e qualche ombrello pure il giornale leggeremo male,  
caro vedrai, ci chiedermo come mai, il mondo sa tutto di noi.  
Magari ti chiamero' trottolino amoroso e du du da da da,  
E il tuo nome sara' il nome di ogni citta',  
Di un gattino anaffiato che miagolera',  
Il tuo nome sara' su un cartellone che fa della pubblicita',  
Sulla strada per me ed io col naso in su la testa ci sbattero',  
Sempre la', sempre tu, ancora un altro po', e poi ancora non loso... _

**Esa voz.**

**Esa tierna y pacífica voz que tenía Lucy inundaba su alma de paz.**

**Y su corazón de adrenalina.**__

Vattene amore, mio barbaro invasore,  
Credi di no? Sorridente truffatore.  
Vattene un po' che pace piu' non avro',  
Vedrai, vattene o saranno guai.  
I piccoli incidenti, caro vedrai, la stellare guerra che neverra',  
Il nostro amore sara' li' tra i monti e brillante cosi'.  
Ancora ti chiamro' trottolino amoroso e du du da da da,  
E il tuo nome sara' il freddo e l'oscurita',  
DUn gattone arruffato che mi grafiera'.  
Il tuo amore sara' un mese di siccita',  
Nel cielo non c'e' pioggia fresca per me ed io col naso in su,  
La testa ci perdeo',  
Sempre la', Sempre tu,  
Ancora un altro po' e poi ancora non lo so... 

**No se dieron cuenta…Al menos Lucy, de que estaban llamando la atención.**

**Un grupo de alrededor de 20 personas se había arremolinado alrededor de la improvisada pareja que cantaba con voz extraordinaria.**

_Ancora ti chiamero' trottolino amoroso e du du da da da,  
E il tuo nome sara' il nome di ogni citta',  
Di un gattino anaffiato che miagolera',  
Il tuo nome sara' su un cartellone che fa della pubblicita',  
Sulla strada per me ed io col naso in su la testa ci sbattero',  
Sempre la', sempre tu, ancora un altro po', e poi ancora non loso.._

La gente aplaudió con premura coreando por otra canción

Natsu sonrió y miró a Lucy, quien se sentó en el piano sonriente, dando su obvia aprobación.

Natsu volvió a acariciar las teclas del piano, Lucy disfrutó de la melodía y empezó a cantar.

_Mi dispiace devo andare via  
ma sapevo che era una bugia  
quanto tempo perso dietro a lui  
che promette poi non cambia mai  
strani amori mettono nei guai  
ma in realtà siamo noi_

**A Natsu le sorprendía la facilidad y soltura con la que Lucy cantaba en un idioma extranjero.**

_e lo aspetti ad un telefono  
litigando che sia libero  
con il cuore nello stomaco  
un gomitolo nell'angolo  
lì da sola dentro un brivido  
ma perché lui non c'è, e sono  
strani amori che fanno crescere  
e sorridere tra le lacrime  
quante pagine, lì da scrivere  
sogni e lividi da dividere_

**También le fascinaba su gran sonrisa a pesar del cansancio que conllevaba el cantar una canción más complicada de lo normal.**

_sono amori che spesso a quest'età  
si confondono dentro a quest'anima  
che s'interroga senza decidere  
se è un amore che fa per noi  
e quante notti perse a piangere  
rileggendo quelle lettere  
che non riesci più a buttare via  
dal labirinto della nostalgia  
grandi amori che finiscono_

**Y le encantaba como su cabello deslumbraba con un brillo dorado bajo el sol del medio día.**

_ma perché restano, nel cuore  
strani amori che vanno e vengono  
nei pensieri che li nascondono  
storie vere che ci appartengono  
ma si lasciano come noi  
strani amori fragili,  
prigioneri liberi  
strani amori mettono nei guai  
ma in realtà siamo noi_

**O quizá simplemente amaba a Lucy y a todo lo que venía con ella.**__

strani amore che spesso a questa età  
si confondono dentro l'anima  
strani amori che mettono nei guai  
ma si perdono come noi  
strani amori che vanno e vengono  
storie vere che ci appartengono  
strani amori fragili,

**Y que fastidioso era tener que resistir las ganas de besarla.**_  
prigioneri liberi  
strani amori che non sanno vivere  
e si perdono dentro noi  
mi dispiace devo andare via  
questa volta l'ho promesso a me  
perché ho voglia di un amore vero  
senza te_

¿En que momento habían llegado 50 personas más? Esto empezaba a hacerse más grande y Natsu notó que las manos de Lucy temblaban sobre el piano.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó con auténtica preocupación.

-Sí, no te preocupes, continúa.

Natsu tomó una de las manos de Lucy y la besó.

Ella lo miró, sorprendida.

-Mírame a mí, sólo yo estoy aquí. ¿De acuerdo?

Lucy sonrió con ternura y se acomodó sobre el piano de manera que sólo Natsu estuviera en su campo de visión

Natsu volvió a tocar el piano.

_Vivo per lei da quando sai  
la prima volta l'ho incontrata,  
non mi ricordo come ma  
mi è entrata dentro e c'è restata.  
vivo per lei perché mi fa  
vibrare forte l'anima,  
vivo per lei e non è un peso._

__**Natsu miraba a Lucy a los ojos, buscando que no se distrajera.**

_vivo per lei anch'io lo sai  
e tu non esserne geloso,  
lei è di tutti quelli che  
hanno un bisogno sempre acceso,  
come uno stereo in camera,  
di chi è da solo e adesso sa,  
che è unche per lui, per questo  
io vivo per lei. _

**Pero a cada palabra**

_è una musa che ci invita  
a sfiorarla con le dita,  
atraverso un pianoforte  
la morte è lontana,  
io vivo per lei. _

**A cada estrofa.**_  
vivo per lei che spesso sa  
essere dolce e sensuale,  
a volte picchia in testa una  
è un pugno che non fa mai male.  
vivo per lei lo so mi fa  
girare di città in città,  
soffrire un po' ma almeno io vivo. _

**A cada acorde.**

_è un dolore quando parte.  
vivo per lei dentro gli hotels.  
con piacere estremo cresce.  
vivo per lei nel vortice.  
attraverso la mia voce  
si espande e amore produce. _

**Se perdían más y más en los ojos del otro.**

_vivo per lei nient'altro ho  
e quanti altri incontrer¨°  
che come me hanno scritto in viso:  
io vivo per lei. _

__**Lucy se inclinó.**

_io vivo per lei  
sopra un palco o contro ad un muro...  
vivo per lei al limite.  
... anche in un domani duro.  
vivo per lei al margine.  
ogni giorno _

**Natsu se estiró.**

_una conquista,  
la protagonista  
sarà sempre lei.  
vivo per lei perché oramai  
io non ho altra via d'uscita,  
perché la musica lo sai  
davvero non l'ho mai tradita.  
vivo per lei perché mi da  
pause e note in libertà  
ci fosse un'altra vita la vivo,  
la vivo per lei.  
vivo per lei la musica.  
io vivo per lei.  
vivo per lei è unica.  
io vivo per lei.  
io vivo per lei.  
io vivo  
per lei._

**_Y_**** al sonar la última nota.**

**Al rozar sus labios.**

Se escuchó una gran ovación.

Lucy alzó la mirada.

¡¿ACASO LA MITAD DE MILÁN ESTABA ALLÍ?!

Luego miró detrás de ella.

Bueno, ahí estaba la otra mitad.

Y con eso en mente, se desmayó.

Un rato después pudo sentir una fresca brisa sobre su rostro.

Y escuchó un leve ronquido.

Abrió los ojos y vio el cristalino lago a sus pies.

Se había dormido recargada en un árbol.

Y los ronquidos provenían de Natsu, que había decidido usar las piernas de Lucy como almohada.

Enternecida, y de forma inconsciente, acarició sus cabellos, hasta que él abrió levemente sus ojos.

-¿Ya estás mejor?-Preguntó el muchacho frotando sus ojos.

-Había mucha gente.-Dijo Lucy, avergonzada.

-No pasa nada.-Dijo Natsu sentándose a su lado.-Lo importante es que los dejaste maravillados.

Lucy sonrió, y se frotó las sienes.

-Me duele un poco la cabeza.

-Déjame ver si puedo hacer algo.-Dijo Natsu tomando su guitarra.

-No quiero cantar más.-Se quejó Lucy.

-No.-Dijo el chico sonriente.-Yo voy a cantar para ti.

Rasgó con suavidad las cuerdas de la guitarra.

_Ogni notte in sogno  
Ti vedo, ti sento  
E cosi io so che ci sei  
Tu, da spazi immensi  
Da grandi distanze  
Sei venuta e so che ci sei _

**Natsu cerró los ojos y Lucy se recargó en su hombro.**__

Qui, la, dovunque sarai  
Sento forte il mio cuore che va  
Ancor la porta aprirai  
Per entrar nel mio cuore  
E il cuore mio va e va 

**Le encantaba esto.**

**Podrían quedarse así para siempre.**__

Per, la nostra vita  
Vivrà questo amore  
Se seremo insieme io e te  
Io ti ro sempre amata, ti fo  
Stretta dauvero e vivra  
Per sempre il mio amor 

**Y él sería feliz.**

_Qui, la, dovunque sarai  
Sento forte il mio cuore che va  
Ancor la porta aprirai  
Per entrar nel mio cuore  
E il cuore mio va e va _

**Por siempre, sin arrepentirse de nada.**__

Sei qui, paura non ho  
Sente che batte forte il mio cuor  
Sarà per sempre cosi ti  
Protegge il mio cuore  
E il cuore mio va e va.

Tocó el último acorde y vio a la chica en su hombro.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-Le susurró al oído.

-Mucho mejor, gracias.

.-¡Aye!-Ambos se sobresaltaron ante el familiar sonido.

-¡Aye!-Volvieron a escuchar y miraron alrededor.

-¡Aye!-Volvieron a escuchar, y esta vez, miraron hacia arriba.

-¡¿Happy?!-Preguntó Lucy incrédula.-¡¿Cómo llegó hasta aquí?!

-¡Te sorprendería!-Le dijo Natsu poniéndose de pie y trepando al árbol.-¡Parece que tuviera alas!

Lucy miró el panorama de Natsu recogiendo al pequeño gato azul y acariciando con cariño el mentón del gatito.

Sintió mucha ternura y paz.

Nada podría arruinar este momento.

-¡Luli-chama!-Escuchó el molesto timbre a lo lejos.-¡Realmente eres tú amor mío! ¡Creí que no volvería a verte!

Mierda.

Ese tipo era peor que una cucaracha.

**Fin cap. 11**

**Para aquel que le interese saber, si se me acumuló todo el trabajo. T-T**

**Pero de todos modos pude con él! Yeah!**

**Y estoy feliz! Porque, señoras y señores, en una semana empiezan mis vacaciones! **

**SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII III!**

**Pero a partir de mañana empiezan mis exámenes! D:**

**Así que deséenme suerte!**

**Pueden hacerlo en sus reviews si quieren! ¬w¬ **

**Bueno, nos vemos pronto! Y espero que lo hayan disfrutado!**


	12. Tráfico musical

**Oh! Estoy tan contenta! Ese examen de historia fue tan sencillo!**

**Soy feliz! Y cuando soy feliz me gusta escribir! **

_**Deberías ponerte a estudiar en lugar de tontear!**_

**Subconsciente? Creí que el monster y las noches en vela terminando os proyectos finales te habían matado!**

_**Estuve a punto! Y no habría pasado si no esperaras al último minuto para hacer tu trabajo! ¡ ¡ ¡IGUAL QUE AHORA! ! ! ¡ ¡ ¡VETE A ESTUDIAR! ! !**_

**Nah, al rato.**

_**Pero!...**_

_**Shabadabada-OV7**_

_**Violento tu amor-Kabah**_

_**Shake shake-OV7**_

_**Al pasar-Kabah**_

**Cap 12 Tráfico musical**

Lucy sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al ver a su exnovio recorrer a nado la laguna que los separaba.

Llena de pánico, intentó trepar también al árbol, pero Dan no tardó en alcanzarla, y, empapado como estaba, la jaló por un tobillo y la atrapó en sus brazos.

-¡Lu-nyan! ¡Creí que nunca volvería a verte! ¡Alguna bestia celosa impuso una orden de alejamiento en mi contra! ¡Y cuando traté de visitarte fui injustamente arrestado! ¡Al fin vuelvo a encontrarte!

La apretó con tanta fuerza que Lucy se puso azul.

La rubia hizo un esfuerzo y logró que la soltara.

-¡Dan! ¡Fui yo la que puso esa orden! ¡Entiende que terminamos! ¡Ya-no-e-res-mi-no-vio! ¡¿Entiendes?! ¡Ya no eres mi novio!

Dan la miró y por un instante parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.

Lucy se conmovió.

-Eh, lo siento, debí ser un poco menos gro…

-¡Lulu-chan! ¡Dime ahora mismo quien te obligó a decir eso! ¡Haré que se trague sus palabras!

Y Lucy se fue de espaldas.

-¡Pero ahora vamos a olvidarnos de él! ¡Sólo vamos a disfrutar de este breve momento juntos!

Volvió a abrazarla y puso una de sus manos detrás de su nuca.

-¡Dan! ¡¿Qué estás…¡No!

Lucy hizo un esfuerzo para separarse pero Dan no la dejaba.

Entonces sintió sus manos se apartaban violentamente y que otro brazo, con más delicadeza, la pegaba a otro cuerpo.

Natsu había saltado del árbol y había apartado a Dan de un empujón, ahora abrazaba los hombros de Lucy en una actitud protectora, en la otra mano sostenía a Happy.

-¡¿Y este quién es?!-Preguntó muy enojado.

Dan se levantó del suelo mirando a Natsu con curiosidad y molestia.

-Esa es mi línea.-Dijo examinándolo.- ¿Puedo saber por que interrumpiste el romántico reencuentro con mi dulce Lucy-swan?

-"¿Lucy-swan?"-Repitió incrédulo.-¡LUCY! ¡¿QUIEN ES ESTE TIPO TAN RARO?!

-¡SOY EL AMOR DE SU VIDA Y ELLA ES LA MUJER DE MIS SUEÑOS!

-¡¿QUE RAYOS?!

-¡NO ES CIERTO!-Gritó Lucy de repente.

-¡¿ENTONCES QUIEN DIABLOS ES?!

-Pues…Podría decirse que es…Mi ex novio.

-Al menos hasta que sepa quien la obliga a que se mantenga alejada de mí.-Completo Dan.

Entonces miró a Natsu fijamente por unos instantes.

-Tú posición. ¡Estás abrazando a mi Luni-chan! ¡Debes ser tú el rufián que pretende alejarla de mí!

De repente tomó a Natsu por la camiseta y lo estampó de espaladas contra el árbol.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes con mi Luchi-nyan? ¡No existe pecado más grande que separar a dos personas que se aman! ¡Eres un sucio criminal!

-¡Estoy harto de este tipo!-Bramó Natsu arrojando a Dan al piso.-¡Explíquenme qué diablos pasa!

-Dan fue mi novio, ahora me acosa, no es tan difícil de entender.- Dijo Lucy con una gotita de sudor resbalando por su sien.- Pero parece que él no lo entiende.

Después se dirigió a Dan.

-¿Qué no tenías un arresto domiciliario?

-Sí. ¡Pero logré arrancarme esa tobillera infernal! ¡Todo para verte!

A Lucy le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda y luego se escondió detrás de Natsu.

-¿Qué pasa?-Le susurró el pelirrosa.

-A Dan le habían puesto una tobillera que le inyectaba un sedante cada vez que intentara quitárselo, si logró arrancárselo, debe haber recibido lo suficiente para dormir a un elefante.

A Natsu le resbaló una gota de sudor por la nuca.

-¡Lu-chian! ¡Aléjate de este tipo! ¡Él intenta separarnos!

-¡Dan! ¡Tú no me gustas! ¡Entiéndelo por favor! ¡Me das miedo!

-¡Lu-mimi! ¡No digas eso! ¡Ya no estás obligada a mentir!-Dan se levantó del suelo y trató de arrojarse sobre Lucy, pero Natsu lo detuvo dándole un puñetazo a medio camino.

-Este tipo raro me está hartando.-Murmuró con la mirada ensombrecida.

-¡Te dije que no te interpusieras en nuestro amor!-Le gritó Dan frotándose la nariz.

-Para que sea "su" amor los dos deberían amarse. ¿No? Yo no creo que Lucy te ame.

-¡Tienes alucinaciones extrañas! ¡Claro que me ama! ¡No tengo la culpa de tus celos ni de tus visiones extrañas!

"_Y mira quien lo dice."_ Pensó Lucy.

-Ya te dijo 3 veces que no es así.

-¡Te digo que alguien la obliga! ¡Eso está muy claro!

A Natsu se le inflamó una vena en la sien.

Soltó a Happy.

Tomó a Lucy por la cintura de repente, y ante los asombrados ojos de Dan, la besó.

A la rubia le tomó medio segundo darse cuenta de la situación y corresponder al beso, rodeando la nuca de Natsu con sus manos y aflojando un poco las rodillas hasta casi apoyarse en él.

El beso duró hasta que a ambos se les terminó el aire.

Entonces Natsu separó a Lucy de él y rodeó su cintura con una sola mano para girarse a mirar a Dan, ofuscado y arrodillado en el suelo.

-¿Lo ves? Si ella te amara me habría rechazado.-Le dijo con una sonrisa vanidosa.

Dan enfocó al mirada y agachó la cabeza deprimido.

-De acuerdo. Por esta vez, acepto mi derrota, lograste engatusar a mi Lucy con tu seducción, pero cuando ella abra los ojos yo volveré a su lado.-Con la mirada aun agachada, se levantó del pasto y caminó en dirección contraria.

Natsu sonrió de nuevo y rodeó la cintura de Lucy con la mano faltante.

Como si hasta ese momento se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que pasó, Lucy, que estaba apoyada en el hombro de Natsu, lo apartó con violencia.

-¡¿Qué acabas de hacer?!

-Te quité a un acosador de encima.-Respondió el profesor ofendido.

-¡¿Besándome?!-Rebatió la chica ardiendo en rojo.- ¡¿Estás loco?!

-Pero, aunque me digas eso.-Le dijo Natsu con sorna.- No me rechazaste.

Lucy se puso aun más roja y cubrió sus labios que aun hormigueaban por el reciente beso.

-También me abrazaste y te recargaste en mí. ¿No?-Siguió el sonriente muchacho.

-¿Qu-que tal si alguien nos hubiera visto?-Balbuceó ella, apenas audible.

-¿Y eso que más da?-Dijo Natsu dando un paso al frente.

-Podrías haberte metido en problemas.-Susurró apenas audible.

-¿En medio de Italia?-Rebatió él avanzando de nuevo.

-Eres famoso, y sigues siendo mi profesor.-Dijo ella agachando la mirada con timidez.

-¿Y eso que importa?-Natsu dio un último paso y alzó la cabeza de Lucy para obligarla a verlo a los ojos.

-¿Tienes idea del escándalo que podrías provocar?-Volvió a susurrar ella.

-Te digo, de nuevo. ¿Eso qué importa?-Murmuró suavemente poniendo un mechón de Lucy detrás de su oreja e inclinándose hacia ella.

Lucy, en una atmosfera extraña, de la que no tenía idea de cómo había logrado envolverla, cerró los ojos con lentitud.

-¡Hey! ¡Lucy, Natsu! ¿Qué hacen?-Se escuchó a lo lejos una voz alegre.

La rubia, sobresaltada, empujó a Natsu por los hombros, poniéndolo a un metro de distancia.

Aquella sensual y alegre voz pertenecía al profesor Loke, que en ese momento se acercaba a ellos corriendo, seguido por Gray, que tenía una cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Lo-Loke-sensei!-Balbuceó Lucy intentando recuperar el color natural de su piel.- ¡Nada, no hacíamos absolutamente nada!

-Me pareció que Natsu te susurraba algo, querida Lucy.-Bromeó Loke, que había visto a la perfección lo que pasaba, al menos la parte después de que Dan se alejó.

Natsu lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Hey Loke, corres muy rápido!-Le dijo Gray con una exhalación una vez que los alcanzó, al mismo tiempo que daba una_ amistosa_ palmada en la espalda del pelinaranja, la cual, llevaba mucha más fuerza de la necesaria.

Loke se retorció levemente.

-¿Oigan?-Dijo Gray de repente.- ¿Y ese tipo tan raro?

El resto de los presentes giró la cabeza a donde Gray apuntaba.

Un muchacho de cabello cobrizo perseguía a una pelinegra de piel morena.

-¡Espera querida Cali-chan! ¡Tú exótica belleza me ha enamorado!

-¡Te dije que no me llames así! ¡Por favor déjame en paz!-Rogaba la muchacha a quien perseguía.

Después vieron que un gato azul salía de entre los árboles y arañaba la cara del acosador, que al instante salió huyendo.

El gatito responsable se giró hacia donde ellos estaban con la cola en alto, y con gracia saltó a los brazos de Natsu.

-¿Qué no es…-Dijo Natsu incrédulo.

-Ignóralo.-Rogó Lucy.-Por favor, sólo ignóralo.

-Este… ¿Nos perdimos de algo?-Preguntó Loke.

-¡No!-Gritó Lucy sonrojándose de nuevo.

-Como sea.-Dijo Natsu con fastidio.- ¿Qué hacen aquí? Loke, creí que ibas a llamar a la chica que conociste anoche.

Loke se tensó un poco y forzó una sonrisa.

-Eh… Marissa estaba un poco ocupada hoy, así que no pudimos salir este día.-Jamás se atrevería a decir que no la llamó desde un principio.-Así que pensé que podríamos encontrarlos por aquí, y dar un paseo todos juntos.

-Yo estaba dormido, me arrastró con él.-Aclaró Gray, malhumorado.

-¿Cómo nos encontraron?-Preguntó Lucy.

-Este tipo me obligó a recorrer media ciudad en tax…-Gray fue callado cuando Loke puso una mano sobre su boca.

-Supongo que somos afines, querida Lucy.-Dijo nerviosamente.

-Claro...-Respondió la aludida con una gotita de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

-¡Lucy-san! ¡Lucy-san! ¿Eres tú?-Escuchó una conocida voz a sus espaldas.- ¿Y Natsu-san también?

Lucy se giró para saber quien la llamaba.

-¡Juvia!-Saludó alegremente.- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Invitaron a Juvia a un evento especial.

-¿Y viajaste a Italia por eso?

-¡Es uno de los grandes sueños de Juvia! ¡Y al fin le dieron una oportunidad de brillar! Aunque…-Dijo un poco cohibida.- Juvia está perdida, y faltan un par de horas para el evento.

-¡Tal vez podamos ayudarte! ¡Danos la dirección y nosotros te llevamos!

-Ya no falta tanto para que nosotros nos vayamos también.-Dijo Gray mirando su reloj.

-¿A dónde tienes que ir, Juvia?-Preguntó Lucy con amabilidad.-¿Juvia? Juuuviaaaaa.

Lucy pasó la mano frente a sus ojos varias veces sin conseguir que reaccionara.

Juvia estaba mirando fijamente a Gray.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Gray nervioso.- ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

-¡Eres el hombre de los sueños de Juvia!-Gritó la chica mientras se abalanzaba sobre Gray, tumbándolo sobre el pasto.

-¡¿Quién es esta loca?! ¡Quítenmela de encima!-Exclamó Gray.

-¿Oye, es normal que actúe así? –Preguntó Natsu a Lucy con discreción.

-No que yo sepa, nunca la he visto así.-Dijo Lucy mientras reía nerviosamente.

-¡Juvia ha encontrado a su amor verdadero! ¡Juvia ama a este hombre con todas sus fuerzas!

-Eh, Juvia.-Llamó Lucy obteniendo al fin la atención de la peliazul.

-¿Si, Lucy-san?-Dijo sin soltar al bajista.

-¿Quieres que te llevemos?

-¡Ah! ¡Cierto!-Juvia se levantó del suelo permitiendo que Gray volviera a respirar.-Juvia tiene la dirección aquí.

Le mostró su teléfono a Lucy.

-Pero. ¡Esta es la dirección de mi casa!

-¿La casa de Lucy-san?-Preguntó Juvia extrañada.- Pero Juvia está segura de que era la dirección de la diseñadora con la que iba a trabajar hoy.

-¿Diseñadora?

-¿La conoces, Lucy-san? Su nombre es Layla Heartphilia.

-¡Es mi mamá!-Exclamó Lucy con sorpresa.- ¿Tú eres la practicante que pidió mi madre? No sabía que estabas interesada en el modelaje.

-¡A Juvia le encanta la ropa y el modelaje! ¡Desde hace un año que Juvia va a una academia de modelaje después de clases! ¡Pero Juvia no sabía que la madre de Lucy-san era diseñadora! ¡Y menos Layla Heartphilia!

-Bueno, no te culpo, llevo poco tiempo en la escuela, pero ahora no hay problema para llevarte, vamos al mismo lugar.

-¿De verdad? ¿No hay problema?-Preguntó Juvia con emoción.

-¡Claro! Y de hecho, ya deberíamos irnos.

-¿Dónde está Loke?

-Por allá.-Señaló Gray con indiferencia.- Al parecer Marissa no estaba tan ocupada.

Loke se veía atrapado entre dos chicas, una rubia y la otra pelirroja, que le gritaban algo acerca de ser un mujeriego mentiroso.

-Deberíamos irnos. ¿No creen?-Dijo Lucy con frialdad.

-Sí.

-Sep.

-Juvia piensa que se nos hace tarde.

Y se marcharon dejando un aura de desaprobación hacia el mujeriego profesor.

-¡Hey!-Gritó Loke.- ¡No me dejen!

Gray sacó algo de su billetera y lo arrojó a los pies de Loke, que en ese momento era estrujado por las ofendidas mujeres.

-Puedes volver con eso una vez que hayas resuelto tus problemas amorosos, no te tardes.-Le dijo mientras se alejaba.

Subieron al auto con Natsu como chofer y Lucy como copiloto con Happy sobre sus piernas, mientras que en la parte de atrás Juvia se aferraba con fuerza a Gray, quien sólo suspiró cansado.

Y abandonaron a Loke con su condena amorosa.

Natsu levemente malhumorado, encendió la radio intentando calmarse.

Y una vez más, una bella sonrisa atravesó su rostro al sonar la canción _Shotting star_ de owl city, que, en esta ocasión, sólo tarareó con alegría.

El ambiente fue aligerándose dentro del auto mientras la música los envolvía.

Y Lucy se puso a pensar que tanto valía la pena el riesgo de tener una relación con un profesor.

En especial uno tan poco discreto como lo era Natsu.

Se giró a verlo, a su sonrisa infantil, su cabeza rebotando al ritmo de la música, y sus manos tamborileando sobre el volante.

Sonrió y sintió un suave cosquilleo en los labios.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no había besado a Natsu de forma consciente cuando lo hizo.

Acarició a Happy de forma distraída.

Esta vez había estado en sus 5 sentidos.

Y le había encantado.

Realmente le había encantado.

No se podía imaginar cómo sería si fueran un poco más lejos…

Al darse cuenta de la dirección de sus pensamientos agitó la cabeza y miró al suelo ruborizada.

Además, sentía que algo se le estaba escapando.

-¿Lucy, estás bien?

Alzó un poco la mirada y se encontró con los preocupados ojos del pelirrosa.

-Sí, no pasa nada.

-¿Segura? Te ves un poco…

-¡Cuidado Kirby!

Se escuchó el fuerte rechinido de las llantas al detenerse a escasos centímetros del auto que tenían en frente.

-¡Casi nos matas animal!-Le gritó Gray furioso.

-¡Cállate princesa de hielo! ¡¿Por qué mierda hay un auto parado en medio de la vía rápida?!

-¡Eso no importa! ¡Tienes que mirar al puto frente cuando vas al volante!

-¡¿Quieres que mire al puto frente?! ¡PUES MIRO AL PUTO FRENTE!

Natsu apretó un botón abriendo el quemacocos y asomándose por el mismo.

-¿Qué haces?-Le preguntó Lucy.

-Quiero ver qué pasa, pero no alcanzo a ver.-Se apoyo con los brazos y de un salto, salió del auto cayendo sobre el cofre, la línea en la que ellos iban estaba detenida, y las otras cuatro que la rodeaban, también.-Parece que un camión de pesca se volcó.

Al escuchar la palabra "pesca" el gatito azul saltó de las piernas de Lucy, y con una velocidad poco natural corrió a donde Natsu señalaba el accidente.

-¡Happy!-Gritó Lucy abriendo la puerta para seguirlo, pero Natsu la detuvo poniendo una mano en su hombro a través del ducto en el techo.

-Ni lo intentes, jamás lo alcanzarás, una vez que escucha la palabra "pescado" o algo que se relacione con ella, es imposible alcanzarlo, ya volverá.

-Aunque.-Dijo Gray con fastidio.-Duraremos un buen rato aquí. ¿Qué hacemos?

-¡Eso es fácil de contestar!-Natsu subió el volumen del estéreo y disfrutó el ritmo por un instante, luego miró a Lucy con ilusión.

Pero se apagó, estaban rodeados de autos y no quería que se desmayara otra vez.

Tenía que demostrarle que el público no hacía daño.

-¡Hielito! ¡Canta conmigo!

-¡¿Estás loco?!

-¡¿No puedes conmigo, cerebro de iceberg?!

-¡No vas a…-Gray captó la idea de Natsu en su tono de voz, y cambió la frase con toda la rapidez que pudo.-…Pasarme por encima cabeza de chicle!

Y con un impulso Gray también quedó por encima del cofre del auto.

Algunas personas asomaban con curiosidad la cabeza para ver a los dos locos que habían montado un circo en medio de un embotellamiento.

-¡¿Qué están haciendo?!-Preguntó Lucy con pánico.

-Lo que hacen los músicos cuando se aburren.-Le respondió Natsu subiendo el volumen.- Improvisar.

Sacó de nuevo la cabeza y siguiendo el ritmo con los pies comenzó a cantar.

___Yo que sé dónde está el amor__  
__En algún asteroide, en un elevador__  
__En un rincón en internet__  
__En el monte Himalaya o en algún café__  
__En el norte, o en el sur__  
__Llegará por mí, puede ser__  
__Yo que sé dónde está el amor__  
__En alguna caja fuerte en el congelador__  
__'Tumbao' en un sillón__  
__Tal vez en un poema o en cualquier canción__  
__En la sombra, o en la luz__  
__Llegará por ti, puede ser__  
__Cómo adivinar dónde esté_

_**Y la gente comenzó a sacar la cabeza por la ventana, disfrutando del improvisado acto.**_

___Shabadabada, shabadabada,__  
__En el centro del planeta__  
__Shabadabada, shabadabada,__  
__Olvidado en la banqueta__  
__Shabadabada, shabadabada,_

_**-¡Ese es el chico que estaba tocando el piano en el parque! ¡La chica rubia está dentro del auto!-Se escuchó a alguien en un auto cercano, y entonces más personas asomaron la cabeza.**_

___En un cráter en la luna__  
__Shabadabada, shabadabada,__  
__En el trueno o en la lluvia__  
__En el verde o el azul__  
__Tal vez lo encontraré, puede ser_

_**Y hasta ese momento Gray se dignó a cantar**_

___Yo que sé dónde está el amor__  
__Puede ser solamente una imaginación_

_**Era la primera vez que Lucy lo escuchaba cantar, y al igual que Natsu, le sorprendió.**_

_**Aunque era obvio que no tanto como a Juvia, que lo miraba con ojos enamorados.**_

___Existirá, ya lo sé__  
__Si algunas de esas tardes lo descubriré__  
__En la sombra, o en la luz__  
__Tal vez lo encontraré, puede ser__  
__Como adivinar dónde esté__  
__Shabadabada, shabadabada,__  
__En el centro del planeta__  
__Shabadabada, shabadabada,__  
__Olvidado en la banqueta__  
__Shabadabada, shabadabada,__  
__En un cráter en la luna__  
__Shabadabada, shabadabada,__  
__En el trueno o en la lluvia_

_**Más autos se acercaban por detrás, más por saber que pasaba que por necesitar ese camino.**_

___En el verde o el azul__  
__Será para ti, puede ser__  
__A qué hora llegará, yo que sé__  
__Y cómo adivinar__  
__Si el amor llegará por mí_

_**-¡SON LOS DE DRAGON FIREWORK! ¡EL BAJISTA GRAY FULLBUSTER Y EL GUITARRISTA NATSU DRAGNEEL!- Y con esto al menos de los próximos 20 autos alrededor salieron de sus autos para tener una mejor vista.**_

___Shabadabada, shabadabada,__  
__En el centro del planeta__  
__Shabadabada, shabadabada,__  
__Olvidado en la banqueta_

_**Natsu y Gray sonreían con naturalidad disfrutando del momento.**_

___Shabadabada, shabadabada,__  
__En un cráter en la luna__  
__Shabadabada, shabadabada,__  
__En el trueno o en la lluvia__  
__Shabadabada, shabadabada__  
__Hop! América, Hop! En América__  
__Hop! América, Hop! En América__  
__Shabadabada, shabadabada__  
__Hop! América, Hop! En América__  
__Hop! América, Hop! En América__  
__Shabadabada, shabadabada__  
__Hop! América, Hop! En América__  
__Hop! América, Hop! En América__  
__América..._

La canción terminó y la gente alrededor aplaudió y gritó a los espectaculares cantantes.

La radio atribuyó la canción instrumental al grupo de OV7 y continuaron con la programación.

-Oye.-Le dijo Gray a Natsu al escuchar el ritmo de la canción que seguía.- Esta lleva voces femeninas.

A Natsu le brillaron los ojos y se inclinó por el tragaluz al asiento de Lucy.

-¡Canta con nosotros, Lucy!-Le dijo con emoción.

-¡No!-Respondió rotundamente.- Me niego a hacer el ridículo en Milán dos veces.

-Pero…

-¡No hay tiempo!-Interrumpió Gray.-¡Juvia, canta con nosotros!

-¡Sí!-Dijo emocionada la peliazul saliendo por el quemacoco_s_.- ¡Lo que diga Gray-sama!

-¡¿"Sama"?!

Sin decir más, Juvia empezó a cantar.

_Despacio tus manos no fuerzan__  
__te siento y no siento temor.__  
__Me calma la luz de tus ojos__  
__y adentro violento tu amor._

_**Sorprendido por la fluidez en la voz de la peliazul Gray la siguió.**___

_Yo culpo al mar y ella a la mañana.__  
__Te culpo a ti y a tu piel salada._

_**El coro lo cantaron los 3 mientras Natsu miraba de reojo como Lucy cantaba suavemente por dentro del auto.**___

_Y por un momento la razón__  
__se nos pierde la respiración__  
__se empieza a calmar.___

_Por tu forma de mirarme sé que__  
__la vida a partir de hoy sin ti,__  
__no es igual._

_**Una vez más se acercó a invitarla a cantar, esta vez siendo aceptado por una emocionada Lucy que al subir al cofre con ayuda de Natsu, cantó los coros con alegría.**___

_Tu risa, tu prisa traicionan__  
__el lento momento de amor__  
__me quitas, me miras, me besas__  
__y adentro violento tu amor._

_**Sin haber soltado su mano Natsu cantó la siguiente estrofa.**___

_Yo culpo al mar y ella a la mañana.__  
__Te culpo a ti y a tu piel salada.___

_Y por un momento la razón__  
__se nos pierde la respiración__  
__se empieza a calmar.__  
_

_**Algunas personas aplaudieron a la salida de Lucy.**_

___Por tu forma de mirarme sé que__  
__la vida a partir de hoy sin ti,__  
__no es igual.___

_Y por un momento la razón__  
__se nos pierde la respiración__  
__se empieza a calmar.___

_Por tu forma de mirarme sé que__  
__la vida a partir de hoy sin ti,__  
__no es igual_

Y al terminar la canción el aplauso fue generalizado.

Ya no les molestaría quedarse ahí por un buen rato.

Y en la radio la siguiente canción sonó.

Está vez Gray fue el que comenzó.

_Descubrí tu inmensidad__  
__en el ritmo de tu cuerpo__  
__prendes fuego en todo el mar__  
__con tan solo un movimiento_

_**Juvia Lo secundó sin esperar permiso de nadie comenzando a bailar alrededor.**_

__

_Tú, me invades con tu paz__  
__me invitas a volar__  
__no paro de girar_

_**Estuvo a punto de caer, pero Gray logró sujetarla por la cintura.**_

_**La mayoría de las personas se habían sentado sobre la carrocería de sus autos, disfrutando plenamente de la fortuna de estar en un improvisado concierto.**___

_shake shake, shaking your body__  
__hasta el piso empieza a latir__  
__shake shake, shaking your body__  
__y la sangre empieza a hervir__  
__shake shake, shaking your body__  
__tu universo quiero invadir__  
__shake shake, shaking your body__  
__a tus pasos me rendí...amor_

_**Mirando a Lucy, Natsu continúo con la canción.**___

_En mis ojos encontré__  
__la silueta de tu cuerpo__  
__solamente cúbreme__  
__con el manto de tus besos_

_**También sin apartar la mirada y con una brillante sonrisa Lucy continuó.**___

_Tú me invades con tu paz__  
__me invitas a volar__  
__no paro de girar_

_**Y las parejas, mostrando su habilidad en el baile cantaron de nuevo el coro.**_

_shake shake, shaking your body__  
__hasta el piso empieza a latir__  
__shake shake, shaking your body__  
__y la sangre empieza a hervir__  
__shake shake, shaking your body__  
__tu universo quiero invadir__  
__shake shake, shaking your body__  
__a tus pasos me rendi...amor__  
_

_Shake_

_Shaking your body_

_shake shake, shaking your body__  
__hasta el piso empieza a latir__  
__shake shake, shaking your body__  
__y la sangre empieza a hervir__  
__shake shake, shaking your body__  
__tu universo quiero invadir__  
__shake shake, shaking your body__  
__a tus pasos me rendi...amor_

Lucy percibió a las cientos de personas que aplaudían y ovacionaban llenos de emoción.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió el insaciable deseo de que su voz fuera escuchada.

De nuevo.

El preciado instrumento que representaba su voz había despertado.

La siguiente canción empezó a sonar.

Y sin esperar a nada, Lucy tomó la iniciativa.

___Al pasar sigo tus pasos te quiero alcanzar__  
__para pedirte que conmigo estés__  
__y me regales tu amor._

_**Natsu, emocionado, continuó la canción con ella.**___

_Al pasar busco tu boca la quiero besar__  
__para sentirte a mi alrededor__  
__y darte un poco de mi amor.___

_Mírame no tengas miedo déjate querer__  
__yo sólo quiero tu calor mujer__  
__y lo que puedas ofrecer.__  
_

_**Sabiendo de la atmósfera, Gray y Juvia se dedicaron a corear por un rato.**_

___Como decirte que me muero por ti,__  
__como pedirte que estés aquí,__  
__que sólo un beso tuyo quiero sentir__  
__para poder sobrevivir.___

_Al pasar siento tu magia y me pone a temblar__  
__cierro los ojos y siento tu andar__  
__que no me deja respirar._

_**Lucy estaba hundida en emoción y bailaba con Natsu sin parar de cantar.**___

_Sin querer pierdo el control si no te vuelvo a ver__  
__cuando no duermo siento enloquecer__  
__ya no me puedo contener.___

_Como decirte que me muero por ti,__  
__como pedirte que estés aquí,__  
__que sólo un beso tuyo quiero sentir__  
__para poder sobrevivir.__  
_

_**Contagiados de la emoción, Gray y Juvia comenzaron a cantar las estrofas con ellos.**_

___Al pasar sigo tus pasos te quiero alcanzar__  
__para pedirte que conmigo estés__  
__y me regales tu amor.___

_Sin querer pierdo el control si no te vuelvo a ver__  
__cuando no duermo siento enloquecer__  
__ya no me puedo contener._

_**Sus voces se complementaban y se mezclaban, provocando que su público coreara junto a ellos.**___

_Al pasar busco tu boca la quiero besar__  
__para sentirte a mi alrededor__  
__y darte un poco de mi amor.___

_Mírame no tengas miedo déjate querer__  
__yo sólo quiero tu calor mujer__  
__y lo que puedas ofrecer._

Al terminar la canción los oyentes gritaron aun con más emoción que antes.

Pero vieron algo que los decepcionó levemente.

El tráfico avanzaba, y por consecuencia, el concierto había terminado.

Los cantantes volvieron al interior de su vehículo completamente alegres.

Y un pequeño gato saltó por el quemacocos aterrizando en la piernas de Lucy con un pequeño salmón entre los dientes, y al menos 10 más en una bolsa atada en su lomo.

-¡Mierda!-Dijo Gray mirando su reloj.- ¡Faltan 20 minutos! ¡Tenemos que apurarnos!

Natsu piso el acelerador y en menos de 5 minutos llegaron a la casa Heartphilia.

Layla no estaba muy contenta.

-Hubo un accidente mamá.-Se disculpó Lucy.-No podíamos avanzar.

-¡Luego me explicas Lucy!-Y Lucy otra vez, mala señal.- ¡Apresúrate y ve con tus amigas! ¡Tú también Juvia!

Las dos chicas atendieron con pánico a la dirección de la diseñadora.

-Los hombres por allá.-Señaló con impaciencia.

Natsu vio el pequeño bolso en su mano y huyó en el acto, siendo seguido por Gray.

Layla suspiró profundamente y tomó una lista, la miró y volvió a sonreír.

Se dirigió primero al cuarto donde las chicas la esperaban preparadas y en bata.

-Muy bien niñas, vamos a comenzar, cada una irá a un cuarto a ser maquillada y vestida.-Se acercó a Juvia.-Por cierto Juvia-chan, disculpa el modo en que te traté, me altero un poco cuando las cosas no salen como lo planeé en un principio.

Juvia sonrió.

"_¿Un poco?"_ Pensó Lucy.

-Y como decía, después irán a una habitación preparada y posarán como les indique la cámara automática con sus respectivas parejas.

Lucy sintió el calor en sus mejillas.

¡Eso era lo que se le escapaba! ¡El modelaje en parejas!

Y conociendo a su madre quien la vería en ropa interior sería… ¡Ay no!

Y la ropa que usaría probablemente sería… ¡Ay no!

Y el también iba a estar…

Ay…

No…

**Fin del cap 12.**

**Hola! Como están? **

***Esquivar pedrada***

**No me maten! Mi computadora murió unos días! No es mi culpa!**

**Además, en el próximo cap ya viene lo que tanto se han esperado!**

**(Bola de pervertidos!)**

**Y como esta señorita pasó todos sus exámenes alegremente subirá con puntualidad y frecuencia la actualización de este fic!**

**Además, me pasó algo que sé que les divertirá, y se los contaré en el siguiente Cap!**

**Así que por favor no me maten! Y No manden bombas a mi casa!**

**(Conderen que si me matan no podrán saber como termina el fic :P)**

**Y las canciones… Me dio una ataque de nostalgia! Esas son algunas de las canciones que escuchaba con mi mamá cuando era pequeña! En lo personal me encantan, y espero que a ustedes también!  
**

**Sin nada más que añadir, se despide Anika-chan! Hasta la próxima semana! (Prometido!)**

**Ya-nee! °w°**


	13. Detrás del dosel

**Lo prometido es deuda! Y aquí les traigo el nuevo Cap de LS&RR Puntualmente (Para variar ¬.¬u)**

**Diosssss! Ahora tengo demasiado tiempo libre!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A quien engaño?! **

**Jamás se pude tener demasiado tiempo libre!**

_**Mi pecado eres tú- Reik**_

**Cap 13. Detrás del dosel.**

-Lucy, te tiemblan las manos.-Dijo Cana con indiferencia.

-¡Claro que me tiemblan! ¡¿Tú no temblarías si tu profesor te fuera a ver en lencería de diseñador?!

-No tiemblo, y yo voy a modelar con Loke-sensei.

-¡Es diferente!-Sollozó Lucy.

-¿Por qué?

-La-la ropa.

Cana miró su atuendo, Layla había escogido para ella un tema hindú, que consistía en pantaletas amarillas con flequillos de cuentas doradas, con un brassier del que nacían dos mascadas transparentes a los costados, llevaba el típico maquillaje hindú, con brillo labial suave, sombra de ojos gris y una piedra de color ámbar entre sus cejas, además de llevar un adorno dorado alrededor de la cabeza.

-Sigo sin entender.

-¡Estoy haciendo el cosplay de un dragón!-Señaló Lucy, exasperada.

Lucy llevaba pantaletas de gasa color negro de las cuales en los elásticos nacían adornos metálicos de color cobrizo, muy similares a las escamas de un dragón, medias negras con desgarres sobre la rodilla, un brassier negro cubierto a la mitad con las escamas falsas, en su espalda estaban hábilmente dibujadas por un maquillista alas de color rojo y sobre su cabeza tenía una diadema con cuernitos de color rojo, además de unos guantes de piel rojos adornados con escamas.

-¡No tiene nada de malo Lucy!-Exclamó Mirajane.-Recuerda, sólo es trabajo.

-¡No es justo Mira-chan! ¡Tu pareja es tu novio!

-Ah… No entiendo que tiene de injusto.-Dijo Mirajane con una gotita de sudor resbalando por su sien.

-Ella trata de decir que él ya te ha visto así antes.-Aclaró Cana.

Mirajane se ruborizó al instante, al igual que Lucy.

-¡N-no! ¡Yo no trataba decir eso! Es sólo que…

-Bu-bueno, no es del todo mentira.-Dijo Mirajane con voz suave, y Lucy se quedó sin habla.

Por un instante Mirajane miró su ropa, una tanga negra con elásticos color violeta veneno y un moño al frente, un negligé de color lila con bordados negros alrededor de sus senos y un listón de color negro alrededor de su cuello, adornado, también, con un moño violeta, y su cabello completamente suelto, con su acostumbradamente sujeto flequillo, cayendo libre sobre su frente.

-¡Le-Levy-chan! ¡Ayúdame con esto! ¡No quiero que… ¿Levy-chan?

Levy estaba estática mirando hacia abajo, más específicamente, a su ropa.

Levy llevaba pantaletas de gasa color negro con tres capas de material brillante uno sobre otro , un corsé que en el abdomen era plateado atravesado por líneas en forma de flecha hacia arriba sin cubrir su ombligo, su peto era color plateado también, cubierto con dos tiras de seda con aspecto afilado sin tirantes, con medias grises terminando en punta plateada de flecha, atada por unos ligueros, y al igual que Lucy, alas plateadas, de aspecto más afilado dibujadas en su espalda, y una diadema con cuernitos de plata, pero un poco más caídos a los costados.

-Ga-ga-ga-ga-ga-ga-ga-ga…-Repetía sin parar.

-¿Qué pasa?-Cuestionó Cana.

-Ga-ga ¡GAJEEL VA A ATACARME EN CUANTO ME VEA ASÍ!

-¿Atacarte?-Dijo Lucy estupefacta.

-Sí.-Dijo Levy un poco cohibida.- Gajeel sacó una copia de la llave de mi casa sin que me diera cuenta, y una vez me atrapó en ropa interior.

-¿Y qué pasó?-Preguntó Mirajane con interés.

-Estaba dormida, me di cuenta cuando lo tenía encima besándome el cuello, mis padres estaban en casa así que tuve que golpearlo con un libro hasta que lo noqueé.

-¿Y por qué dices que va a atacarte?-Preguntó Lucy con ansiedad.

-Porque ese día sólo llevaba ropa interior normal…-Luego añadió sonrojada.- Con estampado de nyan cat.

-¿Alguien ha notado que Gajeel y Natsu se parecen un poco?-Dijo Mirajane con una risita.

Lucy tuvo un escalofrío y terminó en el mismo estado de Levy.

-E-esta ropa, s-se pare-ce dema-demasiado a la del libro que leí anoche, y Je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je-je -je.

-¡Jellal!-Le dijo Mirajane soriente.-Se llama Jellal, Erza.

Y Erza con un negligé rojo con detalles deslumbrantes de Carmín y una tanga de color vino y muñequeras del mismo color, además, alrededor de las piernas llevaba atadas un par de espadas de utilería y una corona de olivos dorada sobre la cabeza.

En ese momento una pequeña gota de sangre descendió por su nariz.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Juvia?-Preguntó Cana de repente.

-Es verdad. ¿Dónde estará?

-¡Juvia!-Llamó Lucy.- ¿No vas a venir?

-Juvia…Está avergonzada.-Se escuchó una voz entre las sombras.

-¡Todas estamos en la misma situación!-Gritó Mirajane.-¡No te avergüences!

Juvia caminó con pasos tímidos revelando un traje de una sola pieza, calzón negro de charol y el torso de color blanco con líneas verticales negras y su espalda descubierta.

-¿Y se supone que Juvia tiene que posar en pareja con uno de los muchachos?-Dijo muy roja.

-Sí, y según la lista.-Dijo Mirajane.- Te toca con Gray.

La actitud de Juvia cambió por competo.

-¡¿Y a que estamos esperando?! ¡¿A dónde debe ir Juvia?!

Mirajane la sostuvo del hombro antes de que saliera corriendo.

-Tenemos que esperar a los chicos, no te desesperes.

-¡Estoy en ropa interior y a nadie le importa!-Gritaba y bailoteaba Gray en otra habitación.-¡Es genial!

Gray llevaba unos ajustados bóxers azul oscuro con el diseño de algunos copos de nieve en tinta blanca sobre ellos, esos mismos dibujos habían sido maquillados sobre sus abdominales, y espalda con tinta negra y a lo largo de su cuello podía leerse la palabra "ice boy".

-¡No te emociones tanto hielito! ¡No hace falta que bailes con tus miserias!-Le gritó Natsu.

Natsu vestía un bóxer ajustado de color negro y elásticos rojos con llamas, que también habían sido dibujados también a lo largo de su abdomen y espalda, en su pecho, con letras de fuego se leía _"Dragon Slayer ",_además de llevar un cinturón de cuero caoba con una daga atada a ella.

-¿Pueden no ser tan ruidosos?-Dijo Laxus saliendo del baño.

Él llevaba una tanga masculina de color blanco con rayos violeta, en sus brazos llevaba tatuajes del mismo diseño, y una cinta negra alrededor de la cabeza.

-¡Oi! ¡Salamander!-Dijo Gejeel.-¿Por qué nuestra ropa se parece?

Y es que Gajeel llevaba un bóxer gris oscuro con diseños de tornillos a los costados, y a lo largo de su pecho, abdomen y piernas, había dispersas pinceladas metálicas, de las que destacaban las que estaban alrededor de sus ojos escarlata y en su espalda estaban también escritas las palabras "_Dragon Slayer" _ Con letras de hierro y un cinturón de cuero en el que también había un daga de utilería se le ataba de hombro a cintura.

-No tengo idea.-Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.- ¡Pero esto me encanta! ¡Sería genial que la tía Layla me dejara quedármelo!

-¡¿Ustedes no se dan cuenta de la situación?!-Exclamó Jellal completamente rojo.- ¡Van a ver a las chicas en ropa interior! ¡¿No están nerviosos?!

Los chicos cavilaron un momento.

-No.-Respondieron al unísono.

-Mira es mi novia desde hace un año, ya la he visto en ropa interior antes, y ya he modelado, así que no estoy nervioso.

-A la enana yo también la he visto en ropa interior antes… Aunque fue por accidente y termine muy lastimado.

-¿Por la vergüenza, ella dejó de hablarte?-Preguntó Jellal con seriedad.

-No, me golpeó con una enciclopedia.

Y Jellal se fue de espaldas.

-¿Estás muy nervioso?-Cuestionó Loke.

-Ah…Pues…

-Yo también estaría nervioso si mi pareja fuera Erza.-Dijo Gray con un escalofrío.

-¡Sí! ¡Probablemente te torture en la sesión de fotos Jellal!-Secundó Natsu.

-¿Tan terrible es esa mujer?-Preguntó Gajeel.

-¡Sí! ¡Te roba el alma sólo con mirarte a los ojos!-Siguió Gray.

-¡Dejen de hablar así de ella!-Exclamó Jellal.- Puede que sea un poco intimidante y estricta, pero ella es muy dulce y amable, y es muy cuidadosa y altruista. ¡No deberían hablar así de ella! ¡Se preocupa mucho por ustedes!

Natsu soltó una risita y apoyó su mano en el hombro de Jellal.

-Ya lo sabemos, por eso le pedimos que fuera nuestra mánager, es una gran amiga.

-Aunque…-Secundó Gray riendo también.-…Creo que alguien confesó de forma indirecta lo que piensa de Erza.

Jellal enrojeció.

-¿Qué será lo que hicieron en ese palacio real?-Preguntó Natsu a Gray con mirada maliciosa.

-¡E-esperen! ¡Están malinterpretando las cosas!

-¿Tiene muchas habitaciones en exhibición, no? A las que nadie entra.-Respondió el pelirrosa con sorna.

-¡Les estoy diciendo que no pasó nada!

Gray y Natsu se partían a carcajadas.

-¡Ya lo sabemos! ¡A Erza le avergüenza ver a las parejas, y aun más el imaginar tener una!-Gritó Natsu sujetando su estómago.

-¡Casi se desmaya cuando se enteró de que nuestra amiga Bisca se iba a casar!-Respondió Gray a carcajadas.

-¡Y aun así se la pasa leyendo libros eróticos!

-¡¿Libros eróticos?!-Preguntó Jellal estupefacto.

-Creo que hablamos de más.-Dijo Natsu con una gotita de sudor en la nuca.

-Lo sentimos Erza.-Secundó Gray.

A lo lejos se escuchó un estornudo.

-Deberían dejar de molestarlo.-Dijo Loke.-Bastante tiene con enfrentarse a esta experiencia tan comprometedora con la mujer que le gusta.

Jellal miró su ropa de arriba abajo.

Bóxer color noche con diseños de centellas en su espalda habían dibujado la constelación de Orión, de sus brazos hasta su clavícula ascendían estrellas fugaces y entre sus pectorales había un majestuoso dibujo de un sol.

-Creí que estarías emocionado por esto, Loke.-Dijo Gray.

-No estoy muy interesado en Cana, muchas veces juega voleibol sólo con un top en la escuela, estaría más interesado en ver a…

-¿A quién?-Cuestionó Laxus con una venita en la sien.

-Debería tener cuidado con lo próximo que vaya a decir, Loke-sensei.-Dijo Jellal tensando los músculos.

-¿Espías a las chicas cuando juegan voleibol?-Preguntó Natsu frunciendo el ceño.- ¿En el equipo de Lucy?

-Creo que tienes problemas.-Concluyó Gray.

Y a Loke sólo le descendió una gotita de sudor por la nuca.

Lleva bóxers sueltos de color blanco con detalles en dorado, un brazalete dorado en la mano derecha, una cinta dorada alrededor de la cabeza y dibujos a espirales de color negro a lo largo de su cuerpo, además, para la ocasión, no llevaba sus acostumbrados lentes.

-Muchachos.-Se escuchó una amanerada voz través de la puerta.- Saldrán en orden y los guiaré a cada uno a diferentes habitaciones.

El chico se quedó mirando por un instante y en sus ojos se formaron corazones.

-¡Pero si se ven divinos!-Exclamó poniendo nerviosos a los jóvenes.- ¡Dios mío! ¡Ya quiero tener el nuevo catálogo en mis manos!

Saltó un poco alrededor de la habitación y luego se acercó a observarlos fijamente.

-Di-disculpe.-Dijo Gray incómodo.-¿No deberíamos salir ya?

-¡Ay, es cierto! Vamos a ver…-Miró la tabla que tenía en las manos.- El primero es Laxus Dreyar.

El aludido se puso azul.

-¿Eres tú no, güerito? Ven conmigo.-Pidió el modisto con voz coqueta.

Laxus se acercó a pasos forzados y en cuanto estuvo cerca el modisto lo tomó por el brazo.

-¡Ay, estás muy fuerte! ¡Que brazotes tienes!-Exclamó mientras salían por la puerta.

-Por favor, no me toques.

Un pequeño mechón de cabello se alzo en la frente de Mirajane.

-¿Qué pasa?-Cuestionó Lucy.

-Alguien trata de quitarme a mi hombre.-Dijo la peliblanca con desconfianza.

A Lucy le descendió una gotita de sudor por la nuca.

-¡Debe ser ese tipo que vino a llevarnos! ¡Si se atreve a tocarlo…

-Mi-Mira-chan, cálmate.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y apareció el mismo hombre.

-¡Ah, chicas! ¡Ya sólo quedan dos de ustedes!-Y más discretamente se acercó.-Esperen a que los vean, hay un rubio que está buenísimo.

-Sí.-Sentenció Mirajane siendo rodeada por un aura asesina.- Es mi novio.

El muchacho retrocedió tres pasos.

-Mi-Mirajane Strauss, tú sigues linda.

Y con su aura un rodeándola Mirajane siguió al modisto.

Lucy suspiró y miró su ropa de nuevo.

¿Qué sería lo que iba a usar Natsu?

¿Qué poses harían?

¿Qué pensaría de ella?

¿Cómo sería ahora estar con él y esta situación en la escuela?

Y a cada duda le temblaban más las rodillas.

-Lucy, linda.-Escuchó al joven que volvía.- Es tu turno, sígueme, por favor.

Con pasos quedos Lucy lo siguió a otra habitación.

-¡Déjalo frío preciosa!-Le dijo el muchacho antes de salir.

Lucy miró el cuarto a media luz, era blanco y en el centro había una gran cama con dosel de color rojo, pudo distinguir una sombra detrás de ella.

Natsu.

El dosel se levantó y al fin pudo ver al pelirrosa…

Y él a ella.

Ambos, sonrojados se miraron sin decir nada.

Natsu se levantó de la cama.

Lucy retrocedió un paso.

Él se acercó.

A ella le empezó a dar pánico y retrocedió más.

-Lucy.-Le escuchó susurrar.- T-te ves…

-¡No puedo!-Gritó al tratar de salir corriendo, pero Natsu la tomó de la mano.

-Tranquila.-Le dijo atrayéndola hacía él.-No pasa nada.

El corazón de Lucy latía a mil por hora.

Entonces Natsu la abrazó.

Eso la calmó un poco.

Hasta que escuchó el sonido de un flash.

Se giraron a ver la cámara automática, que les indicaba la siguiente pose.

Lucy se sonrojó.

Pero Natsu le giró la cara gentilmente con la mano.

-Que se joda y tome las fotos que pueda.-Le dijo sonriente.

-Pe-pero.

-Tranquila, Lucy, mejor canta conmigo y trata de olvidar la cámara.

-¿Cantar? ¿Ahora?

-Eso va a relajarte.

-Pero…

Y sin decir nada más, Natsu la tomó por las mejillas y la besó.

El flash se escuchó de nuevo.

Se separó de ella, quien sólo lo miró sorprendida.

Natsu la abrazó y hundió la cabeza en su hombro.

El flash se escuchó de nuevo.

-Lo siento, ya no puedo soportarlo, Lucy, te quiero, te quiero desde hace mucho tiempo, tú fuiste y siempre has sido mi primer amor.

Lucy tuvo una mezcla de sentimientos.

Se llenó de alegría por la confesión de Natsu.

Pero lo separó de ella y mantuvo las manos sobre su pecho.

Se escuchó el flash de nuevo.

Y en sus ojos se veía la duda.

-E-Erza me dijo que tú has estado enamorado de la misma persona por cinco años.

Natsu la miró con ternura por un momento, sonrió y la alzó en brazos.

_Flash._

-¿Qué-que haces?

Natsu no respondió y la sentó sobre la cama sentándose él a su lado.

-Hace 5 años, cuando apenas se estaba formando la banda y yo le ponía nombres estúpidos, conocí a una niña en un concurso en el que mi padre me forzó a colaborar, antes de que comenzara la presentación la reté a cantar.

Lucy entrecerró los ojos tratando de comprender.

Natsu tomó su mano y la besó manteniéndola contra su boca mientras seguía hablando.

_Flash_

-Me enamoré de ella en el momento en que la oí cantar, era hermosa y muy valiente, porque en ese concurso la mayoría de las participantes tenían 15 o 16 años, ella tendría como 11 o 12, su voz era sorprendente, pero gracias a ella pude nombrar a mi banda, cuando me prometió que vería fuegos artificiales al verla cantar.

Lucy abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Y sabes que me dijo? ¡Que importaba un rábano el color de mi cabello, y que si me gustaba mi color natural, no tenía que cambiarlo!-Le mostró a Lucy su gran sonrisa.- ¡Joder! ¡Como odiaba tener el cabello teñido de negro!

Lucy también le sonrió.

_Flash_

-Eso no fue lo que dijo…

-¡Pero se acerca bastante! Y…-Tomó la mano de Lucy para levantarla y llevarla contra su pecho, donde rodeó su cintura y la abrazó con fuerza.-…He estado enamorado de esa chica desde entonces.

_Flash._

-Si…Ella tampoco lo había olvidado…Hasta que apareciste tú…Natsu, yo también te quiero.

_Mi destino ya estaba sellado contigo,__  
__y el corazón te entregué.__  
__Y aunque el mundo intentó separar los caminos,__  
__nunca olvidé…__  
_

_**Lo escuchó cantar, tomó sus manos y se apartó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.**_

**Flash**

_**Ella continuó cantando.**_

___Tus caricias marcaron mi piel__  
__y tu voz mi corazón.__  
__En tus brazos el cielo encontré__  
__y en tus ojos la fe…__  
_

_**Bailaron escuchando los flashazos de la cámara.**_

___Eres tú,__  
__sólo tú,__  
__la razón por la que viviré.__  
__Fuiste tú,__  
__sólo tú,__  
__la mujer que yo siempre soñé._

_**Sin darse cuenta sus pasos los guiaron a la cama.**___

_Mi pecado eres tú…__  
__Siempre te amé.___

_Qué difícil fingir que el pasado no existe,__  
__sigues aquí junto a mí.__  
__A pesar del dolor tu recuerdo persiste,__  
__voy tras de ti…___

_Tus caricias marcaron mi piel__  
__y tu voz mi corazón.__  
__En tus brazos el cielo encontré__  
__y en tus ojos la fe…_

_**Y cayendo Lucy de espaldas, Natsu se apoyó sobre ella entrelazando sus manos las puso sobre su cabeza.**___

_Eres tú,__  
__sólo tú,__  
__la razón por la que viviré.__  
__Fuiste tú,__  
__sólo tú,__  
__la mujer que yo siempre soñé._

_**-Lucy, te amo.**___

_Mi pecado eres tú…__  
__Siempre te amé…__  
__Siempre te amé…___

_Eres tú,__  
__sólo tú,__  
__la razón por la que viviré.__  
__Fuiste tú,__  
__sólo tú,__  
__la mujer que yo siempre soñé._

_**-Yo también a ti, Natsu.**___

_Mi pecado eres tú…__  
__Mi pecado eres tú…__  
__Mi pecado eres tú…__  
__Siempre te amé.__  
__Siempre te amé.__  
__Siempre te amé.__  
__Siempre te amé._

_**Y sin decir una palabra más, la besó.**_

**Fin cap 13.**

**Al fin listo! Y dos días tarde! Gomen! **

**A veces siento que esta bendita historia se escribe sola!**

**Oh bueno! Quiero contarles algo interesante.**

**Ya que más allá de los calzoncillos con estampado de conejito que usa mi hermana menor no sé más de lencería, decidí lanzarme al centro comercial de una ciudad que visité con mi familia, en cuanto se descuidaron, tuve la oportunidad de entrar en una tienda de lencería femenina (Para buscar referencias, No compré nada! Y aunque hubiera comprado! No tengo por que decirles de eso!) Al salir alegremente me encontré con algo…**

**Mis tres mejores amigos…**

**Ahí, en la misma ciudad que yo…**

**A Kilómetros de sus casas…**

**Viéndome salir de una tienda de lencería…**

**Con una cámara…**

**Y quiero enfatizar la palabra "Amigos"**

**Hombres...**

**He sido el motivo de su risa los últimos 9 días.**

**Y bueno, eso era lo que quería contarles.**

**Nos veremos la próxima semana! **

**Ah! Y los invito a ver mi nuevo historia "cuando el resto del gremio no miraba" la actualizaré entre mañana y el viernes! (Hoy ya es jueves?) Entonces entre hoy y mañana!**

**Ya-nee! **

**Se despide Anika-chan!**

**°w°**

**(Demuestren que les gustó y que no soy inútil con sus reviews! Onega! ^w^)**


End file.
